After school lessons
by GenX-Revolution
Summary: AU:2X1:WIP:COMPLETE: Duo never had to work so hard to win someone's affection then Heero comes along and throws everything that Duo thought was right, out the window. So how do you get the object of thy affection?Duo really wants to know! the story is bet
1. ch1

Disclaimer:: I love Gundam wing and wish they were mines, but like all other crazed fanfic authors, I do not own them. If I did, well lets not go there............. Shall we begin..It all started one beautiful summer day on a planet called earth, in a school made for the rich.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, dad." A child voice called out in the middle of the night. He slowly walked down the stairs of the mansion that he shared with his parents. They left early for dinner on their fifth anniversary. He thought he heard a noise downstairs. There were a couple of whispers and silent muttering. He slowly walked towards the sound and saw a couple of familiar faces of his parent's friends.   
  
"Heero." A lady softly said as she looked at the young heir with sadness and tears in her eyes. He walked up to her. "Why are you crying?" He quietly asked her as he wiped away a tear that fell from the lady. "Oh Heero." He was embraced in a hug and the female whoever she was, burst into tears. "You won't understand not until you're older." She whispered.   
  
A week later, Odin Lowe Yuy and his wife Yuki Yuy were buried on Earth in the respective family cemetery. Heero stared lifelessly at the bodies of his parents that were in a similar black casket and he knew they weren't coming back. He didn't cry, because he couldn't. After the funeral, his father's friend, Doctor J said he would take full legal guardianship of the child. No one knew this was a mistake. `  
  
  
  
10 years later  
  
  
  
Duo lay curled up on his queen sized bed inside the Winner mansion. He was staying with his friend Quatre Winner until his parents return from their vacation, wherever that was.  
  
"Duo wake up." Quatre said.  
  
"Go away." He moaned as he put a pillow over his head.   
  
"It's time for school." Quatre said as he yanked the pillow off. "You are not going to miss your senior year of high school." "So." Duo mumbled.   
  
"This is our last year and I don't want to be late." Quatre said with a bit of pleading in his voice.   
  
"Go bug Wu fei." Duo sleepily muttered  
  
"Idiot, I'm awake already." He heard the chinese muttered." So get up."   
  
"Later. Got to sleep."   
  
"Maxwell." Wu fei growled. "Come on Duo." Quatre said again." Wu fei what are you doing?" Duo heard the terror in Quatre's voice. "Something that I should've done a long time ago." Duo felt someone pick up his braid and the sound of a sword being pulled out of a sheath. His eyes flew open as realization dawned on him, he quickly jumped off the bed in time before Wu fei could cut his braid off.   
  
"That works all the time." Wu fei smirked. Duo glared. It took an hour for Duo to get ready because he had to braid his hair. But that wasn't too bad because they would get to school in time and have minutes to spare. They decided to walk to school this time. They went to a school called Moriarity Prep School. It was a school for the rich. Quatre's family owned a major company in the colonies, Wu fei's family owned museums around the world and Duo Maxwell's family were business partners with the Winner Corporation now for fifteen years; their fame grew far by half when the head of the Yuy family died, Odin and his wife. They left a five-year-old son behind. Duo snapped out of his thoughts as Wu fei said the word Barton.   
  
"I hear that the Barton Foundation became partners with the Yuy organization." Wu fei said.   
  
"Well I think it's because their cousins anyway."  
  
"It figures." Duo muttered." Maybe that's why they bought out the Peacecrafts. I hate damn monopolies."   
  
"I hope Relena is taking it very well." Quatre said.  
  
"Taking what?" A beautiful girl with dark blond hair and sky blue eyes came running up towards them with a smile on her face.   
  
"We heard about your fathers company." Wu fei said.   
  
"Oh. We are taking it quite well. Thanks for asking." She said as she stood by Duo's side.   
  
"So Duo what are you going to do this afternoon?" Relena asked. She was still bent on getting her ex back.  
  
"Nothing. "   
  
"Maybe we could do something then." She purred. Duo glared, Quatre giggled.   
  
"Forget it Relena." Duo growled.   
  
"Well then I suppose you don't want to hear about the new students coming to school this year." She said with a bit of mischief in her voice.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.  
  
"I wasn't aware of any new students." Wu fei said. "That's because they enrolled just two weeks ago." She said.  
  
"My father told me."   
  
"How did he knew?" "He recommended it to them."  
  
"To who?" Duo was mildly interested now.   
  
"To Mr. Barton."   
  
"You mean Dekim Barton of the Barton foundation?" Quatre asked with awe in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, his son, Trowa and the Yuy kid are coming here." Relena said nonchalantly.  
  
"You mean their kids are coming here of all places." Duo growled.   
  
"Please calm down Duo. I was hoping we can become friends with them. After all they are new." Relena said   
  
"Fat chance of that happening." He grumbled.   
  
"I agree with Duo, Relena. All they do is buy out other people's company to make theirs even bigger." Quatre said. "Thank god my father turned down their offer as well as Duo's father."   
  
"And this is where the rivalry begins I presume?" She asked   
  
"Yeah fifteen years ago." Duo muttered." I don't like them."   
  
"You don't even know them."   
  
"And I don't want to." A black limo passed them towards the school. Duo glared at it while the others merely glanced at it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't like this place." Heero muttered under his breath. He saw a kid with a long braid glare at him through the window. Heero merely glanced at him, annoyed already.  
  
"You should be happy we only have a year." Trowa said. Trowa and Heero were related, although they were distant cousins, they were still close. "You should be grateful that the school decided to skip you a couple of classes up otherwise you would be a sophomore."   
  
"Hn." Heero looked away to see the dreaded school come into view. "I never went to a school before." He silently said. Trowa could relate to Heero. They had tutors most of their lives. This was Trowa's fourth year to high school, but Heero's first. And this was both their first time to stay more then a year away from the colonies.   
  
"It's not bad when you get use to it."   
  
"That's not going to happen." Heero said. Unlike Trowa, Heero hated crowds. He didn't like to socially interact with kids his age. Doctor J said he didn't need to go to school when he academically surpassed all the Professors and teachers, and he agreed with J. But Dekim Barton persisted on sending him here. A huge argument broke out but in the end Heero was sent to a boarding school along with Trowa.   
  
The limo jerked Heero out of his thoughts as it stopped in front of the school seconds before the other four kids showed up. Trowa gracefully got up first, brushing his school uniform and running a hand through his hair in frustration in trying to get the stubborn Heero to follow him inside. Heero ignored him. Trowa was on the verge of begging when an idea occurred to him.  
  
Duo and the others watch the limousine park in front of the building and watch a tall kid get gracefully out. He seemed slightly irritated. Duo heard someone intake their breath, he looked as his side and saw that it was Quatre. Duo smirked. The other kid, whoever he was, was good looking from where he could see, but his long bang covered his other eyes and when he looked up, Duo saw that it was green. He was tall, lean, but slightly built. He gave the guy credit for gorgeous looks, no wonder Quatre stopped with his mouth gaping and eyes bulging. "Hey Quatre you okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"Huh...Oh yeah." He blushed. They were now closer to hear the emerald eye kid talking to someone in the limo. `  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Don't make me carry you inside." Trowa said. "Make this easy for both of us and get out of the car before we are late."  
  
"I like to see you try." Heero glared.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you again." Trowa said. Heero glared and turned away. Bad mistake. Trowa grabbed his right arm and yanked him out of the backseat.   
  
Heero was too surprise to do anything as Trowa effortlessly picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. But Heero's momentary shock worn off as he started fighting against the older boy to put him down.  
  
"Put me down, Trowa." Heero said through clenched teeth as he tried to push himself off of Trowa.   
  
"Not unless you voluntary come inside with me." He sounded amused. That bastard. Heero growled.   
  
"Fine. Let me go." Trowa dropped Heero on the floor without looking back. Heero got up to dust himself off and heard a girl giggling. He looked up to glare at her. That only encourage her more to laugh aloud and the others that were with her started to guffaw also. Heero put them on his list of people to kill before he noticed a boy with beautiful violet eyes and long chestnut hair that was in a braid. Heero stopped breathing as the other returned his glance. His heart started beating rapidly and he felt his face go hot. Angry at himself he glared at the braided boy and went to find Trowa.   
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Put me down, Trowa." Duo heard as he saw the boy Trowa carried someone close to the building. They decided to stop and watch the spectacle.  
  
"Not unless you decide to come inside with me." The boy was now struggling to break loose. Duo felt his stomach flip flop. That's weird he thought. That voice made him look up to notice the other's features. His hair was chocolate brown, he was tanned and seemed a bit smaller. When he was angry he was beautiful, making his pouted lips look cute that just made Duo want to kiss him.What? I'm not suppose to be thinking that, he thought to himself.  
  
"Fine. Let me go." Duo saw Trowa drop the kid on the sidewalk and left without waiting to see if he was okay. Duo watched him dust himself off and glare at everything in surrounding site, including Duo. He looked almost asian, but Duo wasn't quite sure because Wu fei was asian and the other didn't look like Wu fei. Relena suddenly giggled after she said he is so cute. Duo's face turned into a scowl. The boy turned fully around to see who was laughing. Duo felt his heart jump out of his chest. His eyes were blue. Deep Prussian blue or cold cobalt, no matter how you look at they were beautiful. Duo now could see him better. His hair was messy but it looked as though it was created to look like that and his nose was straight and perfect, Duo moved towards his mouth to see a scowl on the beautiful luscious lip. His pants started to tighten as the other met his violet eyes with his blue. Duo felt the world stop. Anyone should die if they were that beautiful. With a glare that sent shivers down his spine, he turned around and left.   
  
"I wonder who that was." Wu fei said. Duo nodded. He wanted to know exactly who he was, if he was dating anyone, how old he was, where does he live. Not necessarily in that order. 


	2. ch2

"Glad to see you can walk on your own Heero." Trowa said, stopping outside of the principle's office. Heero didn't respond. He was still thinking of those violet eyes. The secretary came out of the office for them, making Heero forget about those eyes.  
  
"The headmaster would like to see you now." Heero followed Trowa into the office. It was spacious. There were portraits on the walls of previous principles. The window opened up to a balcony. The office had two chairs where visitors could sit. Trowa took the chair on the right and Heero followed suit by sitting in the one on the left.  
  
"Mr. Barton and Mr. Yuy. We are glad to have you here." That's because of our name, Heero thought to himself. "As you know, you will probably not have classes together, but you will be in the same dormitory. Your uncle informed me that you two would be staying here and that you should never be apart from the other. But the dormitory that you were assigned to burned down last weekend and that leaves me with two options for the both of you. Option one would be, the Peacecrafts will take care of your needs or you can stay in the dormitory for the juniors."  
  
"What's the catch?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The first is that Mr. Peacecraft's daughter is uh … a bit unstable."  
  
"You mean she's a slut?" Heero asked in his monotone voice. It sent shivers down the guy's spine.  
  
"Well no, no. Of course not." He sweat dropped. He wouldn't actually call Relena Peacecraft a fallen woman, although that is exactly what she is. He looked at Heero again, who in turn gave him a glare that made him gulp. Whoever this kid was, he was extremely smart and caught on rather quickly, not to mention being emotionless. He continued on. "The second option is that there are two rooms and neither are big enough to fit two beds and they are a story apart."  
  
"How far apart?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well each dormitory has five floors and one of the rooms is on the third while the other is on the fifth floor. They are both rather modest, plus you both will have a clear view of the lake."  
  
"We will take the rooms." Trowa said flatly. The headmaster stared at the two in shock. He was sure they would stay with the Peacecrafts.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson will give you your time tables and your luggage will be sent to your rooms." Both boys nodded their heads as they got up. Before they could reach the door and leave, there was a loud commotion in the hall and Mr. Appercut grabbed their shoulders.  
  
"I think it'll be safer if you both stayed in here." Heero shrugged his hand off his shoulder and walked out of the office, leaving the door to swing un-balanced on the hinges.  
  
After Duo and his friends got inside, the school erupted in cheers, which of course was for Duo. Duo, being the school's top student, was also the most popular as well as the top athlete and yes, he was also the smartest, right after Wufei and Quatre.   
  
"Hey Duo, that was great!" Tommy said, he was Duo's ex after he and Relena broke up. Duo had gone out with Tommy a week after he found out that Relena was cheating on him. Tommy had curly blond hair, sky blue eyes, and dimples. He was the same height as Duo, who stood at 5'11. "I never doubted that you would beat Carl Klein to be the World's Top High School Student. It was amazing how you put him in his place at the basketball tournament. Heck, you guys were all great." Tommy then grabbed Duo in a hug and quietly whispered into Duo's ear. As quickly as Duo was in Tommy's arm, he was with his friends again. Tommy wanted him back, but Duo didn't want him back. It wasn't that Tommy was not good looking; he was far from that. Tommy had been a total jerk to him during the week they'd gone out. The four managed to make it into the lobby by the headmaster's office. Duo walked right into another bear hug, this time from Hilde, who kissed him. Duo stared at her with his eyes wide open in shock. He was too surprised to notice the door open behind Hilde or hear it slam shut. The crowd got louder.  
  
"Pathetic." Duo jumped out of his trance at the same time Hilde turned around to stare at the boy Duo saw earlier. The boy glared at everyone in the hall, the crowd was now quiet as they saw Heero. The door opened again and the other kid they saw earlier also stopped to stare back at the crowd. Duo had to stare up at him.  
  
"And what is so pathetic?" Hilde demanded. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Heero, who only glanced at her.  
  
"I'm sure it is pretty obvious." The smaller boy replied. "If this school was declared the best on Earth, then how is it that the students are incompetent animals?" He then started walking down the hall toward the dormitories. Duo stood there gaping, then finally it dawned on him that he been insulted, in front of the whole school, and he didn't have a comeback. Duo growled at the taller boy and then ran after the other. He heard Quatre muttered a meek 'Sorry'. Duo didn't care if the new kid looked like an angel, or had a nice, cute ass, or the fact that he wanted to brush his hands through his hair and kiss him all over, licking every part of his golden body and drowning into the dark blue eyes that were so mysterious and cold. He also ignored the part that wanted to be inside him. Duo caught up with the other and grabbed his arm to turn him around, but he was thrown half way across the hall.  
  
Heero ignored the feeling in his stomach, as well as his beating heart, when he saw the violet-eyed boy after his meeting with the headmaster. He ignored the crowd and the boy with violet eyes as he started walking down the hall. He was deep in thought when someone grabbed him by the arm. Heero, acting on reflex, grabbed the guy behind him and threw him down the hall. He stared at the long chestnut braid that was now on the floor and the holder of such braid was getting up on his knees with a frown. His violet eyes were now blazing with contained fury and the grin that was on his face earlier was now a frown as he stared at Heero.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" Heero stared in shock. He quickly clamped his mouth shut before it could drop. No one spoke to him like that before.  
  
"Hn." Heero continued walking down the hall, acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
Duo wouldn't let him get away with it. He now stood holding his right arm which he knew would be bruised by tomorrow. How the smaller boy had such strength was beyond him, but he wasn't going to quit before demanding an explanation of why he had insulted him. Before Duo could go any further, he felt someone grab him by the shoulder and noticed that it was the tall boy.  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. I am extremely sorry about my cousin's behavior. He is not good with crowds." As if that would explain why his arm was hurting like hell or why he was thrown in the first place.  
  
"Well you better tell your cousin to stay out of my way." Duo spat. The tall boy nodded his head and continued after the other. Duo turned around to notice the crowd had followed them and they were shouting something along the line of 'fight, fight fight.' Duo ignored them and walked angrily to his first class.  
  
"What was that about?" Trowa asked Heero. They were waiting for the secretary to bring the keys to their rooms.  
  
"Nothing." Was the curt reply.  
  
"You can't be throwing people around Heero. This is not a dojo." Trowa sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen.  
  
"He touched me."  
  
"Just your arm. But that is still no reason to be hostile to others." They stopped talking as they heard footsteps coming down the hall and watch the secretary. She was followed by some workers carrying their stuff.  
  
"Mr. Heero Yuy, you will be staying on this floor." Mrs. Johnson opened the room to allow them inside. It was a little bigger than the average room. There was a four-poster, queen-size bed in the middle with sliding windows on each side that lead out to a balcony. There was another door, which led to the bathroom. There was a large mahogany desk in the corner opposite the windows, and a hallway that led to a small living room equipped with a T.V., VCR and other electronics Heero never cared to use. There was also a blue velvet couch and another desk in the living room.  
  
"Mr. Appercut wasn't lying about it being modest." Trowa said.   
  
"Now on to Mr. Barton's room." Mrs. Johnson said, after all of Heero's stuff was placed in his room. Heero followed them to the fifth floor for Trowa's room. Trowa's room was much like Heero's, and it was only two stories above his. 


	3. ch3

  
Duo sat in the back of his Advanced Physics class with his friends, glowering at the teacher. Her name was Mrs. Noin. He really didn't care what she was saying about Quantum physics. His mind was on the new students. He glanced at the door to see it open and their headmaster/principle walk in, followed by _'the new students'._   
  
"Good morning. I take it that you are all glad to be back for a new year." Mr. Appercut said, he cleared his throat and started speaking again. "Ah, yes. We have two new students here from the colonies that will be joining us this year. Please be on you very best behavior. They are excellent kids." Mr. Appercut pushed both boys from behind towards the teacher. "They are all yours Mrs. Noin."   
  
"Thank you." The principle walked out. "Well please introduce yourself to the class."   
  
"My name is Trowa Barton. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Trowa, as Duo noted was the tall one.   
  
"Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." Duo's heart started thumping again as Heero said his name in that beautiful monotone voice of his.   
  
"Yes, now I remember. Heero Yuy, you had private tutors. You must be glad that you're not a sophomore but a senior." Mrs. Noin said. "Feel free to sit back there with Duo." The seats in the back were the only one's available. Trowa took the lead as he walked the narrow path to the desk next to Duo's. Heero took the seat in front of Trowa. Mrs. Noin continued on with her lecture. Duo was staring intently at the back of Heero's head, envisioning his downfall as well as erotic visions of the younger boy without the school uniform and only in his briefs. Duo felt someone jab him in the side.   
  
"Quit staring and introduce yourself already." Quatre forcefully whispered.   
"Have you not forgotten they are our enemies?" Duo snapped a bit too loudly and Mrs. Noin turned around to glare at the two.   
  
"Mr. Maxwell do you have something to say?"   
  
"No ma'am."   
  
"Then please do not interrupt me again."   
  
"Yes ma'am." Noin turned around and Duo muttered something incoherently. Duo looked at his desk and saw a piece of paper from Quatre.   
  
_ "Duo, I am going to talk to them, with or without you. They seem really nice." Quatre wrote.  
Duo replied back, "I hope your only referring to Trowa. Heero seems like a real jerk.   
"But that didn't keep you from checking him out." Quatre replied.   
"I was not checking him out." Duo hastily wrote back.   
"Keep telling yourself that!"   
"Heero is the bastard son of the devil. He practically killed me!"   
"He just threw you over his shoulder."   
"Pay attention." Duo angrily threw the paper back to Quatre.  
_  
"I was not checking him out," he muttered. He heard Quatre chuckle.   
  
"Damn it all to hell." He said loudly.   
  
"Duo I am trying to teach a class here. If you keep on interrupting you will have detention after school." Noin said. Duo looked away and saw Heero looking at him with amusement in his eyes. Great, what was so funny? Duo snorted and looked the other away. He could still feel Heero looking at him, he quickly glanced at Heero to notice he was now facing Mrs. Noin, listening to her explaining the difference between kinematics and thermodynamics. Today was going to be a long day.   
  
After Physics, Heero had P.E. Trowa left him to go to his foreign studies class. It took Heero the better part of ten minutes to get to his class, which had already started. The coach was explaining the rules about basketball when he walked in. Every eye in the gym turned to stare at him. Heero noticed that Duo had this class as well. They were dressed in shorts, half of them were wearing blue tank tops and the other half were wearing red. Heero turned his attention back to the coach.   
  
"And who might you be young man?" The coach had little hair left, the top of his head was completely bald and there was a ring of hair around his head, he reminded Heero of Canz. He was around 5'7 and his belly was sticking out.   
  
"Yuy, Heero Yuy." Heero shyly said. He wished Trowa was with him.   
  
"Well Heero, you came just in time for a little basketball. Tommy will take you to the locker room as well as get you an outfit for the blue team. We'll be waiting for you." Heero nodded his head and followed Tommy into the boy's locker room.   
  
Tommy tried to contain himself from jumping with joy as Coach Henry told him to lead the young beauty named Heero into the locker room. When he first saw Heero step out of Appercut's office, he felt his lust rise. The boy's skin was the color of honey, his eyes were the hue of a sea during a storm, and his lips appeared to be full and pouty. His face was handsome much like Duo's. "This is your locker." Tommy showed Heero, which was across from Duo's and his. This would be a perfect vantage point to see two beauties at the same time. "I'll go get you some gym clothes." Tommy ran into the office and grabbed two medium-sized clothing. When he came back, he saw that Heero already put his stuff in the locker, "Here." Heero took the clothing and started unbuttoning his jacket in front of Tommy, and then he abruptly stopped and glared at Tommy.   
  
"Do you mind?" He said. Of course Tommy didn't mind. Heero turned his glare down a notch, this time Tommy was shaking in his shoes and decided to get out before Heero did something with murderous intent.   
  
It seemed like forever but was only ten minutes when Heero walked out. Duo turned his attention towards him and almost drooled. Heero was a sight to behold. He was gorgeous beyond belief, his body was toned and he seemed to be glowing. His skin appeared to be cream colored but was honey instead; the blue jersey didn't do justice to the boy. It only made him more irresistible, it also brought out the gorgeous blue in his eyes. Duo swallowed not once but twice, as Heero turned his attention towards him. He felt himself drowning in those eyes.   
  
"Duo!" Duo yelped as Quatre poked him in the side. "Get ready."   
  
Heero was now standing in front of Tommy, since he was chosen to jump for the ball. Duo doubted that would do any good, since Tommy was taller than him. The whistle blew and Heero jumped higher than Tommy as he knocked the ball out of the other's hand. Duo stood gaping at the muscles on Heero's chest and legs. He shook his head to get the image of a naked Heero out.   
  
Heero's team had the ball again and they were up ten points. Duo was silently cursing.   
  
"Duo what's the hell wrong with you? You lost the ball twice now."   
  
"I don't know Wufei."   
  
"I hope you don't keep this up or otherwise you might not get onto the varsity team this year." Duo glared at Wufei. He always made Varsity for every sport, especially basketball. But since Heero came, he couldn't think straight.   
  
"Damn, Heero is good." Tommy said. Duo hated to admit it, but Heero was far better than him. He was like some sort of speed demon with that ball. He never even missed a shot, even the three pointers.   
  
"No time to be spectators, we got a game to win." Duo said. They got back from their huddle. Duo saw that Heero now had the ball, so he went to guard him. Heero dribbled the ball between his legs and Duo lunged at him, but Heero sidestepped him and made a basket. Duo growled, Heero smirked.   
  
Duo now had the ball, and Heero was guarding him. Duo couldn't get pass him, if he threw it, Heero might block it, so he made a gamble. Duo ran pass Heero but he tripped over someone's feet and lost his balance and fell on top of his already made nemesis. Duo lost the ball and he tried to get up, but he couldn't move when he looked into Heero's eyes. They were dark Prussian with some flecks of green around the irises.   
  
"Get off of me." Heero began to push Duo off. Duo realized their position. He was sprawled on top of Heero in a very erotic way. His legs were straddling Heero's hips as he was on his palm looking into Heero's eyes that was lying under Duo. Duo felt himself go hard, he was thankful Heero threw him off, because he couldn't trust himself to move. Heero got up and glared at him. Duo blushed. He heard Wufei and Quatre run up to help him.   
  
"Quit playing around, Duo. We have to win this thing." Quatre said as he helped Duo off the floor   
  
"Huh!" He stared dumb founded at the Arabian blond, his mind was lost somewhere in the swirls of Heero's eyes.   



	4. ch4

_br> 'I was on top of Heero. What the hell was I thinking?'_ Duo berated himself. They lost the game to the other team. Duo grabbed his stuff out of his gym locker and proceeded to walk out with Quatre, just as Heero came out of the shower. Duo's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it before Heero or Quatre saw him. "Come on Quatre, we're gonna be late!" He grabbed the small blonde's arm and quickly ran out of the locker room.   
  
"What's gotten into you Duo?" He heard Quatre, but Duo refused to reply. "We're always late for class after gym!" Duo decided to ignore him until they reached their pre-calculus class with Mr. Stuart. Duo prayed to every god that he knew that Heero didn't have that class next.   
  
Heero took his time getting dress. His next class was Political Science with Trowa, after which he had calculus, International Studies, and music. Why Doctor J insisted on him taking a feminine course was beyond him. He hoped he had all his classes with Trowa. After he finished changing and was the last one out of the gym, he walked right into Tommy who seemed to be waiting for him.   
  
"Hey Heero, you played great today." Tommy said as he got into step with Heero to walk with him to his next class. "You should try out for the team." Heero glanced at him. "So what's your next class? You don't mind if I walk with you?"   
  
"That is unnecessary." Heero said. He tried speeding up, hoping to get away from the guy, but Tommy didn't noticed. Heero sighed and slowed his speed down, this guy wouldn't get the picture.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Are you dating anyone?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Are you doing anything after school?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Great, then maybe we can hang out."   
  
"No, thanks."   
  
"What about this weekend?"  
  
"I'll be busy."   
  
"Are you staying in the dormitories?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What floor?"   
  
"Does it matter."   
  
"Are you always this direct with people?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So what was your next class?"   
  
"Political Science."   
  
"Great, I have that class too. Come on I'll show you where it is." Tommy grabbed Heero's arm before he could react and dragged Heero to the second floor of the school.   
  
"Look's like Tommy got himself a new boyfriend." Dorothy said, as she watched the blond drag a reluctant brunette upstairs.   
  
"Not if I get him first." Relena said. She had wanted Heero for herself since he first stepped out of the limo  
  
.   
  
"He seems too young."   
  
"Duo said he's a senior and I'm a senior."   
  
"By nepotism you mean." Relena raised her brow at that remark. Only a few people knew that her father threatened the headmaster if he didn't skip his Relena a grade.   
  
"How did you know that? Only a few people are aware of that."   
  
"Duo told me."   
  
"Why that idiot!" Relena nearly shouted. She told Duo her secret when they were going out, but that was months ago. "I'm going to kill him." With that said, Relena went to find the ex who broke her heart, of course it was the other way around.   
  
"This is_ 'our'_ class Heero." Tommy said after they were in the room. Heero looked around and saw that there were a few students here. And none of those students were Trowa. "I sit over here." Tommy said as he steered Heero in the direction of the desks near the windows. Heero didn't budge, he didn't trust the other teen and something was not right about him.   
  
"Hey aren't you Heero Yuy?" A girl with long black hair in plaits asked. "I'm Meiran. You can sit with us." Tommy glared at the girl, she returned the glare. "Wufei is really smart, he can update you on the subject. Tommy here, sleeps in class."   
  
"Go away Meiran."   
  
"It would be cool if you would sit with us."   
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Tommy said in a dangerous voice.   
  
"You look like someone who has a martial arts background."   
  
"I'm warning you." Tommy said as he raised his arm to strike her, but before he could do anything someone grabbed his arm and stared him straight in the eye, daring him to try it, if he valued his life. That someone was Wufei.   
  
"Don't even think about it. Men who strike women are weaklings. Yuy, if I were you, I'd be wise and not hang around jerks like him." Wufei released his grip on the taller boy.   
  
"Fine." Heero finally said. He followed Wufei and Meiran towards the back of the room.   
  
"Damn you Wufei." Tommy muttered as he watched him lead away his catch. Just when he thought he had Heero Yuy, someone else decides to snatch him. "Why is this always happening to me? First Duo, now Heero and it's that bastard Chang's fault. I'll get Heero one way or another Wufei, just watch me." Tommy stomped all the way to his desk in defeat, but his spirit was soaring high as he thought up a plan to make Heero become his.   
  
"This class is a breeze if you pay attention." Meiran was telling Heero. Heero just nodded his head. "It's great that you decided to join us. Right Wuffy?" Meiran grinned slyly at her boyfriend who was reading a book called Republic of Plato.   
  
"You've been hanging around Duo a lot." Wufei said. He didn't look up from his book until the teacher arrived.   
  
"Hello class, glad to see you are all here. I hope you enjoyed your summer." The teacher was an old lady with a mushroom haircut, and pudgy face that went well with her obese figure. She had on a beetle like glass, Meiran started giggling. Wufei nudged her side, she stopped but she was still silently chuckling.   
  
"Mr. Krushinada will not be teaching this class anymore, he moved up to vice principle. For those who don't know me, I am Mrs. Henry. And I will be your teacher for the term. Now, shall we begin?"   
  
"Mr. Maxwell!" The teacher shouted for the thousandth time. "You have detention after school." Mr. Stuart's face was red with anger. This just caused Duo to laugh harder.   
  
"I...I'm sorry sir." Duo managed to choke out, but the teacher looked a bit suspicious and this made Duo laugh harder. "Honestly. I didn't see the bottles."   
  
"They were right in front of you. How could you not see them?" Duo shrugged his shoulders   
  
and continued to laugh some more. "The bottle of liquid nitrogen and carbon dioxide were right before your eyes. Now would someone explain to me, how those little details are hard to miss." No one volunteered; they were busy rolling on the floor laughing. The door swung open to admit the chemistry teacher, a couple of paramedics and the vice-principal. They were greeted with laughter-infected children and a half-frozen statue of Mr. Stuart. The left part of his body was frozen solid and he couldn't move. His face was red, this made him look like a live statue of a gnome, and the man was apparently small. "Thank you Mr. Winner for getting assistance."   
  
"What happen to you?" Treize asked. He was grinning at the frozen teacher.   
  
"Since you ask so nicely Mr. Krushinada, I'll tell you." The sarcasm was not missed in the teacher's voice. "Our young all star Mr. Maxwell here, was jumping around the room like a monkey on sugar and yelling 'hallelujah he is not here' at the same time. Then he ran into my desk that held a small bottle of carbon dioxide, filling the room with smoke. Before we could evacuate the room, Mr. Maxwell knocked over the gallon of nitrogen after he ran smack into the shelf which I apparently was standing under." Mr. Stuart glared at the braided teen who was apparently grinning like the very devil himself.   
  
"And what were you doing under the shelf, knowing it's a safety hazard?" Treize asked.   
  
"I was shutting the doors to keep the gas from affecting any of the mixtures." Mr. Stuart managed to control his voice as he shook with rage that rivaled a dragon. "I will be seeing you after school Mr. Maxwell."  
  
Duo started to laugh again. "No prob..problem." Duo clutched his stomach.   
  
"What were you doing bringing the class into a science lab?" Mrs. Noin asked.   
  
"My room was stuffy, and the science lab was across the hall from my room and it had windows to vent fresh air."   
  
"We'll deal with this after we get you out of that but first we have to get the students out of here." Treize said with mirth, he still had the grin on his face.   
  
AN: Thermodynamics is heat and temperature and Kinematics deals with force and motion ... I think. But I know I'm right on thermodynamics ... hopefully. Anyway Physics is a pain in the ass, believe me. 


	5. ch5

Sitting in complete boredom for forty-five minutes, Heero didn't hear the bell ring until Meiran shook his shoulders. He came out of his daze and followed the others out of the class.  
  
"What's your next class Heero?" Meiran asked  
  
"International Studies."  
  
"Oh, well I'll show you the class. By the way you know Duo Maxwell?" Wufei looked up as Meiran said that name.  
  
"The braided idiot." Heero snorted. Of course he knew him. The bastard was deliberately getting under his skin and it annoyed him to no end. And it was only the first day!  
  
"Sounds like you guys don't get along."  
  
"They don't." Wufei said. They stopped outside the class Heero had next and left him with a good-bye. Before Heero could enter the classroom, someone roughly grabbed him by his arm. 'Always that damn arm.' He thought. First Trowa, then Duo, now it was someone else.  
  
"If I knew you had this class, I would have walked with you here." Tommy whispered closely to Heero's ear, Heero shuddered at the closeness. He tried to get away, but Tommy persisted in holding onto his arm. Great, he thought, here we go again.  
  
"Let go of me." Heero tried to struggle some more out of the tight grasp of the taller boy. Surprisingly Tommy was strong and Heero started to feel a bruise emerge.  
  
"You know Heero. I think we might become great friends or something more if you stop acting like a little bastard." Tommy continued to whisper, this time he was trailing his finger down Heero's spine. Tommy started to purr and it annoyed Heero. "Why don't we skip our classes today? We could have so much fun." Heero didn't like the way he said that last statement. It's now or never, and Heero grabbed Tommy's other arm and yanked him in front so Heero could face him eye to eye. This only encouraged Tommy more. "A bit rough aren't we," he started to trail his hand down Heero's arm. "I like it."  
  
"This is my last warning." Heero glared, Tommy licked his lip.  
  
"You look so beautiful when you're angry, your eyes..." Before Tommy could finish. Heero started to choke him by his neck. Tommy was beginning to turn blue and Heero was not about to let go, well that is until someone screamed and he lost concentration.  
  
"Stop it. Now! Both of you." An elderly man ran out of the room waving his arms around. Heero reluctantly released Tommy, who slid down to the floor trying to breathe. "You come with me now. Dorothy take Tommy to the nurse while I take this troublemaker to the office. Come young man." The teacher took hold of his right arm, again.  
  
The office, which Duo was jailed in, was starting to get a bit stuffy so he took of his school jacket, unbuttoned the top of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. His stomach growled, Mr. Appercut glared.  
  
"Can I please get something to eat? Please ... I can't take this torture. Why am I in here anyway? I'll be having detention after school." Duo continued to whine. The headmaster smirked. "Fine." Duo got up, started to walk around the cramped office to stretch his muscles. He edged closer to the door with a brilliant idea.  
  
"Don't even think about it Mr. Maxwell." Appercut said from his desk and messy pile of papers. Duo's grin turned into a frown. He settled on glaring at the door, willing it to open. And it did, as well as hitting Duo and knocking him to the floor onto his butt.  
  
"Oof." The breath came rushing out as he fell backwards. "What the hell?" He looked up to glare at a very angry teacher and a frowning Heero, who was being lead by his arm.  
  
"Sir, I need to speak with you." He finally saw Duo on the floor with, "What are you doing on the floor Maxwell? Get up this instant."  
  
"Freaking old grouch." Duo muttered.  
  
"Yes Mr. Franklin. What is it this time?" Appercut looked up to see Heero Yuy glaring at Duo, who was dusting himself off at the moment.  
  
"This boy here tried to strangle one of my students." The flabbergasted professor said as he released his grasp on Heero.  
  
"And I presume you have an excuse for that Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Unless you don't count being raped in the hallway as an excuse for self defense than no sir." Heero monotony replied.  
  
"And have you seen this while it was going on Pro. Franklin?"  
  
"Why ... uh ... no sir. But that's beside the point. This boy was choking one of our star pupils."  
  
"He deserved it." Heero said defensively. Appercut rubbed his temple and let out a sigh.  
  
"Heero, you know that trying to kill another student is a very serious offense."  
  
"Why, no I wasn't aware of it." Heero sarcastically retorted. He crossed his arms and looked Appercut straight in the eye. "But then again, so is rape, or attempted rape."  
  
"Were there any witnesses, Professor?"  
  
"No, but I'm pretty sure the camera caught it."  
  
"Until this issue can be taken into account and cleared of any suspicions that you attempted murder, Heero, you will spend your punishment with Mr. Maxwell here." Duo looked up at his name until his mind registered what Appercut said.  
  
"What!? Hell no. I'd rather spend my time working or cleaning the bathrooms then stick around Heero." Duo was not in the mood to spend hours chained to Heero.  
  
"Do you have anything against him, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes and they are private matters." Duo said, Appercut raised an eyebrow. Duo blushed, if they knew the double meaning of that word he would never be able to face either teacher or Heero again.  
  
"Do you share the same opinions with Duo, Heero?"  
  
"No sir. I don't share his opinion or his view."  
  
"Good then. Professor Franklin you can return to class. I'll keep these two in here for the day until I get hold of their parents or guardian." Duo sighed, his mom was going to go ballistic. He wondered what Heero's family would do. They would probably be in shock that their perfect angel is actually human. He took a chance and glanced at Heero. Heero was pale as a ghost.  
  
"Are ... are you going to speak with Doctor J?" Heero quietly asked.  
  
"If I can reach him."  
  
"You can't." Heero said with a bit of panic. Duo could see that Heero' eyes now had fear in them.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because … because you just can't." Heero finally said. "Please sir. I promise never to do anything harmful to another student again."  
  
"I am sorry Heero, but I will be contacting Tommy's parents as well, after I find out what his condition is. If I just ignore the whole thing, there will be more trouble than I can handle."  
  
"I ... I understand." Heero slumped into a chair and ran his hand through his hair. Heero then put his head in his hands. He sounded as though he was crying, Duo couldn't be sure since he only assumed because Heero's shoulder was shaking. Duo wanted to comfort Heero for some unknown reason but he got a hold of himself before he could do anything like that. He remembered that Heero was his enemy and he should be happy that Heero was showing his weakness. But then why was he feeling bad about the other blue-eyed boy? Duo let out a frustrated sigh and decided to imitate Heero and slumped into his chair. Life sucks he finally thought as he took one last glance at Heero. 


	6. ch6

Inside the Yuy's family mansion a scientist looked in disgust at his experiments. They were all dead, all fuckin' dead. Doctor J. cursed at everything in sight, especially the picture of Dekim Barton.  
  
"Stupid meddling fool. I was almost finished. Heero wouldn't be so willing if you stayed on that damn colony, you and your son. "J threw the picture against the wall where it crashed and broke into millions of pieces.  
  
"I'll get Heero back, just you watch." The phone rang and snapped J out of his maniacal thoughts.   
  
"This is Doctor J. speaking." He almost dropped the phone as he heard who it was, "Why Mr. Appercut. Heero is in trouble eh? Do you want me to take him off your hands?" His grin turned into an evil smile, "Yes I agree. He needs disciplinary action." J felt that he was close to his prize. He almost dropped the phone. "What!? I mean that's a fine choice for the boy. Thank you for calling."   
  
Doctor J threw the phone against the wall as he got his second disappointment of the day.  
  
"Now, I just need Duo's parents." Mr. Appercut started dialing the phone again. Heero fidgeted in his chair when he heard the conversation with Doctor J. He knew if he pulled something stupid like that again, he would be back in his nightmare infested home where Dr. J did all kind of sick experiments, and most of them were on him. They were just drugs at first, then it was genetic mutation or something rather close to it. He almost leaped with joy when his uncle told him that he would be learning with Trowa, but he didn't think he would've gone to school. The two things in his life he was thankful for were his cousin Trowa and the fact that Dr. J only got partial custody of him.  
  
"God damn, Duo. Where are your parents?" Appercut slammed the phone down and glared at the other student. Heero flinched inwardly at the sound the phone made. Appercut sounded like J when he was angry.  
  
"Um...I really don't know." Duo yawned and leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head as he crossed his legs.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Duo?" Appercut once again massaged his forehead. Heero suspected it was because of a headache.  
  
"For starters, you can let me go." Appercut sighed and shook his head no, then he looked at Heero. Heero turned his head back to his lap and waited for something to happen.  
  
"Heero Yuy, you will serve detention after school as well." Heero nodded his head. "But I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes as the ones today otherwise you will most likely be expelled and I don't want a bright scholar like you to waste your potential. Do you understand me?" Heero nodded his head once again. He didn't want to go back to the mansion. He'd rather die before seeing his demented tormentor again.  
  
Heero took a sideways glance at Duo and saw that he was asleep, which made him look like a little kid. Heero smiled, well more like a smile/smirk, but nonetheless it was a beautiful smile and Duo saw it.  
  
"The first day of school, and you get detention." Trowa said. "Hmm, there is seriously something wrong with that picture." Trowa and Heero headed toward the room Heero was to be contained in for the better part of two hours.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Trowa asked again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you going to get caught up with the work you missed in class?"  
  
"I'll find a way." They stopped in front of the door to Mrs. Noin's classroom.  
  
"See you in two hours Heero." Heero nodded his head to acknowledge him. "Bye."  
  
Heero stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door and was surprised that Duo was not in there. Heero shrugged his shoulders and scolded himself about the thought of Duo.  
  
"Why do I have to have Mr. Stuart as a detention teacher?" Duo continued complaining to Quatre.  
  
"Duo, it's not Mr. Stuart! So shut up already and ... and ...and .........." Quatre's voice faded when Trowa passed them, barely sparing a glance. Quatre clutched his chest as the taller boy passed.  
  
"You might as well ask him out already." Duo said as he observed a love sick Quatre.  
  
"Oh ... I um ... I ... Duo don't you have detention?" Duo raised an eyebrow and Quatre blushed.  
  
"Changing the subject already, aren't we?" Duo teased.  
  
"Duo!" whined Quatre.  
  
"Just stating the obvious bro."  
  
"Come on, or you going to be late." Quatre grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall past Mr. Stuart's class and into Mrs. Noin's classroom.  
  
Heero looked up, surprised that anyone would just barge in without knocking, only the teachers do that, or so he thought. He looked up from the front desk to stare into dark violet orbs, dark violet angry orbs. 'What now?'  
  
"Well, if it isn't Prince Yuy." Duo said as he sat at the far end of the classroom and glared at Heero.  
  
"Maxwell." Heero said as he turned back to his notebook to study the notes Trowa had given him.  
  
"Oh, hello Heero." A bewildered Quatre said. He glanced at Duo and gulped as he remembered what had happened earlier and decided to stay with Duo, in case something drastic happened.  
  
"Winner." Heero said without looking up, but he didn't need to look up to hear Quatre sit next to Duo.  
  
"Didn't think you would be here." Duo said with contained anger.  
  
"Didn't know you cared." Heero heard Duo snort. He picked up his pencil and tried to write, but oddly his hands were shaking. Seconds later Noin walked calmly through the door as though she had done this a million times before.  
  
"Well it seems both of you are here." She took a glance at Quatre, "and others as well. Let's get started shall we? I want absolutely no talking, and I expect you to be doing some work. Do you got that?" Duo yawned, Heero nodded his head. "You will be in here for two full weeks."  
  
2 hours later  
  
Duo dragged Quatre out of the room, refusing to stay another minute to wait for Heero. Heero, on the other hand, slowly gathered his things and walked silently to his dorm. He unlocked the room and put his things down before he went to lie on the bed. He stopped at the foot of his bed and hesitated before turning back around and going to Trowa's room.  
  
"For two weeks I'll be in hell." Duo complained once again as they walked towards Quatre's home.  
  
"You should've thought of that before causing trouble."  
  
"Yeah, if I knew what the future would be, I wouldn't have done that." They stopped in front of the Winner mansion.  
  
"Let's go to the new club in town." Duo said.  
  
"I can't Duo. I've got homework."  
  
"Just for a few minutes Quatre." Duo pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Duo smiled and started running towards the city bus before it left the suburbs.  
  
"Heero!" Trowa said surprisingly. "I thought you were still in detention." Trowa silently closed the door behind him.  
  
"Only for two hours a day for two weeks straight."  
  
"I take it, it didn't go well."  
  
"No. Maxwell was there."  
  
"Oh, really?" Trowa had a glint in his eyes but it was gone before Heero could interpret it. "Have you eaten yet?" Heero shook his head.  
  
"Good, I was just about to go to a little restaurant I saw. Care to join me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really." Trowa grabbed his jacket and pushed Heero out of his room.  
  
"You call this a club!" Quatre yelled at the top of his lungs. The club had flashing lights of all colors and the techno music was blaring loudly. People wore only a few items of clothing, leaving their bare flesh to be mauled by strangers as they rub one another.  
  
"If there are people, it's a club." Duo replied back. They were sitting at the bar and Duo was excited about this place, or it might be the cups of alcohol he had earlier. A brunette man with light brown eyes walked up to Duo and started whispering to him. Quatre notice that Duo's face was turning red. The man started to inch closer to Duo and Duo was giving him a feral grin, making him look elfish.  
  
"Duo, I think we should go now." He didn't want to get into any trouble.  
  
"So your name's Duo, huh?" The tall brunette said as he tried to cradle Duo's hip. Duo felt like vomiting. He was either sick from the drinks or the guy's cologne.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" He replied back. He faintly heard Quatre saying that he wanted to leave.  
  
"It matters considerably. Seeing that you will be mine."  
  
"In your dreams pal." Duo swatted the larger man's hands away as he tried to pull Duo closer to him from behind. Duo jumped off of the stool and glared at the taller guy. "Let's go Quatre."  
  
"See you around gorgeous."  
  
"Maybe." When they were out of hearing distance, Duo started ranting. "I can't believe that guy had the nerve to tell me that he wanted to sleep with me and have a very intimate relationship. What an asshole." They were close to the entrance when the man from the bar pulled Duo and turned him around to kiss him. Duo was shocked beyond belief, and the man took advantage of it. He slid his tongue into Duo's mouth and started massaging his tongue with his own. Duo knew he should pull back, but god the guy was a good kisser. He closed his eyes and just as fiercely as the other started kissing him. He ignored everything around him, he ignored the feeling of guilt in his heart and the image of another brunette with the eyes of a blue storm and he suddenly pulled out of the other's grasp. They were panting hard and Duo stared, mildly surprise at what he just did.  
  
"Shit" was all he said as he ran out of the building. He heard Quatre closely running after him. They continued running in silence until they stopped in front of a rundown hotel, then Duo threw up. He wanted to get the feeling out of his stomach.  
  
"Duo, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." He said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just drunk." He would never admit to anyone that the guy he kissed turned him on and made his hormones go mad, just by a simple kiss. But that wasn't why he'd pulled back. When he was kissing him, he imagined that it was Heero, and that was the reason why he'd kissed a complete stranger who had the same dark chocolate looks of a blue-eyed angel. He wondered why Heero drove him mad, and it wasn't what happened earlier, as he'd almost gotten his arms torn from their sockets. When he was kissing the other man, he'd felt like he was betraying Heero. "Just fucking great." 


	7. ch7

  
  
"How was detention?" Trowa asked for the third time that night. Speaking to Heero was like speaking to rocks or air. Although either would've been a pleasant conversation when compared to Heero.   
  
"Boring." Surprise, surprise he spoke.   
  
"You can't expect it to be all fun and games." Trowa took a sip of his coffee and stared out the window. "Is that Duo?" Heero turned to look across the street. It was indeed Duo; no one could mistake that long braid. "And ... who is the blond?"   
  
"Quatre." Heero stared at the two bumbling figures, or more like one bumbling figure. Quatre was helping Duo walk. "He looks drunk." Heero shifted in his seat and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow edge slowly around the corner. Heero smirk at the thought of Duo having a stalker, he took another sip of his coffee and saw Quatre hail down a cab so they could get home faster.   
  
"Quatre." Trowa mused and Heero looked a bit disgusted. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" Heero shook his head and Trowa paid for the meal, which consisted of two coffees and a half-finish plate of fries.   
  
It was a long walk back to the dorm without taking the bus and neither of them minded. The night was clear and it was still hot enough to enjoy the brisk walk back.   
  
"I could get use to this." Trowa picked a flower up from the ground, "Living on earth. You don't get to see the moon like this from the colony. It's beautiful."   
  
"You forgot to mention that some cities are highly dangerous."   
  
"Yes. But earth is a beautiful place, Heero. You should learn to appreciate it more." They were now in the lobby of the dormitories.   
  
"There's nothing to appreciate."   
  
"Someday you'll see it my way." Heero gave Trowa a curious look, but Trowa chose to ignore it. "Are you going to sleep in your room tonight?" Heero thought about it for a while. He shouldn't but he did.   
  
"No."   
  
"My intuition was right. I got an extra bed in my room. You could always snuggle into my covers like you used to do when we were kids." Trowa smiled as Heero blushed. He seemed to be contemplating this fact, as his cheeks got redder.   
  
"You don't mind?"   
  
"I don't mind. Just try not to kick me out of bed."   
  
"Affirmative." Heero had on a mischievous smile.   
  
"Don't even think about it."   
  
"Hn. You don't even know what I'm thinking." They had reached the floor Trowa's room was on.   
  
"It's usually something bad." Trowa fiddled with the lock before it finally opened." So you want a pajama or anything? I don't think you want to sleep in your clothes."   
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll still feel the same no matter what I wear." Trowa was right, there was another bed in his room. He must've moved one in while he was in detention. "I'll sleep on the bed." Heero slid under the covers after he changed into Trowa's clothing, or how Trowa puts it: Pj's!   
  
"DUO!" Quatre yelled for the fifth time in the morning. They were really going to be late if Duo didn't wake up. Wufei went to school earlier.   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Let's go." Quatre was roughly shaking him.   
  
"Go where?" Duo mumbled.   
  
"School."   
  
"Right ..." Duo yawned and rolled over onto his back. Quatre had a light bulb shine atop his golden head.   
  
"Heero is going to be wearing nothing but his boxers." Quatre whispered lightly into his ear.   
  
"He is!?" Duo jumped up and saw Quatre with a sly grin and he blushed." Uh, why do I care? Hope he freezes to death."   
  
"I bet he wants to as well." Quatre was still grinning.   
  
"I don't like that look on your face..."Duo slowly backed off the bed. When Quatre grinned or smirked and had that weird twinkle in his eyes, it wasn't a good thing. "Whoa, look at the time, we're gonna be late." Duo grabbed some clothes and flew into the bathroom. Five minutes later he came out and Quatre still had a glint and now a smirk upon his angelic face.   
  
"I don't think I want to know what you're thinking. So whatever it is, drop it and the answer is no." Duo grabbed his bag and his coat with Quatre smirking and his eyes saying 'I know something that you don't.' It was really unnerving for Duo.   
  
"But I didn't say anything." Duo snorted and started running toward the gate leaving Quatre to shake with laughter. "Yet."   
  
Duo and Quatre made it minutes before the bell as Heero dully noted. And Relena, the girl who was squeezing the death out of his arm, arrived thirty minutes before he came down from Trowa's room and when she saw him, she possessively grabbed onto his arm and, yes, it was now turning blue.   
  
"I have never been to the colonies. They must be beautiful ..." Relena rambled on and on, and Heero wondered if she ever shut up. "Oh look, Duo is here. He is really handsome. I used to date him you know ..." Heero felt like banging his head against a wall or something, anything to get away from Relena. Heero wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he was not paying any attention to Relena, despite her death grip on his arm, so he collided with Duo. Neither were pleased about this. It was Heero's fault and he was taught to be polite.   
  
"Sorry ..." He muttered as he pushed Duo aside to get into class.   
  
"What a surprise. The ice prince and princess are together at last, and in so little time." Heero stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sneering remark in Duo's voice.   
  
"Hello Duo." Relena chirped. She seemed overly happy for some reason.   
  
"So what did he bribe you with Relena?" Duo asked. She giggled and it irritated the hell out of Heero.  
  
"That's your department." Heero stated. Duo smirked and it ticked Heero off. "I don't need to bribe anyone."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Hn, really. Unlike you Maxwell." Heero coldly said, "I don't use money to get people to listen to me."   
  
"I doubt that. I don't see you as the type to charm anybody with your good looks." Duo stepped closer to Heero so they were only an inch apart. Heero felt his face burn, but he hoped he wasn't blushing. He stuffed the butterfly in his stomach as he glared at Duo. "Besides even if you did, it would still be funny."   
  
"Whatever." Heero shrugged Relena off none to gently and stormed into the classroom.   
  
The day went by slowly for Duo and it was pure torture in P.E. It was also hell every time he saw Relena latch onto his Heero's arm like a leech. _Wait! Stop that train of thought. Heero is not mine. He's a total bastard. I, Duo Maxwell, do no like that blue-eyed angel creep. Oh great, I did it again. Let's get this straight. Heero and I do not see eye to eye, literally. I am much taller than him and he's a cold bastard. Cute as he is, I still hate him._   
  
Finally the day was over for the students, but Duo and Heero had detention together for another week and a half and they had no intention of getting along during that time.   
  
They were sitting far away from each other and Heero was studying while Duo lazily doodled on his desk. He stared at Heero from the side of his eyes. The boy never put down those books. He dropped his pencil and looked straight at Heero. Heero never acknowledged his presence, he practically ignored him. This should be interesting. Duo got up from his desk and grabbed a chair from a table and skidded to a halt in front of Heero's desk. Heero flipped a page of his physics book, never bothering to look up. Duo grinned like a cheshire cat and slammed his hand on top of Heero's book. Heero looked up. And storming winter eyes met shiny summer violet eyes.   
  
"What?" Heero asked with annoyance.   
  
"Heero, I am beginning to think that you don't like me."   
  
"Hn, it's that obvious?" Heero sarcastically asked. Duo smirked.   
  
"So you actually have a sense of humor, not much but it'll do." Heero turned his eyes to a glare and Duo did not flinch, in fact Duo's grin grew bigger.   
  
"Do you have a point?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then make it."   
  
"If you insist." Duo sat down in his chair and his eyes leveled with Heero's" Let's play a little game."   
  
"Which is?"   
  
"You're an impatient one." Duo then cleared his throat while Heero gave him a much colder glare. How many glares does he have!! "Let me state the rules first. If I win, you get to be my slave and if you win, then I'll do anything you want me to do."   
  
"Sounds interesting."   
  
"So then you accept?"   
  
"No." Heero picked his book back up and started to read again. Duo frustrated, sighed, and took Heero's book away from him. Heero let out a helpless gasp, then gave Duo his death glare which Duo chose to ignore.   
  
"Well it doesn't matter if you say no or yes because I am going to be challenging you. Which of course you are not going to back out of it."   
  
"If it gets you to shut up and leave me alone."   
  
"No, not really. But that's besides the point. So you care to try what I had in mind?" Heero thought about it for a couple of minutes.   
  
"What kind of challenge?" Duo smiled.   
  
"Any kind actually and you in return can challenge me. If I can't do it or don't want to, then I lose that challenge, same to you. We should do this until our detention is over."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Great. I challenge you to a match of wits and cunning. You have to use your brain on this and become physical ... with this, uh, challenge." Duo was blushing. "But then it would probably be easier to just call it a challenge of dare."   
  
"I accept. What do I have to do?"   
  
"Tomorrow, during lunch. I want you to stand on a table and ........." Duo tried not to blush as he pictured Heero stripping in front of the whole school, but that wasn't his challenge. It was mild compared to that; the juicy part would come later on in the week. "Well seeing that you know Relena already, I want you to kiss her. Not just a peck on the cheek or a kiss on her hand, a french kiss. You don't stop until her knees are weak and if she faints then you win." He enjoyed Heero's reaction. He was cute with his pupils gone big and his jaw hanging slightly, leaving his mouth open in a shocked expression. Heero re-collected himself and gave Duo a smirk; it would be called sexy if Heero wasn't making it scary. "You can always forfeit and lose the match." Heero edged closer to Duo so that they were nose to nose and Duo was trying to stop himself from reaching over and just kiss the damn kid.   
  
"I don't intend to lose." The alarm clock on the teacher's desk started ringing, declaring that the detention was over. Heero packed his stuff and left a stunned Duo sitting there with a weird expression on his face.   
  
_ I almost kissed Heero Yuy. What the hell is going on with me? _  
  
"Aaagh. I'm out of here." Duo grabbed his stuff and left the deserted room. But he didn't notice a pair of twinkling sky-blue eyes as he stormed pass Quatre Winner.   
  
Quatre overheard the conversation and thought it was cute when he peeked through the window on the door. And when Heero got up to leave, he ran behind a corner to avoid getting caught. He was going to walk home with Duo, but that could wait while he went to buy a video recorder. This would get interesting, him recording Duo and Heero in detention the whole two weeks. He was sure it would be entertaining.   
  



	8. ch8

Heero thought quite the opposite. One, he had no idea what possessed him to accept Duo's challenge. Two, he had no idea what Duo was getting at by challenging him in the first place. And three, he had never kissed anybody. The last thought was scary for him. If he had to kiss anybody to save his life, it would be anybody but Relena. So why did Duo get under his skin constantly? Ignore that Heero, you've got to find Trowa.  
  
So a few minutes after detention, Heero went in search of Trowa. Meanwhile, Quatre was in the library e-mailing his sister who was staying at the Winner Mansion to see if he could borrow her camcorder, and Trowa was, well somewhere. Back to Heero.  
  
Heero went to his room first to change into something more casual, like khaki pants and a navy t-shirt. He wasn't one for fashion, but who cares. Heero threw his bag onto his bed and took out his laptop, but thought better of it. He placed it on the nightstand. For this particular mission he did not require the use of a laptop. Fuck, where was Trowa? Heero quickly locked his door and went in search of his cousin. He went into the cafeteria, or mess hall/dining hall, whatever it was called. There was no sign of the unibang boy. Heero concluded that he must be in his room, the most likely place which he should've checked first but didn't think about it because a certain braided idiot was in his head. He scowled at himself for that. Once in front of Trowa's room, Heero proceeded to bang on the door. And thankfully Trowa was in. He wasn't too happy about the interruption so he gave Heero a grim look.  
  
"There's no need to bang so loudly. I'm sure you woke up the neighborhood." Trowa leaned against the door frame." I thought you had things to do." Heero's face turned into a scowl.  
  
"They could wait." Heero's brows furrowed in deep thought, finally he looked up. "Trowa can I ask a favor of you?" Heero lightly blushed. Trowa arched an eyebrow. Heero never blushed or for that matter, showed any kind of emotion.  
  
"It depends on the situation." The situation. Heero thought is humiliating. He looked Trowa straight in the eyes and managed to turn red again.  
  
I can't ask that of Trowa. It's disgusting. Now what? Heero thought to himself.  
  
Trowa was looking at him with amusement. Heero scrutinized even more than necessary. He did not like that look on Trowa's face.  
  
"Forget I asked Trowa." Heero didn't want to face further humiliation so he took off. Not to his room, he knew Trowa would find him there. He went to another sanctuary. The library. He was deep in thought and was rushing at top speed so he did not see Quatre and he toppled the blond over. Heero fell on top of Quatre in an ungracious manner.   
  
Quatre did not mind at all, once he knew whom he collided with.  
  
"My apologies." Heero said as he dusted himself off. Quatre was blushing for no apparent reason.  
  
"Uh, it's its okay, Heero." Quatre stammered for no apparent reason either. Standing next to Heero had that kind of effect. Heero was staring at Quatre with a weird look on his face that could only be described as determination and curiosity as well as amusement. Quatre blushed deep red. Heero didn't care.  
  
"Quatre." Heero said in his usual monotone that could only be described as sexy.  
  
"Uh. Yeah Heero?" He managed to say without stuttering. What's wrong with him? He was acting like a young schoolboy who has his first crush.   
  
"Are you doing anything?" Quatre was caught off guard by the question. Why would Heero want to know what he was doing, unless he wanted to use him as way to get to Duo, but there was no harm in answering.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Good." Heero grabbed Quatre's wrist and pulled him out of the library, up to the boy's dormitory and into his room. Quatre was highly suspicious. He'd only known Heero for two days and they were already going to his room. Quatre cut that sentence before he could finish the thought. Heero did not seem like the kind of person who would harm him physically, but why were they going to his room? Heero quickly entered the code into his door and as soon as it opened, he closed it just as fast. Quatre was wary of Heero whom seemed to be breathing heavily.  
  
"Let's go into the next room." Quatre followed Heero into another room, which was apparently an entertainment room.  
  
"Why did you bring me here. If it's about Duo, I-" Heero cut him off.  
  
"It has nothing to do with Duo. Maybe not that much. It's my inability of perfection." Heero sat down on the couch and Quatre took the chair. "I was hoping you could help me." Heero slightly blushed again, god he hated that feeling. Quatre was staring at him as weird as Trowa had been earlier.  
  
"Of course I would love to help you. But if it's anything that would cause Duo harm, I'm-"  
  
"Like hell it would cause Duo any harm." Heero snorted. "It has nothing to do with that monkey you call a friend."  
  
"Duo is not a monkey. He is probably far more intelligent than you."  
  
"Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion." Quatre was momentarily angry before he remembered Heero's request.  
  
"Uh. What did you want me to help you with again?" Heero kept a stone face despite the funny feeling in his stomach. "Why don't you ask Trowa for help? I'm sure he would help you out with your problem."  
  
"I don't want to bring Trowa into this. It's far too complicated."  
  
"I'll try my best Heero. So what do you want me to help you with?" Heero thought about how he should ask it and concluded that being direct was the best option.  
  
"I never had any social contact with others my age until now. And according to Trowa I need to at least try something out before I go home."  
  
"Oh. Well if you want me to help you make new friends then that's no problem." Heero snorted again.  
  
"Your ignoramus friend challenged me to kiss your other ignoramus friend. I, being the idiot, accepted."  
  
"So what's the big deal? Relena is an attractive young..." Quatre trailed off as the meaning of Heero's request dawned on him. Shit, Duo would personally kill him, if he ever found out. If he found out. "Um ... I uh, don't really know what to say Heero. Let me think about it for a moment." Heero nodded. He got up and apparently went to his room leaving Quatre to think about that odd request. Should he, or should he not. It was a once in a lifetime chance. Heero came back in carrying his bag and books. Heero paid no attention to him whatsoever. Heero's shirt was replaced by a silk button top shirt, or in both Trowa and Quatre's case, a pajama top, and Heero had a matching silver pair pants on as well. Oh hell, it's only once, what could go wrong. Forget Duo, for now. Quatre Winner wasn't going to pass this chance up. Heero had his back turned and was facing the electric outlet, trying to hook up his computer. Quatre slowly walked toward him, until he was close to Heero. Quatre was successfully controlling the butterfly in his stomach and keeping his cheeks from heating up. Heero turned around and almost hit Quatre. Heero was startled nonetheless and Quatre took advantage of that as he grabbed Heero's face and gave him his first kiss. Heero was surprised and Quatre took his time massaging Heero's lower lip before he plunged his tongue into Heero.   
  
Heero tasted of an unknown spice and honey. Quatre closed his eyes and gently kiss Heero, taking his time so Heero could at least feel the same pleasure he was feeling. Quatre smiled and broke their kiss. He was breathing hard and Heero was staring at him, frowning a bit. Quatre's mind was whirling. What if that wasn't his request, what if he wanted something else? Did he enjoyed it, I sure as hell did. Quatre thought.  
  
"You okay Heero?" Heero nodded.  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Heero was about to go back to his room when Quatre caught him by the wrist.  
  
"Do you want to practice? I'm sure you want to win."  
  
"You don't mind." Quatre's stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
"No."   
  
Heero seemed to acknowledge this. He walked slowly toward him and Heero thought for a moment before he imitated Quatre by gently pulling his face closer so their lips could touch. Only a few words could define how Quatre felt. He was on fire. God, Heero was a fast learner. Heero's kiss was intense, it wasn't sloppy or wet. He did exactly what Quatre did to him earlier, but according to Quatre it was done without a flaw and, like everything Heero did, it was done with passion and this is what turned Quatre on. He was supposed to be teaching Heero, not the other way around. But Heero was so good, even for a beginner. Quatre's knees were buckling and Heero held him by the waist to deepen the kiss and Quatre would've fainted, if it were not for the phone ringing. Heero let go of him and left to answer it. Quatre was shaking and sweating. He looked at Heero again and grinned. He better win, otherwise his time could've been spent on something more important, like chasing the green eyed Trowa Barton. Gorgeous emerald eyes, Trowa Barton. Heero hung the phone up and went back to the table with his laptop, ignoring Quatre completely.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Since I helped you out. Maybe you could do something for me." Heero looked up and stared at Quatre.  
  
"If it's in my power."  
  
"I want to get to know your cousin a bit more than necessary." Heero had a thoughtful frown, which made him look cute and years younger. "I'll be happy to give you lessons on anything after school." Heero contemplated this for a moment longer, and then he nodded. "Great, I'll meet you by the dining hall tomorrow morning." Quatre quickly grabbed his stuff and happily walked out of Heero's room. Who wouldn't? He gave one of god's finest, perfect creatures with blue eyes that were to die for, their first kiss. And soon, he would be stealing kisses from another of god's angels, who had emerald gems for eyes. No one should be alive and be that sexy, it was unfair. Life was cruel.   
  
I honestly don't know whose pov this was...It sort of meshed together. 


	9. ch9

"What the hell do you mean he is going to stay there? We made a deal Barton. Heero would only be going there for half a semester?" Dr. J shouted through the phone.  
  
~ ~  
  
"I never agreed on it and Heero says he wants to stay, Dr. J. So calm down. I am beginning to think that you don't have the boy's best interest at heart." Dekim silently smoke his cigar and leaned back into his chair as he put his foot on the desk.  
  
~ ~  
  
"How do you know he wants to stay?" J said calmly afterwards. He paced his office and smashed the portraits on the wall to vent his frustration. He was sure Dekim heard this.  
  
~ ~  
  
"I asked him of course and Trowa concluded it for me. Heero is much happier where he is now. He needs to be with children of his own age. He has been mourning the death of his parents far too long. He needs to get out more and experience things a 15 year old does." Dekim took another drag out of his cigar. "Or unless he was not grieving at all during those ten years you had him."  
  
~ ~  
  
"What are you trying to say, Barton?" Dr. J now stopped stomping like a bull and sat down at the window seat. His hands were shaking slightly.  
  
~ ~  
  
"I only seen my nephew for only three weeks at time during those ten years and add those weeks up which adds up to about six months and he still managed to be close to Trowa. What have you been doing with him?" Dekim finished his cigar and put it in the ashtray.  
  
~ ~  
  
"Heero never wanted to visit you. He liked it here where it was safe." J covered up his slip. Nicely done. No one needs to know what I have been doing.  
  
~ ~  
  
"We'll discuss this later. I have more important things to do than argue with you." Dekim Barton hung the phone up and rang for Otto.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I want you to find Treize for me. It looks like he has to put his lawyer skills to the test."  
  
"May I ask why sir?"  
  
"I foresee that there would be the largest custody battle in history." Otto bowed and left the office without anymore question.  
  
~ ~  
  
~ ~  
  
Duo tossed in turn in his bed all night. The anticipation for waiting on what the new day would bring. His mind was working over time, trying to find a way for Heero to lose the challenge. Since he could not sleep, he got up early, for once and got ready. He did some last minute homework and the sun was finally rising, he ran to Quatre's room, hoping to surprise him. But the blond was up already. Smiling, not that it was odd. Quatre was always optimistic and required a smile. But this smile was weird. He couldn't really tell. It was sort of possessive and secretive.  
  
"Uh. Quatre." He timidly said. Quatre looked up. His aqua blue eyes were glinting with satisfaction.  
  
"Hey Duo. I couldn't get some sleep. So I stayed up all night." Duo knew he looked stupid with his mouth hanging in a surprise O.  
  
"Neither did me. I guess we should head to school early then." Quatre absently nodded.  
  
~ ~  
  
"So why were you up all night?" Duo asked. They were walking to school very slowly so they could waste time.  
  
"Nothing really." Duo frowned. Quatre would never stay up way late at night for anything unless....  
  
"Did you and Trowa, head it off?" He was glad to see that Quatre blush.  
  
"You could say that. But not exactly." Quatre would rather burn in the deepest infernal of the universe before he would tell Duo, he was thinking about Heero and comparing him with his cousin.  
  
"So what happen?" Duo pried. Quatre frown. This was a secret he did not intend to share with anyone, except with Heero.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why were you grinning?"  
  
"There's the school. I'll race you to it." Quatre took off without a word, leaving a bewildered Duo to stare at him.  
  
~ ~  
  
Quatre look back and was glad to see that Duo was in no hurry to run after him. He jogged quickly inside and went straight toward the dining hall. True to his word. There was Heero and Trowa sitting at a round table close to the rotunda. He quickly composed himself and walked right over. He knew exactly what he was going to say, that is until someone roughly grabbed him from the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? He is mine." Quatre spun around to face a bruised Tommy.  
  
"I was going to introduce myself." Quatre shook the offending hand of his shoulder.  
  
"What the fuck for?"  
  
"It is no business of yours." Tommy said something unintelligentable. Quatre had to strain his ear to hear him.  
  
"Don't even think about going near him Winner." Quatre arched an eyebrow.  
  
"And what if I do?"  
  
"You'll be sorry that you were ever born.  
  
"Threatening people again. I thought you outgrew that." Someone spoke beside Quatre.  
  
"Wu fei!"  
  
"Good morning, Quatre. I thought you learned your lesson Tommy. But apparently not. Should I re-teach it to you?" Tommy glared at both him and Wu-fei, and on cue Duo showed up, still looking confused. Quatre sighed and looked back at the table, but Heero was gone with Trowa. Life was cruel.  
  
~ ~  
  
Physics was excruciating for Heero. Couple of reasons why. One was Duo's eyes, they were challenging him, and the other reasons were Trowa and Quatre. Trowa kept staring back at the blond with an odd look in his eyes, and if Heero wasn't innocent, he would say it was lust. Quatre kept looking at him like he was some kind of god and when he would catch Quatre staring at Trowa and Trowa was face the other way, he could've sworn the perverted young blond was undressing his cousin in his mind. Heero shutter at the thought. When class was dismissed, Duo winked at him. Heero stared in shock at him, until Relena presumed her cat like claws on his arm. He tried to shake her off, but to no avail, she wouldn't budge. He looked at her and she kept on yapping. The horror of kissing her, in public. Maybe he should forfeit. He would only lose this challenge. The he saw Duo, grinning like a demon on sugar high and re-thought his plan. Heero stared challenging back at him. He knew he would kiss his worse fear that day.  
  
~ ~  
  
One more class until lunch. Duo could not sit still. He saw how Heero was disgusted by Relena. He couldn't blame him, he dated the irritating bitch. Finally the bell ring and class was dismissed. Duo zoomed right out and into the dining hall. He wanted to be there first. He knew exactly where he was going to sit. He chose the round table that Heero and Trowa were sitting at in the morning. Minutes flew by and Duo sat in anticipation. Quatre showed up first, then Wu-fei with Meiran. Relena came in from the french doors with Dorothy. They all sat with Duo, and then he saw him. Heero Yuy was walking arrogantly into the hall like a graceful cat or a bird. He appeared to be floating, his feet were barely touching the ground or so Duo thought. Trowa walked right beside him and he heard Quatre quietly moan. Heero caught Duo's eyes and Duo put on his smirk, daring him to carry on and give the whole school a show. Relena squealed with delight and jumped up from her chair, and like magnet, Relena was drawn to Heero. She latched onto his arm and practically pulled him across the room to the table. Trowa helplessly followed.  
  
"You don't mind scooting over, Duo." Relena pushed Duo's chair over a couple of inches so the two new comers could fit. "Aren't you two going to eat?"  
  
"We're not hungry." Trowa said. If Duo were looking at Quatre, he would have literally seen him float onto cloud nine.  
  
"But you have to eat something. How are you going to survive the rest of the day without your vitamins? Heero are you listening to me?" Heero did not respond. He and Duo were staring murderously at each other. Duo was enjoying every minute of it and Heero hating every second of it.  
  
"Didn't you hear your princess?"  
  
"Hn." Heero turned his eyes back to the room full of people. Duo was sure he was thinking about how humiliating it would be to kiss the class slut.  
  
~ ~  
  
Heero was calculating on when was the right time to kill Duo Maxwell. He looked at Relena again and she seemed to be glowing every time he looked at her. His stomach churned over in disgust. If he could, he would have vomited and gave up. But he never could resist a challenge, especially when danger was involved.  
  
"The time is almost over." He heard Duo. No one paid attention, except for Quatre and him. He looked at Duo again and that damn challenging grin was on his face again. He turned toward Quatre, whom sympathetically supported him. There was only one thing to do and there was only ten minutes left. Duo's eyes were teasing him, he knew it. He died inside as he stepped onto the table.  
  
"Heero..what..what are you doing?" Relena silently asked. Trowa was speechless. Wu fei and Meiran's face were surprised and their mouth was open. Quatre stared at him apologetically. He glared at Duo and lifted Relena off her feet and gave a silent scream that no one heard when Heero's mouth covered hers. The seconds flew and time stopped as the dining hall became deathly quiet. Relena was in heaven. Heero was burning in hell. Damn you Maxwell. Relena sighed and then fainted. Heero was left holding her, then he jumped off the table and handed her to Wu fei, none to gently and smirked.  
  
"I told you, I wouldn't lose Maxwell." Heero strode gracefully out of the cafeteria leaving a speechless dining hall in his wake. 


	10. ch10

Heero skipped his classes and sat under a tree in the school orchard. In two more hours, he had to face Maxwell again. Heero relish this thought, torturing Duo would be fun. He never felt more disgusted in his life then he was at lunch. He wasn't humiliated. It took him at least twenty minutes to rinse his mouth of the taste of Relena. He shudder as he thought about her again. Heero closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. He enjoyed the silent. Nature was beautiful when it was quiet. He was lost in thought that he did not hear the approaching footstep. If he did he would seen Tommy, grinning like a maniac. But when Heero finally did heard him, it was too late. He felt someone kissing him and his eyes flew open in surprise. Tommy seemed to enjoy it. Heero started to struggle, but Tommy pinned both his arms to the ground in a death grip. Heero tried to bite the offending tongue but missed when Tommy trailed his kisses down Heero's jaw line.  
  
"Did you think I would give up that easily." Tommy murmured as he nibbled on Heero's ears.  
  
"Get off me." Heero thrust his knees up to kick him. But Tommy pushed his full bodyweight on Heero, preventing him from any kind of escape. "Let me go."  
  
"Not when I'm ready." Tommy captured his mouth in a bruising grip, none too gently he ravished Heero's mouth. And for some reason of its own, Heero's body responded while his mind screamed. Tommy inwardly smiled. He released Heero's arms and cupped his face in his hands. Tommy broke their kiss and Heero was breathing with silent rage.  
  
"Now that wasn't hard." Heero glared at Tommy. "Relena doesn't deserve you and no one else for that matter. I'll make you mines, Heero." Tommy whispered. Heero decided it was time to stop this madness and punched him. Tommy landed on his back, sprawled and shock on the grass floor. But that was quickly replace by a smile.  
  
"Stay away from me." Heero threaten. Tommy laughed.  
  
"That's impossible. I can't let you go once I tasted you. You are much better than Duo." Tommy grinned as he got up to dust the grass of his trousers. He seemed unscathed and ignored Heero's hatred for him.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes. Dou. He was quite a tasty treat. I was distraught that he left me, but now that you're here. My frown turned upside down, but I would go back with him if circumstances were different." Tommy said as he moved closer, making Heero inched backwards to the tree. "I don't like Relena touching you Heero. You are mine whether you like it or not." Tommy blocked Heero with both his arms on the side of his head. Heero had to look up to glare at him.  
  
"I don't belong to anyone." Heero coldly whispered.  
  
"Well now you do." Tommy leaned down to kiss Heero, but Heero acting on reflex kicked him in the groin then kicked him in the face after Tommy fell on his knees.  
  
"Keep on dreaming, Finnegan." Heero grabbed his bag and walked off toward the building without a backward glance.  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe it, Dorothy." Relena said for the thousandth time. She was staring at Dorothy with a crazy smile. "He kissed me. In front of the school, he likes me after all."  
  
Dorothy remained impassive; she was not going to tell Relena that Heero was thoroughly disgusted when he kissed her. Dorothy had seen it and so did many others. Duo was laughing his ass off, she suspected he had something to do with this.  
  
"Did you see it. I never felt so wonderful...."Relena trailed off. Dorothy sighed and she did the one best thing a friend would do. She knocked Relena out.  
  
"Wonderful or not, Relena. You don't deserve him and I know someone who does." Dorothy coldly said. Hoping against all odds that Relena would get a black eye.  
  
"See ya hon." Dorothy walked out of the nurse's office.  
  
~  
  
"Uh..um..Hi..Trowa...do you mind if I sit here?" Quatre asked his emerald eyed Greek god. Trowa looked at the empty seat that belong to Heero, iwhere is Heero?/i  
  
"Not at all."   
  
Quatre almost floated to heaven. That voice was like music to his ears. Silky, poetic and musical.  
  
"Thanks. Duo was annoying me." Trowa didn't say anything but stared at the black board. He couldn't believe it.   
  
Quatre, the boy he's been fantasying about was sitting next to him and he had nothing to say.What could you say to a pure angel."Trowa...." Quatre bit his lower lip, there was a tinge of red creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I was wondering if you um.....would like to." Quatre was almost fidgeting. Trowa raised his eyebrow and looked at Quatre strangely. "Come with me...and Duo to this uh..."  
  
"Club."  
  
"Yes! I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to..."   
  
"Hn, are you asking me out?" Trowa almost said in a accusing tone, Quatre lost all his confidence, but he came this far, so why give up now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll met you at 7 pm outside the school." The bell rang and Trowa got up to leave. Quatre stared after him with and odd look of disbelief. Trowa Barton is going on a date with him! Life was not cruel after all.  
  
~  
  
It was the time of the day that Duo hated the most. It was after school and that meant detention which leads to Heero whom was just being ravished by his hated ex, Tommy in the school orchard. Duo didn't mean to spy on him. He had that urge to see where Heero went and what he would do. Now Duo was guilty that he witnessed something as disgusting as Tommy kissing Heero. Not that he was jealous or anything. It was just sick. So he did the only thing he had to do, he went to class and started to pick on Quatre and then Quatre grabbed his books and went to sit by Trowa, that happened earlier.  
  
Duo slumped into his usual chair in detention and waited for Noin. She would just come to the classroom for a few minutes then take off and leave a stupid timer. The door opened, but it wasn't Noin. It was an angry Heero Yuy. Duo smirked.  
  
"Never knew you had it in you to-"Duo didn't get to finish the sentence as Heero yanked him out of his chair. "What the hell is your problem!"  
  
"I don't like you Maxwell." Heero said still holding Duo in a strangling grip.  
  
"I never said fall in love with me." Duo retorted.  
  
"What the hell kind of challenge was that?" Heero spat.  
  
"What you didn't like it?"  
  
"You know that answer to the question."  
  
"I do, huh?" Duo grinned jovially, which caused Heero to look like the son of the devil, a very handsome one. Heero threw him back into the chair.  
  
"Maxwell," Heero snarled ."My challenge is this." Duo didn't like the sound of that. "I 'dare' you to go back out with Tommy." Duo's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What the fuck for?"  
  
"You can always forfeit." If Duo forfeited, he would lose this match and Heero would be up one ahead of him. Well for bigger things in life, you have to make small sacrifices.  
  
"Ah, of course Heero. I choose option two." Duo said. He could've sworn he saw steam come out of Heero's ears. "Now that's done. I got something in mind for you Heero."  
  
"I don't have all day."  
  
"Of course you don't, but this is going to happen tonight at eight."  
  
"Quit playing games."  
  
"Alright, sheesh. Our challenge is still on and it's my turn." Heero glared. "You are going to a club with me." Heero frowned ." You could always forfeit."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Great. I'll be here to get you at 7. Remember wear something sexy."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you automatically lose." Duo smiled as Heero's composure grew into a glacier.  
  
"I never lose and I don't intend to."  
  
"Perfectly said." Heero had on a very playful smirk. Something was going on in that head of his.   
  
"Don't expect me to go easy on since you have been doing that to me." Heero walked out of the classroom and ignored Noin yelling at him. He hated Duo for forfeiting. How was he able to get Tommy to leave him alone and why did he agreed to go to a club? He hated those places with loud music. 


	11. ch11

Heero hurriedly walked back to the fifth floor to Trowa's room. It was still hours before Heero would met with Duo. And before that he needed to speak with Trowa. He was having strange feelings whenever Duo was near. It was always anger, joy, and some weird feeling that made his stomach do back flips. Whatever this new feeling was, he didn't like it.Trowa would know if it was normal or not. As soon as he got onto the last step of the fifth floor, he heard a familiar voice and Trowa rapidly whispering. Curiosity got the best of him. He silently crept toward the end of the hallway.  
  
"Please Trowa. Just this once." Heero heard Quatre.  
  
"I don't want to rush into things Quatre." Heero now more curious than ever, decided to peep. Trowa was leaning against the wall and Quatre was standing next to him.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you in a little while." Quatre rushed toward the stairs and abruptly halted as he saw Heero. Quatre was red, apparently from seeing Heero.   
  
"Hi, Heero. I didn't see you....How much did you heard?"  
  
Heero stared at him perplexed. "Not that much."  
  
"How much is not that much?" Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Just the last part." Heero decided to say and not tell that he heard almost a lot.  
  
"Thank god. That's a relief. See ya' around Heero." Quatre continued to walk down the stairs with a bounce in his steps. Heero got back on course to Trowa's room. He opened the door without knocking.  
  
"Trowa, what did Quatre want?" Heero sat at the edge of the bed while Trowa rummaged through his closet.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Heero did you need anything?" Trowa looked at him with a desperate look.  
  
"Um..I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes...."Heero whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Duo and I are challenging each other and I don't want to lose to someone who lacks intelligence."  
  
"So, that explains why you kissed Relena."   
  
Heero nodded his head and his cheeks were red as he remembered that little episode.  
  
"And Duo challenged me again....." Heero trailed off when Trowa burst out laughing. A couple of minutes went by when Trowa calmed down.  
  
"So what did Duo challenged you with this time?" Trowa asked as he sat down by Heero. Heero's face turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"Togotoaclubwithhim."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants me to go to a club." Heero's face was back to its normal shade, despite the tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
  
"I think I might have just the thing for you." Trowa said with a calm face, but his conscience was doing a Salsa dance as he finally got the chance to get Heero to wear something that isn't strictly casual or laid back. Duo would definitly be surprised. "Do you accept?  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
"Good, then lets get started with phase one."  
  
~  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Quatre asked when he ran into Duo on the way home.  
  
"Heero." Quatre looked puzzled by the answer Duo gave him. Duo just smiled secretively. "It's nothing to worry about Quat. Let's just say I got a date for tonight."  
  
Quatre dropped his book in shock, did he just heard right? "You asked Heero Yuy out. The son of Odin L. Yuy, the kid you hate because he is the heir to the Yuy organization?" Quatre asked in disbelief with a tinge jealousy.  
  
"No. Did I ever told you about the game we're playing?" Duo and Quatre passed the Peacecrafts house. "Anyway, I challenged Heero to this Challenge Game and he accepted it. So far he hasn't lost to me yet."  
  
"I am still confused Duo?"  
  
"Well, a few minutes ago I challenged Heero to go to a club with me." Duo started to laugh. "He is really innocent Quatre, I knew he wouldn't back down."  
  
"Technically it's a date but literally it's a challnge?" Quatre asked. "Duo you can't play around with his emotions. He is only 15 for fucks sake!"  
  
"It's not like I'm going to hurt him Quatre. No I have something else planned for him." Duo grinned maniacally. "Besides, he doesn't know that it's a date and still thinks it's a challenge."  
  
"You gone mad Duo!" Quatre said when they finally walked to the doorstep of Quatre's house. "If Trowa finds out on what you are doing with his cousin, I can't guarantee your safety. Heero is Trowa's lifeline Duo. If you hurt Heero, you hurt Trowa and you will hurt me. I hope you remember that." Quatre closed the door after Duo walked in and headed towards his room. Duo shrugged his shoulder and went to his room to find something that would match Heero's eyes. They were beautiful.  
  
~  
  
"I think that should do it." Trowa said as he helped Heero put on the last piece of clothing. "There we are all done and an hour to spare."  
  
"I don't feel comfortable Trowa." Heero said as he looked in the mirror. "Why am I wearing cuffs?"  
  
"Just to make you look more mysterious," Trowa said. He sat down on the edge of his bed, it only took him thirty minutes to get dressed and it took Heero even longer. It took Trowa a better part of an hour to coax his small cousin into puting the pants on. And he had to make a deal with Heero to wear the shirt.  
  
"I don't like it." Heero frowned.  
  
"Well no one said come to me for help." Trowa inwardly sighed. "It's not that bad Heero."  
  
"It's degrading!"  
  
"It's only clothes, Heero!"  
  
"It's leather!"  
  
"Just the bracelets!"  
  
"Gauntlets."  
  
"Whatever." Trowa sighed again. "You're a baby." Heero glared at him.  
  
"I am not a baby. I am an adolescence!"  
  
"The same thing, Heero!" Trowa's voice rose. "You are spoiled."  
  
"And you're not!"  
  
"Aagh, Heero just be quiet already. You are frustrating." Trowa felt like pulling his hair out.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate it."  
  
"Heero. I'm warning you." Trowa threatened.  
  
"How can you wear this stuff?" Heero begain running his hand through his hair to ruffle it more. "It's too tight!"  
  
"Heero it's not tight. It fits exactly right! Now would you be quiet, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"I'm going to change." Heero began to move towards Trowa's closet but Trowa stopped him by tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Just leave it Heero!"  
  
"No! Get off." Heero tried his best to push Trowa off his back, but Trowa was just too heavy.  
  
"I will until you promise me you won't change!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I warned you, Heero." Trowa started to tickle Heero on the side. Heero tried his best not to laugh. But Trowa continued to tickle him and he managed to get Heero to laugh.  
  
~  
  
"Wow Duo." Quatre said as Duo came out of his room wearing a dark velvet-blue Rennissance shirt and black slacks, complete with black buckeled boots. He was wearing dark mascara to bring his eye's out and he was wearing his celtic cross instead of his usual christian cross. Quatre whistled. "That's all for Heero?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong in making a first impression." Duo chuckled. "Well maybe just another impression so Heero won't think that I am conceited or something."  
  
"What are you planning exactly Duo?" Quatre scoweld at Duo.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Quat. Unless you want to watch us..."Duo wickedly smiled as Quatre turned bright red.  
  
"Uh..no thanks..I think we should be going now.."Quatre instantly ran out the door to the car.   
  
~  
  
They were on time when they got to the dorm. It only took about three minutes to get up the stairs and to Trowa's room. Quatre was faintly blushing. They were about to knock when they heard laughter, it was the most beautiful sound to Duo's ears when he recognized it was Heero that was laughing. Quatre pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"I think he's pleading."  
  
"For what?" Duo asked. Quatre shrugged his shoulders and started knocking. No one answered it so Duo opened it somehow. They weren't prepared for the sight before them.  
  
~  
  
Heero was trying to get up from Trowa whom was tickeling him and the younger boy was laughing.  
  
"Alright fine Trowa. " Heero hastilly breathe out. "Get off me."  
  
"Now that's done and over with Heero. Are you going to question my choice again." Heero didn't answer. He was staring behind Trowa's back in shock. Heero felt his face turn red with embarrassment. He didn't see Duo come in or hear them at all. Trowa slowly got up, also surprised.  
  
Quatre coughed. "You guys ready?" 


	12. ch12

Duo smiled as he saw Heero blush. It was very cute. When Trowa got up and Duo finally saw Heero, he stopped breathing. Heero was absolutely stunning in a green velvet shirt that was v-neck. He wore a matching slack like Duo, but it seemed to fit him snugly like a second skin. Duo looked closely and saw that Heero had a fishnet shirt under his green shirt. He was wearing a leather wrist-gauntlet and dark boots. To complete his outfit he was wearing a dark blue vest that looked something akin to polyester. Duo knew it wasn't silk or velvet. But he didn't care, the vest had a hood and pockets.

"It took forever to convince Heero to put those on. But I guess we're ready." Trowa said as he helped Heero up who mutterd a quiet thank you. Trowa quickly locked the door and followed Quatre to his SUV. Without waiting for anyone's input Trowa got into the passengers side and Qautre sat in the drivers' seat when Duo sat in the seat in the back. Heero stayed out of the vehicle and glared at it, and then he glared at Quatre and Trowa and finally gave Duo his deadliest glare and reluctantly got in. When the truck started, the CD player started playing techno. Heero clapped his ears with his hands. He hated music. No one noticed this except a concerend Trowa. Heero's ears were really sensitive, so he never played music around his cousin or otherwise his eardrums would start hurting. It was a very unusual medical problem and the doctors they went to didn't know what caused it. Ten years ago, Heero was perfectly healthy and then Dr. Jay came along....

"Quatre can you turn it down a little. It'a bit too loud." Heero heard Trowa said. Quatre nodded and the music was softly tuned down, but Heero's eardrums still felt like exploding.

"Hey you okay?" Duo asked him with a concern look in his eyes. Heero looked up and nodded his head. He would never let anyone know that he was getting a headache. He really needed pills.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem alright to me." Duo said. "Look we can go to a hospital if you want to."

"I'll be fine." Heero said through gritted teeth.

"If you say so." Duo went back to his musing. And Heero begin to have flashbacks. Things he didn't want to remember.

*

_"Sit done Heero!"__ Dr. J screamed at him and Heero winced at the volume of the sound. "Or I'll make it worse."_

_"But it hurts. I want to see Uncle Dekim and Trowa!" A eight year old Heero said._

_"I said shut up!"_

_"I want my mom!" Heero started to cry. "I want to see her."_

_"I told you to be quiet you insolent brat." Dr. J slapped him on the face and Heero fell backwards. Heero whimpered but he stopped crying. "Now we are going to try this one more time, Heero and you will not make a fuss about it, because you know why?"_

_"Little boys don't cry." Heero whispered. "Only girls."_

_"And are you a girl?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Good." Dr. J started turning a dial and Heero cluctched onto the chair as tight as possible. He bit back tears as the volume turned up and Heero screamed. Very soon the noise stopped. Dr. J came over and started to inspect him._

_"Hmm, it seems that your ears needed a little more work, Heero. I can't have an imperfect child running now can I?" Heero shook his head. _

*

"Finally we are here." Duo brought Heero back from his memories. "I swear Quatre, you drive like a turtle." They past the line into the club. Heero saw Quatre take Trowa by the hand and the gaurd let them in. Duo did the same, and Heero faintly blushed. But got over it when the music came full blast once they stepped inside the club. Heero quickly yanked out of Duo's grasp and headed for the bathroom, wherever that was. He stumbled between people by the bar and dance floor. He felt someone grab him by the waist with strong hands and lead him to the bathroom. It was Trowa. Trowa chased the inhabitants out and quickly wetted some paper-towels.

"You're bleeding Heero." Trowa said as he wiped the blood from the side of Heero's face. "You shouldn't have come."

"I never back down from anything Trowa." Heero said as he sank to the floor of the bathroom.

"I think I should take you back to the dorm." Trowa said as he threw away the towels and dried his hands. "I'll tell Quatre."

"It's okay Trowa."

"No it's not." Trowa bent down to face Heero. "It's my fault Heero. I should've stopped you."

"I'll be okay Trowa." Heero lied. He never mastered to control the nano-chip that amplified his ears. The one Dr. J installed in him for safety measures.

"You're crying Heero." Trowa gently wiped the tears away. "We should go." Just then a concerned Quatre and Duo came running in.

"Are you okay Heero?" Quatre asked in a gentle voice. Heero turned away from him and stared blankly at the sinks.

"I'm sorry Quatre." Trowa said "I'm going to take Heero back to his room."

"Why not a hospital. We can call a doctor."

"No doctors can cure him Quatre." Trowa said as he helped Heero up. "If I wasn't thinking of myself. I could've stopped Heero from coming." Trowa gently guided Heero to the door. "Cover your ears Heero. I'll lead you out." Heero did so and closed his eyes as the music started to flood through his hands. It wasn't bad as the first time he stepped in here. But it still hurted. Trowa guided him in a zigzag route to the exit and Heero felt a rush of cold breeze. He let go of his ears and stared silently out into the night as Trowa began to walk with him to a cab. His ears still throbbed with pain and his headache was a major migraine now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo wasn't paying attention to Heero in the cab, he was busy trying to dance in the back seat without Quatre scolding him. Otherwise he woudln't shrugged Heero's odd behavior off. He instantly knew something was wrong when Trowa told Quatre to turn the music down and Heero bending over, covering his ears. He figure he didn't like this kind of music. So he was hoping to change that when they got off the SUV, and he knew he would change Heero's pov about music or he would die trying, that's why he grabbed his hands and the fact the guard would only let VIP members in. He was too enthralled in the music, that he mometarily forgot about Heero, until he saw Trowa leap down the stairs with perfect agility and helped his stumbling cousin.

"What's wrong with Heero?" Duo yelled at Quatre and the blond only mouthed 'I don't know.' Duo just ignored the two cousins and headed for the bar where he met the older Heero look-a-like. He was glad the guy wasn't there. Quatre followed him.

"Duo, why are people running out of the bathroom?"

"Huh?" Duo turned his head to see people coming from the hallway where the bathrooms were. He heard a few muttered curse about 'stupid brats,' 'no respect, chase us out. Damn kid, no one told him to start bleeding, 'shouldn't got in a fight.' Duo and Quatre heard the voices and all the clues added up. Heero stumbling to the bathroom as though he was in pain, Trowa helping him and people running out.

"Duo I got a bad feeling about this." Quatre said as he got up and ran toward the bathrooms. Duo followed him and they found Trowa leaning over a crying Heero, or at least he thought he was crying. Quatre walked up to the two and in his best, gentle, caring voice asked Heero if he was okay. Duo moved closer to hear Trowa and Quatre talking.

"I'm sorry Quatre." Trowa said "I'm going to take Heero back to his room."

"Why not a hospital. We can call a doctor." Quatre said in a motherly tone. _Why did Heero need a doctor?_

"No doctors can cure him Quatre." Trowa said as he helped Heero up. "If I wasn't thinking of myself. I could've stopped Heero from coming." Trowa gently guided Heero to the door. "Cover your ears Heero. I'll lead you out." 

Duo stared at the two until they left. So Heero Yuy wasn't perfect after all.

"Duo.."Quatre said in a concerned voice. "There's blood on the floor." Duo turned his head quickly to the spot where Heero sat. There was bloody finger marks on the floor. Duo didn't need a diagnosis to know that there was something medically wrong with Heero. He grabbed Quatre and dragged him out of the bathroom and out into the cold night. But there was no sign of Heero or Trowa anywhere.

"Why do I have the feeling that something seriously bad is going to happen?" Duo asked the empty night.


	13. ch13

"Come on Heero, you have to sleep." Trowa pleaded with Heero. Heero was staring blankly at the wall. "Get some rest. You'll need it."  
  
"I don't like sleeping alone." Heero said.  
  
"You don't have to." Trowa said. "I'll be here. You know that."  
  
Heero turned to stare at Trowa. Their was tears flowing from Heero's eyes, Trowa noted. But it seemed that Heero just ignored them. Like he usually did.  
  
"You won't get those nightmares anymore Heero. You got me by your side." Heero returned to stare blankly at the wall, ignoring Trowa once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! A new record I'm up early." Duo said as he got out of the shower.   
  
"Very unusual indeed Duo." Wu fei commented. He got closer and started inspecting Duo as though he was an alien. "Alright Duo. Who or what is it?"  
  
"It's name is Heero Yuy." Quatre yelled somewhere from down the hallway. Duo imagined strangling Quatre in alley way somewhere.  
  
"Heero Yuy." Wu fei repeated. He was shock beyond belief, just like Quatre. But there was a little suspicion that Wu fei felt. "What did you do Duo?"  
  
"Nothing!" Duo started to braid his hair. "Quit accusing me already."  
  
"You had to do something." Wu fei crossed his arms. "I highly doubt that Heero Yuy would just willing jump at a chance to go out with you. He has pride."  
  
"I just challenged him!" Duo said defensely. "It's not my fault he doesn't know when to quit."  
  
"Anything happens to him Duo." Wu fei suddenly said. "You will regret it."  
  
"I know, I know. Quatre said the same thing." Duo muttered. Then Quatre jovially came into the room smiling of dandelions and sunshine. That was nothing new.  
  
"I decided to drive to school. I want to show Trowa around the city a bit." Quatre said.  
  
"We figured that." Wu fei and Duo simultaneously. Quatre blushed.  
  
"You guys want a ride."  
  
"You think we're going to walk all the way to school." Duo glared. "Not a chance in hell when you all of a sudden decide to drive."  
  
"Whatever you say Duo. Just get into the vehicle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa got up, his back was stiff, he been sleeping on the chair in Heero's room. Heero was curled up protectively in the blanket and Trowa decided not to wake him as he dug through Heero's closet to look for a uniform. They relatively fit the same clothes, so it didn't matter if they got their stuff mixed up. He stared at the sleeping figure on the bed and decided to wake him after his shower.  
  
~  
  
Heero heard Trowa walk around and then the sound of the shower coming on and he slowly got up. His headace was gone, but it left a dull ache in his temple. Heero groggily got out of bed and went to the other room to look for something to eat and maybe find some sort of asprin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre, Duo and Wu fei sat worriedly in their Physics class. Neither Heero nor Trowa showed up, usually they were early to the class, but thirty minutes pass and class was almost over.  
  
"What happened last night?" Wu fei glared at Duo.  
  
"Heero just started to bleed..."Quatre whispered, fearing that someone might over hear them. "And Trowa took him back to the dorm." At this instant, Trowa came walking in, looking worn and tired.  
  
"Mr. Barton I presume you have an excuse." Noin asked.  
  
"I overslept and Heero is ill. He want be showing up for any of his classes." Trowa turned around and headed for his seat. He ignored the worried glance Quatre gave him and ignored the others around him. Duo sighed and poked Trowa's back and Duo felt the other boy stiffen.  
  
Trowa turned around in his seat to look at Duo. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"What's wrong with Heero?"  
  
"He doesn't want to leave his room." Trowa replied.  
  
"What happened to him last night?"  
  
"What always happens to him when Heero is near loud music. His ears are really sensitive Duo." Trowa turned around, but Duo managed to hear him mutter something under his breath."....but that's not all."  
  
Duo began to regret his last challenge. Maybe he should go visit Heero and apologize to him.  
  
"Will he be okay?" He heard Quatre asked and Trowa absently nodded. The bell finally rang after some slow agonizing minutes and Duo dashed out of the classroom leaving a baffled Quatre and Wu fei. Duo didn't want to expalin. He didn't need to. They knew what he was going to do. The only problem was the he didn't know what room was Heero's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa couldn't get the image of his sick cousin out of his head. Usually Heero never had any other symptoms other than a headache. But strangely Heero got some kind of fever and he was burning to the touch. Trowa didn't want to leave him, but Heero urged him to go to class. Trowa reluctantly left and hopefully Heero would be okay. He shouldn't have left him, but what other choice did he had. It wasn't as though Heero was dying. Trowa gave in and decided to check on him after his next class and if he wasn't better he would call his dad. Trowa heard Quatre ask something and chose not to answer it. He was too tired to do anything but stare at the board in a comatose state with his eyes open.  
  
Duo ran knocking on some doors. Until one person finally answered and it was a acne infested junior. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, what room is Heero in?"  
  
"The last room." Acne infested kid pointed to the direction. "By the way. I would like to get your number if you don't mind."  
  
"Uh..I'm kind of in a hurry." Duo cautiously retreated backwards.  
  
"Well that's too bad, you really are kind of cute...."Duo didn't hear the rest as he took off towards Heero's room. He hoped it was the right one.  
  
"Heero!" Duo banged on the door as he nearly shouted his name. "I know you're awake Heero. So answer the damn door."  
  
No one bother to come to the door and Duo stopped his constant banging and placed his head on the door to contemplate his next move.  
  
"You need help?" Duo inwardly groaned. "I'll make a deal with you. Give me your number and we can schedule a date for next friday."  
  
Duo didn't look up. He knew it was the acne infested kid and there was no way in hell he was going to go out him.  
  
"Look, we can compromise-" The door opened and Duo fell ontop of Heero. "Or you can just do that." The kid walked away and Duo once again found himself lost in Heero's eyes and once again he couldn't move.  
  
"Get off me Duo." Heero tried to push Duo off of him and Duo reluctantly got up. Lying atop Heero was quite nice. Wait Heero called him Duo! "What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
Heero moved aside to let Duo pass and Duo sat down on the chair Trowa slept in. Heero slowly moved back to his bed, as though he was in pain.  
  
"I just came to apologize about last night Heero. If I knew what kind of condtion you woud get in.." Heero was looking at him curiously.  
  
"You're not the one to blame Duo. It was my fault." Heero pulled his blanket covers over himself and slumped back into the bed. "Now leave me alone."  
  
"So forgive and forget?" Duo asked.  
  
"Forgive what? I just want to forget you." Heero yawned in his sleep.  
  
"Fine. I just came to say I was sorry. There's no need to be a total jerk about it." Duo grumbled. When Heero didn't answered, Duo suspected it was time to leave. But he didn't leave, not yet. He walked around the other side of the bed and noticed that Heero was fast asleep. He looked much younger, cuter and more innocent. But his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Heero.." Duo gently shoved the boy to wake up, but Heero was asleep. "Well, I'll be damn. He's a heavy sleeper or maybe he's just tired." Duo turned to leave but stopped halfway toward the door.  
  
"If Trowa finds out on what you are doing with his cousin, I can't gurantee your safety. Heero is Trowa's lifleline Duo. If you hurt Heero, you hurt Trowa and you will hurt me. I hope you remember that." Quatre said  
  
Duo leaned closer to Heero's face and gently kissed him. He expected Heero to remain sleeping, but Heero's eyelids quickly flutterd open and then close again as Duo began to ravish Heero's lips and all Heero could do was moan and drift off to a deep slumber. Duo pulled back, breathing heavily. He wanted to do that since he laid eyes on Heero. Now that he did, he wanted to go furthur. But of course that would mean his ultimate death by the hands of Quatre, Wu fei and not to mention Trowa. Duos gently tucked the blanked snuggly around Heero and notice an empty bottle by the bed. It was an asprin bottle half full. Duo glanced back at Heero with a frown.  
  
He overdosed himself?  
  
"He took enough to alleveate his pain this morning and when he wakes up, he won't remember anything." Trowa said from behind him and Duo jumped, he dropped the bottle out of surprise.   
  
"How long were you in here?" Duo asked.  
  
"The second you found the bottle." Trowa raised a curious brow. "Why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"What are you doing in here Duo?" Trowa sat at the edge of the bed. "It's not like the two of you get along."  
  
"I just wanted to apologize about last night if that's okay your highness." Duo mockingly bowed. Trowa smirked.  
  
"No need. I'm sure he wouldn't care one way or the other. But thanks anyway Duo."  
  
"No problem." Duo turned to leave again, but not without a last look at Heero. "And Barton. Don't mention this to anyone. Your very life depends on it."  
  
Trowa continued smirking. "No problem Duo. I won't tell anyone you visited him."  
  
Once out of the room, Duo let the breath he was holding go. It was his lucky day that Trowa didn't bust him stealing a chaste kiss from his cousin.  
  
______________________________________________________________-_______  
  
AN::::My excuse this time….was extreme pms….Fine, fine. I was busy getting on my parents nerve because they forgot my birthday and sorry that I made you people suffer… 


	14. ch14

He slowly walked back to class, feeling a bit guilty at what he did earlier. Now the only thing remained was whether Heero remember it. Most likely not. Someone roughly grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall and his head slammed back against it.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing Duo." Tommy demanded. He had Duo pinned against the wall on the second floor with one arm holding Duo by the shoulder and the other pushing his other arm to his side.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo retorted. He tried prying himself loose from Tommy, but the other was surprisingly strong.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it before everyone gets it correct." Tommy coldly whispered. "Heero is mines."  
  
"You can say that all you want Tommy." Duo pushed Tommy roughly back. "But unlike you. Heero didn't push me away."  
  
"You saw?" Tommy asked. Duo smirked at the surprise look on Tommy's face. "Well...yeah." Duo said. "It was in plain public."  
  
"But at least we both know that Heero responded to me." Tommy cooly replied.  
  
"If you say so lover boy." Duo shrugged. "But we both know that I spend more time with him."  
  
"Only for detention."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"What are you saying."  
  
"Did you know that Heero is watched carefully by Trowa." Duo grinned as Tommy's face lost its color. "And the fact that Heero is the child of the colonies and if anything happened to him. All Heero has to do is to make a quick call to his uncle or tell Trowa and you be in prison faster than you know it."  
  
"How the hell do you know this?"  
  
"I got my resources. If you don't believe me, ask Trowa yourself." Duo started to walk away and then he stopped to add another remark. "And you know Heero's temperament, just wait until you see Trowa when he get's angry." Duo sauntered off laughing, leaving an angry Tommy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you think that Henry J was abusing Heero?" Treize concluded.  
  
"Exactly." Dekim said through the vid screen.  
  
"And you want me to take the case on?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There are other lawyers..."Treize said.  
  
"Yes there is, but you are very talented Treize."  
  
"First, I need all the files of Heero Yuy." Treize leaned back against his black leather chair and he clamly laid his hand on his elegant hand. "That means everything."  
  
"So you accept."  
  
"What do you think Dekim?"  
  
"Thank you Treize." The screen turned off and Treize remained in his current position until he got up to look for Heero Yuy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you okay Duo?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded his head. "You've been awfully quiet. The tryouts starts next week."  
  
"I know, I know." Duo sighed. "I'll be there." "Do you think Heero might tryout for the team." Duo shrugged his shoulders and stared blankly at the clock and waited for th bell to ring. It   
  
was his last class of the day and he would be in detention alone. For the first time this week,   
  
Duo wasn't looking forward to it, because Heero won't be there. Quatre ignored him and continued to talk to Trowa about a possible meeting place at some restraunt downtown and   
  
they invited Duo, but Duo didn't want to be a third wheel. The bell rang and Duo slowly walked to the most hated classroom in the school.  
  
"You're early."   
  
Duo dropped his books out of surprise. Heero was standing by the teacher's desk with his arm crossed. Earlier he was sick and pale, but now..Duo marveled at the change in Heero and stared shock at the fast   
  
recovery of the boy. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something." Heero looked away.  
  
"I don't like the idea of staying in bed all day."  
  
"Well, we might as well get started with our little game." Duo inwardly smiled as Heero looked at him.  
  
"Why were you in my room this morning?" Duo was thrown off guard by the question. "I remember you knocking on the door and that's about it..." Heero looked at Duo expectantly. "You were...talking and standing by my bed..."  
  
Shit! Shit! Duo thought as he could only stare at Heero out of terror and joy. Part of him hoped he would remember and the other wanted him not to remember. Duo noticed that Heero stopped talking and he stared at Duo with a weird curious look that could only be described as cute and Heero walked closer.  
  
"Why did you do it Duo?" Heero asked. Duo could only stare blankly at him, because you were just too irresistible to resist. "I thought you hated me?"  
  
"The question is do you hate me Heero?" Duo asked and silently prayed.  
  
"Hate is a strong word Duo." Heero said. "I don't hate you nor dislike you because I don't know you."  
  
"Good answer." Duo said. He smiled as an idea occurred in his head. "Would you like to?"  
  
"What?" Heero looked completely shock. "Would I like to wha-"  
  
"To know me. I don't really hate you or like you, But you're temptation Heero." Duo said as he absently grabbed Heero's hand and pulled the smaller boy closer. "You do know that you're irresistible. I'm sure girls tells you that all the time."  
  
Heero was blushing from his toes to face. Duo smiled as he got a desired affect. Heero was just too cute when he was confused. "I-I...Let go off me." Heero tried to yank his hand back but Duo tightly held on. He was too close to let go now, not this far into the game.  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"J told me to never go anywhere with strangers and without Trowa."  
  
"But I'm no stranger Heero." Duo smiled his devisly handsome grin. "We've been cooped up here for two hours each day and we are already on first name basis. Besided whoever this J is, has no control over your life."  
  
"I don't know." Heero silently said.  
  
"I'll help you make up your mind quickly." Duo leaned forward and kissed Heero. Heero just stood there as he mind completely turned to jello. He couldn't respond because he was beyond shock. Duo just kissed him.  
  
"So yes or no."  
  
"It's a yes." A voice said behind him and Duo quickly spun around to come face-to-face with Trowa Barton and his now dead best friend for not warning him that the other was coming. "Right Heero." Heero didn't say anything. Instead he ran off, blushing crimson. Trowa turned toward Duo. "We'll be at the restraunt around seven." Trowa said and he left to follow his cousin and Quatre started to chuckle.   
  
"You could've said something." Duo snapped.  
  
"But it was cute." Quatre pouted. "Trowa approves."  
  
"What!"  
  
"He approves of you and Heero."  
  
"But-but.." Duo sighed. "I wonder if that was Heero's first real kiss experiment."   
  
"Well actually no..."Quatre blushed and Duo stared at him. "Look at the time I better be going home." Duo quickly caught Quatre's wrist before the small blond could run off. Duo slammed him against the wall, but not roughly.  
  
"You know something Quatre, what is it?" Duo dangerously said.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Duo you have to promise me you won't do anything. I mean anything." Quatre said.  
  
"Fine I promise."  
  
"IwastheonekissedHeerofirst." Quatre whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was the one who kissed Heero first." Duo murdeously glared at him and Quatre continued meekly. "It's your own fault. He woudn't have come to me if you didn't challenge him in the first place."  
  
"You kissed my demon from hell."  
  
"He was a willing participant." Quatre wistfully said as he remembered the past. "He really is good at it."  
  
"Quatre I'm warning you." Duo said.  
  
"I'll see you later Duo. Gotta run." Quatre easily slipped from Duo's clutches. Duo banged his head against the wall. So Heero trusted Quatre and that was a stab to Duo's heart. He didn't know which was worse. The fact that his best friend kissed his little blue-eyed temptation from hell or that his best friend kept this secret without Duo knowing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero slammed the door and quickly jumped into the bed, covering himself with loads of blanlet and pillows. Later, he'll try to bury himself a hundred feet underground. He heard the door open and knew it was Trowa.  
  
"Heero you can't hide forever."  
  
"Yes I can."Came the muffled reply and Trowa sighed as he continued to dig his cousin out   
  
before he suffocates.  
  
"Give Duo a chance."  
  
"A chance at what?" Heero clutched the blanket tightly around him and Trowa decided not to miss with that.  
  
"You know what I mean Heero."  
  
No I don't."  
  
"Quit acting like a child and stand up to your fears." Trowas snapped. Heero abruptly sat up, letting the blanket slide down his back.  
  
"I am not a child and I am not scared..."  
  
"Then prove me wrong Heero."  
  
"Fine." Heero said and Trowa snorted.  
  
"You better be here when I come back." Trowa said before he left. Heero sighed and he felt warm inside as he thought of Duo again.   
  
"Great, I'm blushing." Heero said as he dug himself a hole, admist the pillows and cottons.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN:::My sister stole my computer!!!Sorry, but I'll try to get it back this week until then., cheers! 


	15. ch15

"It's not formal Duo." Quatre started to laugh. Duo glared at him. "I don't know what you're so antsy about."

"You really want to know Quatre?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Duo said. "You go and try to steal my devil incarnate, then you keep a secret from me and you did not warned me that you were with Trowa earlier."

"I'm sorry Duo." Quatre giggled. It was exactly seven and Trowa walked out, followed by a miserable looking Heero. "He's cute when he pouts." Quatre said and that earned a glare from Duo.

Duo sat in the front with Quatre and this relieved Heero so much. His cousin betrayed him and so many other people here. Was it so hard to make friends, people that won't try and rape him when he least expects it.

"So where do you want to go to first guys?" Quatre asked as he started his SUV. "I already got us a reservation so it's no big deal if we're late."

"I don't care." Duo muttered.

"What about a dinner and a movie." Quatre said. "We can eat first and watch a movie at the theaters."

"That sounds fine." Trowa said. Heero did not respond he was busy putting his barrier up to avoid talking and he tried his best to ignore Duo. But he couldn't ignore the other boy. Heero sighed and wondered what went wrong to get himself stuck in this mess.

Quatre steered into a pack parking lot in front of Aerial's diner. It the Denny's of the rich and many students from the school hanged out here, because there was a movie theater nearby and two miles east was a drive in theater and across the street was an arcade. After Quatre parked his truck. Everyone jumped off and Heero slowly got out, avoiding the three other teens, even if one of those teen was his cousin. Quatre and Trowa slowly inched closer as they neared the restraunt and Duo, acting on impulse lazily draped his arm around Heero and Heero immediately stiffened at the invasion of privacy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Heero hissed. Duo only grinned and brought him closer, this earned a blush from the japanesse boy and Duo inwardly smirked.

"Try to loosen up a bit, it might do you some good." Duo said and this earned a kick to his shin from Heero. Duo immediately grasped his leg with both hands. "What the hell did you do that for!" He yelled.

Heero stiffen at the anger in Duo's voice, "I don't need this crap." Heero muttered.

"Cripes, Heero you are so damn stiff!" Duo glared still massaging his shin. Trowa and Quatre stopped walking, clearly hearing Duo's yelp.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Heero muttered.

Quatre walked up to them. "Are you two okay?"

Duo nodded and Heero only glared. Quatre sighed and Trowa threw his cousin a dirty look, which of course Heero ignored.

"Maybe we should go to that Arcade…"Quatre trailed off. "It'll cool you guys off."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!" Duo exclaimed, forgetting about his forming bruise. He grabbed Heero's hand and dragged the reluctant boy across the street.

"You'll like this place, Heero." Duo said. "This is the best hangout for all the surroundeing schools, including the local high schools."

Once they were inside, they were greeted by the site of platform games, fighting games, race games a few kiddie games. Plus it was pack with more then three dozen teens at each game, but most were at the bowling alley on the top floor. The snack bar was completely packed, but the good thing about it was that all the games were free.

"We've gotta try this cool game that just came out." Duo was completely excited over the noise and the games. Heero felt out of place and overdressed. "It's called Gundam. Bandai just released it recently on arcade."

Before Heero could finish taking in everything, someone grabbed him by the shoulder. He expected it to be Trowa, but it was another teen the same height that he was, only he had dyed, spiky red hair and his contacts were white.

"Hey." He said. "You wanna have fun."

Duo was busy talking about the new Gundam game, that he ignored Heero. Heero gulped and shook his head no.

"Aw, come on don't be like that. I need to beat another person at Air Hockey so I can beat the record from the previous king."

Heero looked at the far corner where there was a group of kids surrounding a long, blue table. It looked simple enough so Heero looked back at Duo, who was only apparently ignoring him for another guy. Heero felt a tinge of jealousy and quickly stuffed at. This didn't go notice by the red-hair teen.

"Seems your companion is too busy for you. He won't miss you. I promise." Heero felt himself being dragged for the second time. He was still feeling slightly sick from last night and was greatful, that it wasn't too loud in the arcade. Trowa and Quatre never made it to thr front door, seeing that the blond had other plans. He took Trowa around the alley where he pushed the taller boy up against the wall. Trowa offered no resistant as Quatre started to kiss him, passiontly.

"This is fun." Heero said after minutes of playing Jamie. The kid with the dyed hair.

"Told ya' so." Jamie managed to say. "Man you're good. Where did you learned to play?"

Heero blushed, he never been complimented before in his life. "This is my first time." Heero said as he made another score, which evened it out to 2-2.

"Ah, I see." Jamie growled when he hit the puck over the table by accident. It landed at Duo's feet. Jamie went over to pick it up. "Sorry mate. I almost hit you."

Duo was glaring daggers at Jamie. As he recalled, Heero was his date.

"What are you doing Heero?" Duo demanded. His emotions was masked by grim look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious." Jamie said as he placed the puck down. "We're just playing, seeing that you were to busy."

"I wasn't asking you kid." Duo snapped. Heero continued to feel angry with Duo by the minute.

"Then who were you asking." Jamie said conversationally and gave a wry smile to Heero, which startled him. And Duo almost knocked some sense into the kid. He was too jealous to notice that Jamie was only teasing him.

"This is none of your business, so stay out of it!" Duo angrily said.

"Well it became my business when you started snapping at me and my friend." Jamie glared. Heero felt warm. He never had a friend before. "So, do you mind letting us finish this game before you drag your boyfriend away."

Duo stumbled backwards. "We only have a few minutes before we leave." Duo stated.

"He's not my boyfriend."Heero finally said.

"Well it seems like it." Jamie replied. "Sorry for assuming."

"Let's go Heero." Duo clearly said in a toneless voice. "Hanging around with rifraff like him will only get you in trouble."

"What if I don't want to go." Heero matched Duo's tone. "You are not my boyfriend or friend. As far as we both know, you're Trowa's friend, not mines. You are not my mother nor father, so stop ordering me around like a child. I get that both from Trowa and my uncle. I don't need you to do it also." Heero was breathing hard by the time he finished. Those within hearing distance watched the scene and Heero felt heat rise up his neck, but he covered the betraying feeling by glaring at those that were intruding onto a very private conversation. Duo was too shock to say anything.

Duo dangerously narrowed his eyes at both Heero and Jamie. "I expected this from the likes of him Heero, but not from you. You start hanging around trash like him, you might as well be one."

Jamie blanched and Heero felt his anger return ten fold. "Fuck you Duo." He took off from the air hockey, with Jamie at his heel. Duo let them go, not wanting to humiliate himself even further.

AN::::::::::: Um...here's the next hint at the next chapter...

Hint 1: A runaway

Hint 2: Romance.

Hint 3: Angst

See if you can figure what applies to who!!!!You can read the answer in the next chapter, which will be posted if you beg and plead and worship me!!Or just do the first two!


	16. ch16

ANSWERS FOR HINTS::::: First hint is Heero, he didn't actually run away. Just took off to steam a bit. And the romance, well you could say all of them had been bitten by the love bug...And their is only a little teensy bit of angst, you won't notice it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero didn't know why he left the arcade. What Duo said really hurt him. Duo didn't know him at all! And Jamie, was possibly the first person that never bothered to hit on him.   
  
Heero found himself walking to a park, apparently Jamie lead them there. They didn't speak for the full twenty minutes and Heero figured that they were a far away from the aracade.  
  
"Your friend was a complete jerk" Jamie said as he sat on a swing and Heero followed suit. "He had no right to call me trash. Just because he is rich and the almighty Duo Maxwell, doesn't me that he is better than you are me. It just makes him worse as a human being."  
  
"So where do you go to school?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Moriarity." Heero responded. He clutched the swing with both hands and just let the wind push him back and forest with his legs sliding across.  
  
"The prep school?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"So that's the reason why you were with him." Jamie contemplated aloud. "You must be pretty rich then."  
  
"Money is a senseless thing that makes people materialistic."  
  
"Yeah." Jamie sighed. "I'm so going to be late for work. And I didn't even get to finish that damn game."  
  
"I should be getting back." Heero stood up.  
  
"This early?" Jamie also stood. "Come with me to work. My boss doesn't mind. You might just make a few friends."  
  
Heero feeling enamoured with the other teen, followed without hesitation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Duo chanted with the beat of his head hitting the back of Quatre's chair in the truck. "I'm just a complete idiot."  
  
"Yes you are Duo." Quatre nonchalantly said.  
  
"He was just playing a game and here I get jealous." Duo groaned. "Stupid, stupid."  
  
"Yes, you've kept saying that." Trowa said coldly. He was not happy about the fact that he was interrupted with his little interlude with Quatre. And yes he was really angry at Duo, for making Heero take off. The kid was really sensitve.  
  
"Any idea where he might've went?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He might went back to the dorms." Trowa said. "Usually when he gets angry, he goes to his room where he mopes until I have to practically beg him to come out."  
  
"You beg?" Quatre asekd surprise. Trowa blushed and refused to meet his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Hello, we got a missing 15 year old and all you two can do is flirt." Duo continued to sulk. Now why can't Heero be a bit like Trowa.  
  
Quatre glared at him through the rear view mirror. "Duo we are not flirting."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He muttered.  
  
"Just leave him alone." Trowa said. "He obviously blames us on how his love life sucks."  
  
"That was way below the belt and completely uncalled for." Duo stuck his tongue out at Trowa.  
  
"Would you two stop it." Quatre said as he steered the truck around a corner. "Bickering won't bring Heero back."  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if Duo kept his mouth shut."  
  
"Well excuse me." Duo snarled. "Not like it was my fault…"  
  
"What did you exactly say to him Duo."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure.."Duo trailed off. "Something about being friends with some kid."  
  
"That was probably the first friend he managed to make here." Trowa said. "Heero lived a very sheltered life. And you just ruined his first experiment with someone he might easliy trust and open up with."  
  
"Fine, go ahead and blame it all on me." Duo said. "I was just trying to get him to have fun and maybe trust me."  
  
Quatre snorted. "You hate him the moment you saw him Duo. As I recall, your signals were mixed and Heero wasn't able to pick anything out from you Duo. I mean you hate him one minute then the next you're lusting after the poor boy and then you go back to complaining. If I was Heero, I'll be confuse about you also."  
  
"Shut up and just drive."   
  
"Make up your mind Duo." Trowa said. "Do you want to be Heero's friend or maybe something closer? As I recall, a certain blond named Tommy wouldn't mind getting Heero."  
  
Duo growled. He'll be damn if that ever happens."  
  
"So which one?" Trowa demanded. "Because you get Heero confuse and when he's confused he's angry and I do not like being around angry Heero's."  
  
Duo didn't respond. They were both right. He was physically attracted to Heero, but mentally no. he either gives up on him and let Tommy have him. Duo felt himself grow angry again at the image of Tommy kissing Heero under an orchard.  
  
"Maybe we should find Heero first." Quatre began talking to Trowa. "And let him decided if he wants to hang out with us."  
  
Speaking of decisions, Duo thought. I already made up my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________  
  
"This is where you work?" Heero asked, staring around the Teen Pub. It was close to a school. This must be where the kids go after school.  
  
"Yup, I meet all my friends here." Jamie went behind the counter and put on a red apron. "That's Tony, he's my boss." Jamie pointed to a very old looking man. He had a grandfatherly quality about him that made him look nice.   
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm just a waiter type of person, but not always." Jamie grinned as he gave Heero a glass of coke. "Everyone that comes in just orders for drinks."  
  
Heero didn't say anything as he looked at the caffinated drink in his hand. Should he take a sip or not?"  
  
"Aren't you going to drink it?"  
  
"I'm not into caffeine." Heero muttered.  
  
"Well, if you decide to change your mind. The drink is in front of you. Hey there's Tommy."  
  
Heero turned so fast, he sure he almost got a whiplashed. Indeed that was Tommy walking through the door, carrying a sports bag. He immediately noticed Heero and walked toward him.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Heero." Tommy whispered seductively.  
  
"Oh, you two know each other already?"Jamie asked. "That saves me a lot of trouble of introduction."  
  
"As a matter fact, I quite like to really get to know Heero, in and out." Tommy commented as he took a sip from Heero's drink as he sat down by him.  
  
Heero snorted and ignored him.   
  
"Don't you want to know me more?"  
  
"No." Heero jerkily replied. Jamie left them to attend to some customers in the far corner and Heero felt vulnerable for some reason.  
  
"We'll start over." Tommy said. "I am sorry for coming onto you to strong Heero. You're just to beautiful, I couldn't resist you."  
  
Heero continued to ignore him.  
  
"Listen, we can just go one date and I promise I won't do anything that you are too uncomfortable with. And if you don't like me the same way as I do you, we can just forget about the whole fiasco and get on with our lives."  
  
Heero thought about it for a few moments, he was going to reply when the door opened and Trowa walked in with Duo and Quate. They looked surprised to see him here and more shock that he was with Tommy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________________  
  
Duo's violet eyes turned to a flashing purple, almost red. Before he jumped the jerk named Tommy, but Qautre held him back.  
  
"Wait outside with Trowa." Quatre said.  
  
"Like hell- Hey!" Duo said when Trowa dragged him out. "What do you think are doing."  
  
"I am stopping you before you get in a fight Duo."  
  
"Well warn me next time." Duo snapped and crossed his arms and leaned against the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________________  
  
Quatre came walking up to them, ignoring Tommy's sneer and came directly out with the qustion. "Heero can you come outside with us. I promise you that Duo won't be an idiot this time."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at the mention of Duo. Quatre noticed this and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, after Heero is finish with my question." Tommy calmly said. Quatre didn't like it. "So is a yes or no."  
  
"Heero don't do anything stupid!" Duo called, came striding in with a very ruffled Trowa at his heels.e  
  
"You don't make my decisions for me." Heero snapped back. The crowd in the pub became silent at the sound of Duo's voice, causing everyone to blush.  
  
"Let's take this outside." Quatre said.  
  
"A wise decision." Tommy got up. "You coming."  
  
The four of them followed him out onto the cobblestone street.  
  
"Just what the hell are you trying to do?" Duo angrily said. Tommy smiled. He always loved Duo's little outburst.  
  
"I don't need your protection…"Heero started, but stopped when both Duo and Tommy looked at him. Feeling flustered that he was the cause of the fight, Heero looked away.  
  
"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"Tommy grinned.  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
"When it concerns Heero it is, and speaking of which" Tommy looked at him. "So is our date still on."  
  
Heero had no idea what the hell was Tommy playing at. He never answered so why was the boy presuming.  
  
"Heero is not going on a date with you, not if I can't help it." Duo said.  
  
Tommy leaned back against the wall, unaffected. "He can make his own decisions and last I checked, you weren't his boyfriend."  
  
Duo glared at Tommy and directed his gaze toward Heero, softening a bit. "I'm sorry I was jealous Heero. " Duo stepped closer so he could clearly see Heero's eyes. "So would you please do me a favor and not go out that jerk and be my boyfriend instead."  
  
You could say that Heero was just plainly shocked. He never thought about going out with Tommy, and he certainly didn't think about going out with anyone else. He helplessly looked at Trowa, but his cousin was avoiding his eye contact, even Quatre looked shyly away with a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"I….."Heero trailed off.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN::::You will probably have to wait at least a day or two for the next chapter while I edit them. Tomorrow is monday and I have to go to school. Will Heero say yes or no. Personally I hope he says no...even though I'm the author. Hehe.. 


	17. ch17

Heero looked back and forth between Duo and Tommy. Apparently Quatre and Trowa took off to god knows where or they went into the little pub, where Heero wished he was at the moment.  
  
He stuffed the oncoming blush and tried to glare, but that failed when he caught Duo' eyes. He stumbled backwards into the brick wall.  
  
"I …" He trailed off again, as he tried to form the appropriate words. He had never lost his voice until now.  
  
"No." Heero finally muttered.  
  
"No to what? Me or him?" Tommy pointed at himself then Duo.  
  
Heero finally managed to take control of his pudding mind and formed his words in his head.   
  
"No to both. I don't want to date either of you." Heero's throat felt dry.  
  
"Any particular reason?" Duo crossed his arms and coldly glared at both Tommy and Heero. Heero gulped and started to squirm under Duo's intense stare. He can at least shut off the damn laser beam in his eyes.  
  
"I'm too young." Heero managed to say. It was a lame excuse, even to his ears. And by the looks of it neither of them accepted it. "What do you want from me Duo!" Heero finally shouted, clearly frustrated by the intensity in Duo's violet eyes. "I know what to expect from Tommy, but not you and I don't want to know you at all. I thought I made that clear when we first met."  
  
"You can not tell a lot about a person on first impressions alone Heero." Duo replied. "And I'd rather die a thousand deaths than see you in the hands of the enemy." Duo said.  
  
"I may not be your best friend Duo. I never got to know you during that whole week and if I had another chance, my tormented angel," Tommy began in a sad voice, "I would go back in time and change everything back. Look, I'm sorry. That's all. And if I can't get another chance from you, I'll get it from someone else."  
  
"And what the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
Tommy chuckled. "Well, obviously I want Heero now."  
  
"Fat chance, Tommy."  
  
"Give me another chance, so we could get to know each other more." Duo pleaded to Heero and Tommy snorted, Duo glared at him.  
  
"Don't bother listening to him Heero," Tommy said. "He used the same tone and pout with me after his fling with Relena."  
  
"Go fuck off Tommy!" Duo snarled. "That's a damn lie and you know it."  
  
Heero slowly inched closer to the door, as the two older teens started to get more into their heated argument, hopefully they wouldn't see him leave.  
  
"You calling me a liar?" Tommy snapped, again. "I may have been a bastard, but I do not lie."  
  
"That's my line - where the hell is Heero?" Duo stopped in mid rant when he noticed that Heero was missing.  
  
"You drove him away." Tommy simply said and walked into the pub, Duo following. Heero was sitting by Trowa, sipping what appeared to be water. Tommy sat right next to him, much to Duo's dismay. Duo had no choice but to sit by Quatre, and Heero's friend walked up to him with a coke.  
  
"So you cooled down?" The kid asked and Duo glared at him. "Guess not." He went to the other end of the counter.  
  
"Well this was obviously a waste of time." Trowa muttered. "I guess it's time to go back anyway."  
  
"Yeah I'll drop you guys off." Quatre replied and threw a glare at Duo.  
  
"See ya' around Heero." Tommy winked and Heero felt himself blushing and Duo was even more furious. He was the only one who could make Heero do that, no one else!  
  
^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/  
  
"Thanks for doing this Treize," Dekim said, outside the courtroom. They were in a vacant lounge area to get away from the press that had been hounding them all day.  
  
"No problem." Treize sat down after he poured himself some coffee. "I still wasn't able to catch your nephew before I left."  
  
"We can still win without his input." Dekim smiled and Treize relaxed a bit. Winning was one thing, but winning against Dr. Martin Jay was another matter. The Professor had a law degree and a long history of winning his battles, whether it was in the courtroom or science. "It looks like it's time."  
  
Dekim nodded and followed Treize out the door, only to run into the devil himself.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Dekim." Dr. J said. Dekim acknowledged him by tipping his head.  
  
"Yes." Dekim glared at him. "You won't win."  
  
"Ah." Dr. J smirked. "That's where you're wrong."  
  
"And how am I wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think that I would lose and Heero wants to leave?" J smirked. Dekim did not like it at all.   
  
"The evidence all adds up to abuse Doctor," Dekim said coldly. "Besides if neglect doesn't get you jailed, then I'm sure you are aware that laundering money is a crime."  
  
"What? I never!" J sputtered. "Where did you hear that nonsense?"  
  
"I'm a business man, and I keep track of all transactions that go on in Heero's company. Yes, his company. He is, after all, Odin's son and heir. You are just running it into the ground for your stupid research."  
  
J snorted. "I have done no such thing. I have taken great care of Heero, like any normal father."  
  
"Oh really. Then do explain why he is so hard to talk to? Why he shies away from affection? And why he has nightmares?" Dekim backed the doctor into the wall and Treize pulled him back before he could tear the other man to pieces.  
  
"Leave the battle in the courtroom and war after the outcome." Dekim nodded and left with one glare at the old man.  
  
"Even if I lose the case Dekim, Heero can't survive without me." Dr. J started to chuckle on his way to the courtroom.  
  
^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Duo asked for the thousandth time at dinner. Mr. Winner only chuckled.  
  
"Seems to me you're having trouble at love."  
  
"What do you know? You're an old man." Duo huffed as he stuffed a potato in his mouth.  
  
"Old, but wise. I was young once Duo, and also in love." The older man gave a heartily laugh at Duo's pouting face. "What exactly did he say when he turned you down?"  
  
"He just said no, and ranted for a few seconds about not liking me." Duo exasperatedly waved his hand around "You know, the usual." He sarcastically added.  
  
"Well, it seems like the feeling of love is one sided."  
  
Duo snorted. "Who said anything about love, I just want to … get him out of my system." Duo quickly said. He had no intention of telling the older or younger Winner that he wanted to do more than get Heero out of his system, of course they didn't need to know that.  
  
"It's really simple father." Quatre said for the first time at dinner. "Duo likes Heero, and I think the feeling is mutual. However, Duo is being the prick that he usually is and thinks that he can get anything he wants. Apparently Heero did not like Duo's personality at all, so he said no. Also, I'm not sure if Heero is exactly gay. From what Trowa told me, this is the first time he's ever had human contact, besides the business meetings that he attends with his uncle."  
  
"So, Mr. Psychiatrist, what makes you so correct about this assumption?" Duo asked. "He hates me. End of story."  
  
"You assume too much Duo. Weren't you listening to a word I said?"  
  
"I don't know. It might've went out the other ear." Duo grinned at Quatre's angry face.  
  
"Fine, I'll make it easy. He does not respond well to love. No Duo, quit squirming. He was raised in a protective environment. He had no friends, other than Trowa. The only family that he knows is his guardian, Trowa, and his uncle. All Heero needs is a gentle touch, a helping hand. Trowa won't be there for him forever you know. And what I mean by love is a mother's love or a father's or a friend's. You don't have to make him love you Duo. He just needs to trust you."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Try being his friend first, before you try to jump him. How do you think it was easy for Jamie to win Heero's trust? He was nice and honest with him. Besides he was also very open, something you should try to do. And I think Tommy picked up on what I observed as well."  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Duo looked at him strangely.   
  
"At the moment, Heero's."  
  
"Well, this certainly was a nice dinner." Mr. Winner said and stepped lightly from the table. A soldier knows when to retreat from the battlefield.   
  
"If you can't be honest with Heero, then give him up Duo. He does not need to be hurt all over again." Quatre said.  
  
"How do you know so damn much about him?"  
  
"A little coaxing from Trowa. Besides, there are things called the internet and spies."  
  
"I don't know exactly what you're saying, but it sounds like you think I'm madly in love with the brat." Duo crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"What - no. No way in hell." Duo stammered.  
  
"I never brought that subject up. I'm just saying be his friend, or else Tommy will win." Quatre sighed before he followed his father out of the dining room, leaving Duo with a lot to think about.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN:::: sO, WhAt did you think? And I got this beta by Becky and her daughter..etc.. Thanks guys. But I still think beta's are evil, and others slightly evil.  
  
Sorry about the lateness and all. I am graduating next month and I've been rather busy....I swear I thought I was just get my diploma, but no. My mom wanted me to do this and that with my hair and wardrobe. Honestly what can you do with short hair and a very stubborn person, me!! aNyWAy, I won the battle, but I know I wont win the war, so who wants to hide me till next month so I won't be forced to go to my own   
  
graduation  
  
. *shivers.* Yes I want you to review this particular chapter and I   
  
mean it or no more chocolate for anyone!!! Capish. . 


	18. ch18

  
  
"So let me get this correct." Tommy repeated the blond girl with forked eyebrows that was sitting across from him. "You will help me get Heero so you can score with his cousin?"  
  
"Not score." Dorothy said after she sipped her tea. "I need to win Trowa's affections and take his attention away from Quatre Winner. You are going to help me."  
  
"Why are you so interested in Barton all of a sudden Catalonia?" Tommy folded his hands in front of him.  
  
"He is an heir to an entire fortune. Once his father dies, the whole Yuy Organization will be under his care until Heero comes of age. Plus, the Barton Foundation deals with arsenals and weaponry, while Y.O. is just a computer company."  
  
"There's a problem with your theory." Tommy said. "One, Trowa is gay. Two, he hates me. Three, Heero is almost eighteen. Four, Dekim Barton won't die the next day. Five, it won't be easy to takeover. You're also forgetting Treize and Lady Une. Once the Head Barton dies, both Treize and Une will automatically assume the positions of Corporate Duo and take care of all business for Trowa and Heero until they are both able to handle things on their own. Then there is also the fact of marital status. If you want the company so badly, you have to marry Trowa before his dad dies. If I'm correct, a wife is entitled to half of her husbands' possessions, and with that kind of power, you can go for at least twenty percent of the Barton Foundation and most of the Barton fortune."  
  
"I know all that already." Dorothy said. "It's not the money I want. I have plenty. What I want is both companies. If you were paying attention to the business world, you would know that both companies are taking over the colonies, as we know them. And once they have all the colonies on their side, they will have all the power that any terrorist would love to have. Besides, the fact that Heero is infected with a rare disease that is incurable, means his organization will automatically belong to a relative, and that relative happens to be the Bartons."  
  
"What makes you think Heero will die?" Tommy gave her a cold look. "And you're the one who talks about business as though it's nothing. With Dr. J as Yuy's guardian, Heero won't die. If you were paying an ounce of attention to the science world, you would know that Heero won't die because he is being treated for it. Dr. J is the world's most renowned scientist and he is, in fact, working on a cure for him. Besides, his condition is not contagious in any way, which means that I could make sweet love to him until the roosters are crowing."  
  
"You're despicable." Dorothy proclaimed.  
  
"I'm not the one that's power hungry."  
  
"It's called ambition. Once I suck my husband dry - yes, Trowa - I will be the most powerful and influential woman that ever set foot in this century," Dorothy concluded. "So do we have a deal?"  
"I'll think about it…"  
"Do we have a deal?"  
"I don't have time for your little games," Tommy replied harshly. "If, in fact, I did go along with you, how are you going to keep Trowa away from Quatre? And how will that help with my Heero problem?"  
"Trowa is the most influential person in Heero's life. And once he is mine he'll do whatever I say. Once our little project is complete, you'll have Heero in your bed that very night."  
  
"What about Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Don't worry about him. The more he keeps making a fool out of himself, the more he'll continue to push Heero away. If you haven't noticed Tommy, all Heero needs is for someone to show him kindness and gentleness. He is a skittish rabbit."  
"I wouldn't exactly call him that." Tommy mused as he remembered how strong the kid was. "He is more like a tiger. Beautiful, but deadly."  
"So what do you say?" She softly asked.  
  
"Let's get a few things straight." Tommy said. "I don't like you, never did. You will not order me around. Leave this to me and you'll be hearing wedding bells by the time school is out."  
  
"Is that it?"  
"I want half of what you'll get once the old fool dies."  
"Of course. Let's shake on it then."  
After they shook hands, Tommy and Dorothy left the restaurant. Relena crawled out from under a nearby table where she'd been hiding from one of her father's disgusting clients. The problem with older men is that they think they can score with their partner's daughter. Despite what many thought Relena was a virgin. And she had a new mission to complete. If Dorothy wanted to break Trowa and Quatre up, they had to use Heero. Of course Relena wasn't going to help her ex-friend. If she was as observant as she said she was, she would also know that a custody battle was raging between both of Heero's guardians. The Yuy Organization wouldn't be going to anyone, because Heero wasn't going to die. He was just too strong. Relena smoothed her dress and fixed her composure before she joined her father. If she couldn't win Heero's love, she could at least get his friendship. And if Tommy and Duo wanted to play around with the poor boy's emotions, they were just going to have to go through her. She may be a bitch when it comes to guys, she may be a slut to some people, but she will always hold the trump card when it comes to business and love. First she just needed to establish her power here and there. As much as Dorothy proclaimed herself to be an all powerful, influential she-devil, Relena was still the people's first choice, and once you have an army of influential power behind you, then the universe is yours. Besides, if you wanted to take over a business, all you had to do was buy all the stocks and board members out. Why do it the hard way? This isn't the old age.  
  
"You ready to go Relena?"  
  
"Yes father."  
"I noticed that your friends were here, did you have a nice chat with them?"  
"Well. If you call plotting schemes chatting, and I wasn't actually talking to them. I was listening."  
  
^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/^_^/   
  
Heero was rolling over in his bed, very unused to sleeping alone. It had been a few days since the incident at the arcade and Trowa was on his second date with the blonde. Heero felt frustrated. He needed someone to talk to and he didn't know anyone else. Heero threw the covers off him and got out of bed. It was uncomfortable to lay awake in bed and think at the same time.  
  
He put on some clothes, quietly walked out of his room, and crept downstairs to the garden outside. It was nice and warm out. Maybe that was why Trowa liked earth so much. Heero could care less. He loved the colonies. It was where he had grown up, and it was much closer to the stars.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and bathed in the moonlight. It was soothing to be outside and alone. It also kept his nightmares at bay. "Heero."  
  
Heero nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice. It haunted him day and night, hour after hour, and, of course, after school.  
  
"Oh, it's you." He said in a flat tone, although his heart was beating fast against his ribcage.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Well I came to see if Quatre came back. He's never out this late." Duo walked closer and sat down on the grass. "I didn't think I'd run into you."  
Heero didn't reply. He continued to stare at the moon. It was beautiful and it's face looked like a woman that was crying in response to a soft melody that he couldn't hear. Maybe she was crying for something that she lost, like he did.   
"So, what are you doing out here?" Duo asked. Heero heard him lay down on the grass.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
"None of your business." Heero muttered.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something …" Duo cleared his throat. "When I asked you out, why did you turn me down?"  
"It seemed like the right thing to do."  
"And Tommy?"  
"I came to the conclusion that he is a lot like you."  
"Everyone's different."  
"What's your point?"  
"I like you." Duo softly said and Heero flushed. That was something he wasn't expecting at one o' clock in the morning. "That's why I acted like a jackass to you since day one. Of course it was your fault too."  
  
Heero felt Duo's hand on his shoulder, he hadn't heard him stand up. Heero felt himself turned around and met Duo's worried eyes. "I'm sorry if you're hurt and stuff. But has anyone ever told you that you're just too damn beautiful for your own good?"  
Heero backed away so they could be at least three feet apart. "What do you want Duo?"  
Heero managed to ask, fearing that his voice might sound to high.  
  
"I want you to kiss me, maybe go out with me sometime."  
Heero gulped and closed his eyes. _This isn't happening. This is just a dream, a dream. And if not, I just got delusional from standing too long._  
  
"Give me a chance Heero." Duo whispered and Heero's eyes snapped open at the sound of how close Duo's voice was, which was too close. "I promise you'll like it…" Duo didn't get to finish his sentence as Heero leaned up and kissed Duo.   
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
AN::: Truth be told, I don't like this chapter, too much fluffiness. And yes Becky and her wodnerful daughter betaed once again. So scratch my thought of evil beta's!!  
*Grins* And seeing that this chapter has a lot of fluffiness, wait till you see the next chapter. I feel so evil at the moment. Time for Duo bashing or not, anyway this fic was an act of impulse when I started to write it, because I had writers block on The Night Before X-Mas and this was the result. Now all you need to do is praise the slightly other G-wing fic thats on hold for spawning this piece of fiction. 


	19. ch19

  
  
It was the most exhilarating feeling for the both of them. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. Heero felt like he was floating when Duo's tongue invaded his mouth. All too soon it had to end, they had to breathe. And that was something Heero didn't expect himself to do at one o' clock in the morning.   
  
"I-I'm sorry Duo…" Heero stumbled out of Duo's grip. This had happened all too suddenly and he was the one who had initiated it. "We can't be doing this."  
  
Duo grabbed his arms and pulled him into another earth shattering kiss and Heero felt his knees go weak as Duo once again wrapped his arms around him. This time, the kiss was slow. Heero had no choice but to rest his head on Duo's chest because Duo was holding him in a strong grip. He was blushing from head to toe. He shouldn't be doing this. "Duo I have to go." "I take it that you like me as well?"  
  
"We can't be doing this." Heero protested again, softly against Duo's chest. "It's not right."  
  
"Homosexuality is perfectly normal Heero."  
  
"I'm not talking about that." Heero finally managed to get out of Duo's vice like grip. "I'm sorry if you think otherwise. We are not Trowa and Quatre. I can't be happy with you."  
  
"What does happiness have to do with anything in lust?" Duo snapped.  
  
"You just want me for my body." Heero snorted and glared. He couldn't believe he'd kissed him. "If that's the way you want it Duo, you should find yourself a sleep slut somewhere else."  
  
Heero pushed him and Duo stumbled backward. "What the hell Heero!" Duo yelled as he got up and dusted himself off. "Why did you do that if you're going to push me away?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." Heero sarcastically bit back and walked away. He clenched his fist out of frustration. So this was what Duo wanted. Have sex and forget all about it the next day. _Well fuck you Duo! I am not anyone's plaything._  
  
Heero took off at run, knowing deep down that it was a mistake. Part of him wanted to stay with Duo, but Heero, being his stubborn self, couldn't allow himself to stay. He heard Duo yell after him but Heero ignored him and jumped the gate with ease and landed on his feet.  
  
He shivered slightly as the wind blew in his face, but he had other things to worry about. He started to walk at a fast pace. He did not know where he was going; he just continued to walk down the streets toward the houses. He needed to think and get his mind off of Duo.  
  
-----  
  
-----  
  
It was a beautiful night, Relena thought. The stars were out, the moon shining bright. All she needed was a knight in shining armor to complete the romantic mood that wafted through the air like smoke.   
  
She smiled as she picked up a flower and placed it in her hair. She continued to casually walk to the park, she had promised to meet someone there and they'd better show up or else.  
  
She started to hum and abruptly stopped as she spotted a familiar figure sitting on the bench with his arms spread out and his face looking upward at the moon, making him look ethereal. She had found her prince at last.  
  
"Heero." She said as she sat down beside him. Heero ignored her and Relena placed her purse next to her. "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What are you doing out, way past curfew?"  
  
"I could be asking the same of you." He replied.  
  
"I was supposed to be meeting someone a few minutes ago and it looks like he won't show up." Relena looked at her watch for good measure. "You?"  
  
"Clearing my mind." Heero said softly that Relena couldn't help but notice. She turned to look at him and noticed a lonely tear drop sliding down his cheeks. She lifted her hand and wiped it away, startling Heero in the process.  
  
"Whatever is bothering you Heero, you can't always keep it bottled up." Relena calmly said.   
  
"Can I trust you?"  
  
Relena smiled charmingly and nodded. "You can always trust me Heero. I want to be your friend."  
  
"It didn't seem like that days ago." He stated.  
  
"Well, you were cute and I wanted you. But I know that's impossible Heero, so I just want to be friends."  
  
"I'm a fool." Heero whispered. "I misjudged him and took him for a kind soul."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I kissed Duo and he-" Heero broke off, too frightened to even think about it. "I thought he cared about me."  
  
"What made you think that?" Relena angrily asked. It went unnoticed by Heero.  
  
"The way he acted. It seemed like he cared." Heero sighed. "Coming here was a mistake."  
  
"Not all things are bad." Relena said. "Think on the bright side, now you know what Duo is really like."  
  
"I should be getting back." Heero stood up and turned to look at her. "Thank you Relena."  
  
"Your welcome Heero."  
  
She watched his retreating back; he had his hands in his pocket from the breeze. "How many more people do you have to hurt Duo, before you find what you're looking for?"  
  
-------------  
-----------  
-------------  
Duo did not get any sleep that night with the scene that kept playing over and over in his head like a record player.  
  
Heero's lips were soft, softer than silk and the most sensual thing that he had ever tasted. What did he do wrong if Heero liked it? Hell, he was the one who kissed him first.  
  
There was a spark of fear in those blue eyes and Duo wanted nothing more than to hold him, until he fell asleep.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" He heard Wufei ask Quatre.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre replied back. "Hey look its Trowa." Quatre ran off to give his boyfriend a hug and Duo felt a slight sting as he saw Heero come down from the stairs of the dorms. He did not glance at Duo, instead brushed past him to the garden and Relena quickly latched onto his arm and Heero didn't even flinch as she dragged him away.  
  
"You should apologize." Wufei said, also staring at the couple. "Whatever you did Duo." Soon Wufei left Duo standing in the hall, to look for Meiran. It seemed like everything was his fault. Duo growled and menacingly stalked after the two couple.  
  
------------  
------------  
  
"…..you see Tommy is not a bad guy." Relena continued to drone and Heero rolled his eyes. "It's just that he takes without asking. As for Duo, well he thinks everything is at his feet. The two are really not that different."  
  
Heero was glad that the classroom was in sight. He didn't know how much longer he could take Relena's chattering. She was a nice girl, just too annoying. Heero droopily sighed. He did not get any sleep, because of the stupid kiss that Duo too readily tried to take it to far.  
  
As Heero reached for the doorknob, he felt Relena stiffen. He didn't need to look to know who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Relena sneered. She protectively held onto Heero's arm too tightly. Heero wanted to bang his head into the wall, run away or something, just as long as it wasn't anywhere in the proximity in Duo.  
  
"Walking to class." He heard Duo drawl. "If you don't mind."  
  
Relena sniffed and glared as Heero turned around. "Well I do mind."  
  
Duo looked like a pixie with the mischievous glint in his violet eyes and when he caught Heero's eyes, he swore that they were almost blue.  
  
"Well, princess this is my class as well. And there's no harm in me showing up, is there?" Duo inched closer and Heero's narrowed his eyes. He was surprised that Relena didn't notice until it was too late. When he grasped Heero by the shoulder and pushed him forward into the door and forcefully kissed him. Heero was too surprised to do anything, so all he could do was stand there with his mouth agape.  
  
Duo pushed the door opened and Heero stumbled in and he heard the snap and click of the lock.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk." Duo calmly said.  
  
How could he stand there and act calm when Heero's heart was begging to be freed from his chest. "There's nothing to talk about." Heero coldly said.  
  
"Oh, yes there is. You're just avoiding it."  
  
Heero gulped and looked anywhere but at Duo. He refused to be weak in front of the boy he had grown to like.  
  
"I'm not avoiding anything." Heero growled.  
  
"Look, last night. I shouldn't have said what I said. So I'm sorry." Duo fidgeted. "I didn't care about how you felt…so uh…I am sorry. Can we forget about it and maybe move on."  
  
"Nothing happened." Heero took on a sharp tone and it made Duo winced.  
  
"All I am asking for is another chance, is that so hard to give?" Duo softly asked and Heero almost relented, almost.  
  
"Duo." Heero timidly said. "You blew your chance and now I'm with someone else who actually cares about how I feel."  
  
Duo's eyes flashed and in the light, it almost looked red. "Who?" He coldly asked, making Heero step backward.  
  
"Why do you care?" Heero couldn't help but add.  
  
"Don't fucking toy with me Heero." Duo ground out. "Who the fuck is it?" Heero gulped at the sudden change in Duo. To say he was angry was an understatement, the braided teen was practically burning with rage and pent up frustration.  
  
Heero glowered at Duo and crossed his arms and refused to look the other in the eye. "Relena Peacecraft." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I am sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner when I received it back years ago. But yeah it's been sitting in my email for at least three weeks or more. It is not my beta's fault, it is entirely mines. So if you want to complain, complain to me!! Besides I was working on my webpage or websites, I got two....Yeah, anywho, all my new stories will be on them, once I figure out my frames problem and the javascript problem. Plus I graduated last week, you can't blame for ignoring my fics...  
If you're wondering about the next chapter, I deleted by accident with all the other new chapters for all my other fics. So the next one, once it's beta will be slightly typed out of anger because I was an idiot for trying to clean my laptop and make some room for my pc games. I PROMISE YOU THAT THIS STORY AND OTHER WILL CONTINUE TO BE UPDATED ON A DAILY BASIS. I'm out of school!!!

And thank you Becky and Suzi (it's Suzi right?), anywho Becky and her wonderful daughter for betaing once again and being patient with an idiot like me!!!! They are so cool!


	20. ch20

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was pinned against the desk as Duo continued to inhale deeply. Duo's violet eyes dangerously lit up, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Even you wouldn't go out with Relena." Duo said dangerously, inching closer. Heero managed to stay calm and still, even with Duo so close to him. "I know you have more sense than that, Heero."

"You don't know me, Duo." Heero replied flatly. "That's your problem. You assume so many things about me."

"Because you didn't let me think anything else of you with your holier-than-thou attitude." Duo blocked Heero's path by placing his arms on either side of him. "First impressions speak for themselves."

Heero narrowed his eyes dangerously and calmly folded his arms and legs as he leaned back into the desk. "I wasn't aware that I was impressing anybody."

"Neither was I." Duo whispered. "But that still doesn't give you the right to lie to me, Heero."

"I am not lying to you." Heero said defiantly.

"Bullshit!" Duo slammed his fist against the desk. Heero merely glanced at it then directed his face back to Duo.

"Think what you want Duo." Heero calmly said. "As I said, I was stating a fact because if you don't change your fucking attitude, I might as well date her, as you so bluntly put it."

"Aha!" Duo smirked again. "So you did lie to me."

"It may come true." Heero whispered. "Besides, I have more important things to do than courting boys and girls." Heero pushed Duo back a bit so he could get around him.

Duo sighed, then turned around to face his tormentor. "Maybe what we did earlier wasn't supposed to happen, but you could at least still talk to me."

"I have other things to do than waste my time with you." Heero said offhandedly moving to open the door to let the other students in.

"Anyone that's with me never, ever wastes their time," Duo said, "because we talk about things other than school. You know a social life, something that you do with friends."

"I know what that means." Heero grumbled. "It's still a waste of time."

"You may know what it means, but do you actually know its true meaning?" Duo snapped. Heero stopped in midstride of twisting the handle. By his silence, Duo figured that Heero didn't have anything else to retort. "I thought so."

"You are so self conceited." Heero began in a sly tone. "Do you think of anyone else other than you?"

"I could say the same to you."

"I care about Trowa and Dekim."

"Well I care about my friends and family." Duo said in a thoughtful tone. "See, not at all conceited."

Heero dropped his hand away from the door and turned around to face Duo with a blank expression. "Duo, truth or dare?"

"What?" Duo confusedly asked. "Since when did you learn to play that?"

"Relena." Heero said in a angry tone, clearly frustrated by Duo's questions. "Truth or dare?"

"Alright, sheesh." Duo glanced upward, thinking of his choices. "Truth, I guess."

"Are you capable of liking me for who I am and not what I am?" Heero leaned back against the door while he crossed his arms, ignoring the angry knocks and yelling by the other students.

"Yes, maybe. It depends if you aren't a total jackass and…."Duo blurted out, ignoring the way Heero rolled his eyes. "Truth or Dare, Yuy?"

Heero smirked and Duo shivered by the intense, yet deadly look in Heero's eyes. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me like you mean it." Duo demanded in a tone that plainly said 'I-don't-care-if-you-are-God-yourself-just-do-it'.

Heero walked forward like a soldier and stopped in front of Duo, looking him in the eyes with a challenging look. "It depends if you're not a total jackass, you know… the whole bastard ego." Heero mocked and folded his arms again.

Duo stared at him stupidly and snapped his mouth shut, once he realized his jaw was open. "You either do it or you're a coward."

Heero playfully smirked and brought Duo's face closer to his and whispered. "Mission accepted." And Duo kissed him, ignoring the fact that it was suppose to be the other way around. It was intense, hungry and yet beautiful at the same time as both could hear fireworks exploding and bells ringing somewhere.

They slowly broke apart to catch their breath, and Heero slowly opened his eyes to the new wave of sensation.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Duo slowly asked and Heero smirked.

"No." With that said, Heero swiftly turned around and opened the door.

* * *

Treize slumped back into his chair and glared at the doctor. His face was blank and there was no sign that he was going to give up that easily with the Heero Yuy case. 

Judge Ashcroft was in charge of the preceding case and he was also a friend of Heero's guardian. That was something that Treize did not like, not even one bit. Their chance at winning this case was very slim.

Heero's fate depended on the jury and only time will tell if they did in fact have a chance to win.

* * *

Dorothy sat cross-legged by Trowa's desk in the study hall. They both skipped lunch so they could get ahead on their work, since they were partners after all on a project. 

"So, Barton. Tell me how do you plan to run things when your father is dead?" Dorothy purred and Trowa stopped reading his textbook and looked at Dorothy with a stone face.

"When it comes to that, I'll do my duty as his heir." Trowa replied and went back to his book, ignoring Dorothy's malicious grin.

"And what does he think of your relationship with Quatre Winner?" Dorothy again asked in her mystifying tone and Trowa dropped his book and stared blankly at it before turning to look again at Dorothy.

"He doesn't know." Trowa slowly responded.

Dorothy scooted closer and put her chin on the palm of her hand and batted her eyelashes at Trowa and he instinctively backed away. "Perhaps I could help with that."

"What do you mean?"

"You need a decoy before you tell your father, in case he might suspect something." Dorothy said.

"I will not use anyone like that." Trowa said in his impassive tone. "I'll tell him when he gets home."

"Why not next week, on parent-teacher conference day." Dorothy quietly said. As she had expected, Trowa continued to sulk and glare at the book he was reading.

"Mind your own business, Dorothy." Trowa threatened. "If you try anything to harm Quatre, I'll kill you."

Dorothy chuckled. "Why would I do such a thing?" Dorothy playfully said.

"Why are you asking questions about things that does not concern you?" Trowa asked.

"We'll be partners for a long time." Dorothy grinned at the double meaning of the words. "It would be best if we got to know each other...a little better." Dorothy suggested in a sultry tone.

Trowa frowned a bit before looking at her. "That sounds like a very good idea," Trowa muttered. "I don't like people sticking their nose in my business and what you want to know, you can find out over the net. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Trowa said in a tone that ended their conversation and got up from his seat. Before he left he said over his shoulder. "One more thing, stay away from Quatre."

* * *

Duo groaned as he glanced at the bench where Heero resided, with his legs crossed and one arm holding a book, while the other was stretched over the back. 

Why did he have to have a class and Heero have free time. This wasn't fair!

"Problem concentrating Duo?" Quatre smirked knowingly.

"More than you know..." Duo muttered. He didn't know whether Quatre meant his work or the other problem that was enjoying the sun and reading a book.

"The problem is not that hard to solve." Quatre leaned over his desk. "I thought the window ... might help you pay attention in class." Quatre grinned. "It's a very nice view, is it not Duo?"

"Shut up Quatre." Duo half heartily hissed as he glanced once again at Heero.

"It's a very blue day." Quatre teased and Duo knew he meant Heero's eyes.

"Very perceptive of you Quatre, but I noticed that myself." Duo muttered. "Thanks anyway." He sarcastically added.

"You know Duo, you just might as well kidnap him." Quatre said. "You obviously have issues to settle."

"Whatever..." Duo laid his face on his hand and watched the spectacular view outside on the warm, sunny day.

"You challenged him, you dragged him to a club, you asked him out and you locked him in a room this morning." Quatre said. "Your skills of wooing are way twentieth century."

"What's your point?"

"Try a different tactic."

"And what exactly am I suppose to do?" Duo sarcastically retorted. "Stand outside his windows and sing ballads to him."

"That's not a bad idea..." Quatre trailed off in a thoughtful expression.

Duo shook his head and his eyes suddenly lit up. "I know!"

"I don't like that look in your eyes." Quatre said.

"I'll kidnap him!" Duo exclaimed and turned back to stare strangely out the window. "And I know exactly how to carry out my plan."

"Leave me out of it while you're at it." Quatre murmured and went back to his desk to finish his work.

Heero could not read the book. He was aware that he was being watched, but the culprit was nowhere in sight. Using his engineered senses, Heero relaxed a bit as he listened for any oncoming footsteps. He'd managed to get rid of Relena and was paranoid enough to jump every time she was near.

Heero flipped a page and heard a twig snap from somewhere behind him. He used tunnel vision to see from the side of his eyes, without making a move and alerting the person behind him that he was aware of their movement.

He turned another page and the person moved closer. Heero shifted uneasily and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing. But he wasn't scared; he was just a tad nervous. The last fight he had was a year ago and that was when he was in training and his opponent was his own cousin.

If it was a guy, he could handle him. But what if it was a girl, Relena maybe. Heero's eyes creased forward as he slowly turned another page and he imagined that whoever was behind him was taking a huge leap forward.

By the noise they were making, they couldn't be farther than five feet. At least six more pages and they would be close enough for him to grab and throw over the bench.

Heero turned the page again and he heard a quick shuffle and before he could react he heard the barrel of a gun snap in place.

"Scream and I'll shoot," The tone was low and demanding. It couldn't be anyone he knew. The voice was too harsh. "That's a good boy, now come with me quietly."

Heero didn't move and he calmly placed his book down. Somewhere nearby, there was a loud banging, like someone was trying to break a window.

"Death is only the next adventure." Heero coldly said before he relaxed backwards. "Take your best shot, you only got one."

Heero felt the pressure of the gun leave his head and before the man could strike him with the butt of the weapon, Heero quickly caught his hand and used his free arm to grab the man's elbow and roughly pull him over. Heero the bent the man's arm backward and grabbed the gun as he pointed it at the back of his attacker's head. "I don't hesitate, so start speaking." Heero threatened as he cocked the gun and held the trigger firmly in place.

"It was not my idea." The man said. Heero couldn't identify him with a mask in place, covering the head of the assaulter. "I- I don't know who it was, but he said he'll pay me if-"

"Drop the weapon kid." A female voice said from behind him that made Heero stand up, pulling the darkly dressed man with him and turning around to face the woman, who was also in a similar suit of a black ski mask and jump suit.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"That's none of your concern child, now let go of my partner or you'll be meeting your maker." She said in a reasoning tone.

Heero narrowed his eyes and before he could pull the trigger, he felt something sharp penetrate his neck. He pushed the man away after the tranquilizer was already injected. Heero shook his head, to clear the fogginess that began to engulf him.

The drug was stronger than the normal substance he was used too and he fell to his knees. His body refused to respond, while his mind was in full battle mode. Heero tried standing up, only to fall face forward and the ground hurried up to meet him, but one of the attackers caught him before he could fall flat on the cement. His eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *


	21. ch21

Duo threw his desk at the window and the glass finally shattered. He saw Heero's attacker hoist him over his shoulder before looking up at Duo. Duo crawled onto the ledge of the five-story school building and swiftly shimmied down a pipe a few feet away from his window. 

By the time he jumped onto the ground, the two assailants and their prey were gone. Duo ran after them, through the orchard, suspecting that ran near the back by the dorms he jumped over the fence.

There was no one in sight and while he scanned the area he heard a car take off at the same time Quatre caught up to him.

"Shit, if only I could have been quicker." Duo said frustratedly. "Come on Quatre, maybe we can still catch them with your truck."

"By the time we start it, they'll be miles away and we don't even know what the vehicle looks like." Quatre said in a calm, yet tense tone.

"But Heero-"

"Knows how to take care of himself." Quatre said. "We both know that."

"He's only a kid."

"Well, then, let's pray that he's alive if we find him." Quatre quietly said.

"'When' 'we' find him." Duo coldly corrected and stormed off to the building.

-----

-----

-----

-----

"Well take an hour recess while the jury decides their decisions." The judge said before he hit the bench with his gavel.

Treize and Dekim stood up, both lost in their own thoughts. Dekim figured if he lost this, he wouldn't see Heero for at least three years and he didn't want that to happen.

Treize was thinking how manipulative the professor was. His argument and views were perfectly flawless.

It was like watching a puppeteer as Dr. J led the whole court to tears, by bringing in the theory that Heero's sullen attitude was due to the death of his parents and lead on by depression.

Treize left Dekim by the fountain while he went to the vending machines for a little snack. It was all up to the twelve people, in a cramped room to decide who would get full custody of the teenager.

-----

-----

-----

-----

Duo, Trowa and Quatre were in the office of the headmaster. All three were standing and Trowa had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you know anyone that would do such a thing like this?" Mr. Appercut asked Trowa. He was twirling a pencil around both hands, his withered face lost in thought.

"A few." Trowa muttered. "Heero never made that many enemies, he usually kept to himself."

"Perhaps, they want a ransom." Quatre suggested in a thoughtful tone. "He is the richest kid out of here."

"Yeah, but that doesn't sound right." Trowa said in his quiet voice. "No one can touch his inheritance, and neither can he."

"If they wanted a ransom, they would have called or left a note by now," Duo growled. "It's probably Tommy and Relena."

"Now is not the time to be pointing fingers." Mr. Appercut said. "Those two were most likely in class."

"Duo may be onto something." Trowa suddenly said. "Tommy has a strange obsession on him that is both psychotic and sexual. Relena wants him for the money more likely."

"Do you have any proof?" At the silence of the three, Appercut placed his pencil down. "I thought as much."

"Sir, do you think they did it for personal reasons?" Quatre asked. "Before Heero was born, the company ruined a lot of families."

"That may also be true Quatre." Appercut said. "Until we get proof on either idea, we have to remain clear headed and think positively."

"How's that going to fucking help him?" Duo snarled. "They're probably torturing or playing with him."

"Language Duo."

"I don't care about my language, all I care about is getting Heero back." Duo snapped. "I'm not going to stand here while you discuss gibberish."

"Where are you going to go, and how do you think you'll find Heero on your own?" Appercut sighed. "Let the police handle it, Duo. Get back to class, and try not to worry about it."

"I already know who did this. When I get my hands on him, I'll rip him to shreds." Duo said and the door abruptly opened and slammed against the wall.

Relena stood in the doorway with one hand on the door and her eyes on the headmaster. "Sir, I know who kidnapped Heero. I have proof."

Relena scurried forward and dropped her bag on his desk and emptied its contents on the table. Dozens of films and a tape recorder fell out. Relena pushed the evidence under his nose and placed the recorder on the desk.

"I think it's Tommy and Dorothy." She said.

"What makes you think that when we're suspecting you?" Duo griped.

Relena threw a glare at him. "I would not hurt my Heero, unlike you barbarian."

"He's not yours."

"And neither is he yours." She snapped.

"Please, you two, be quiet." Appercut said. "Relena, if you would?" He indicated the tape recorder and she pressed the play button.

-------

-------

By the time the tape was finished playing, there was four shocked faces and three were down right disgusted.

"How could they do such a thing?" Quatre whispered, remembering Dorothy's voice talking about breaking him and Trowa up.

"She is detestable." Trowa said and picked his way through the photos on the table, his face, if possible had a slight blush on it. Relena grabbed the pictures out of his hand and continued on with her rambling.

"I followed Dorothy and took these pictures," she swung around. "I could not find Tommy anywhere, so I imagined that he had time to change his outfit while Dorothy distracted Trowa. And Dorothy lives close by, so it's understandable that she was able to get some weapons from her home."

"But what does this have to do with Trowa?" Duo asked as he scanned the pictures. "You're really bad as a photo-journalist. It looks like Trowa and Dorothy are kissing."

"What!" Quatre nearly shouted as he took the photos away from Duo. He glanced at one and nearly fainted. Trowa did appear to be kissing Dorothy, they were sitting so close. Quatre rummaged through the rest of the pictures and he felt his heart pound in his chest. He faintly heard the breaking of a glass, and he realized that his heart broke. "I thought you said you were studying." Quatre whispered before he threw the paper onto the desk and ran out of the room.

"Quatre wait-" Trowa called after him and Duo grabbed his arm.

"Let him go Trowa, we have Heero to worry about."

Trowa roughly pulled his arm out of Duo's grip. "He's your problem at the moment." And he ran out of the office after Quatre.

-----

-----

-----

-----

Heero slowly woke up to the smell of grease oil. His mind was too confused to figure it out. He shifted his weight to try and lay on his back, instead of his side, and realized that his legs and arms were bound together.

He was also gagged, he soon found out, as he tried to breathe. Heero writhed and twisted, trying to wriggle his way free from the chains. It was no use, they would not budge and the only thing he managed to remove was the gag.

Heero stopped struggling a bit, to observe his surroundings better. He was in a garage that housed motorcycles, and he was lying on a cot, chained to it with strong metal cuffs.

He heard a door open and closed. Heero figured he might as well stay awake for his host. It was the lady woman that tricked him earlier. Heero glared and she smirked.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." She grabbed a chair and scooted closer to him. Heero managed to sit up and lean against the wall "Do you know why you're here Heero?"

Heero ignored her and shifted his weight a bit, glancing at the D3 prototype behind her.

"You are very special to us." She whispered as she brought his face to look at her. "Did you know that you have pretty eyes?" Heero only blinked then turned away, analyzing his situation. "My brother was kidnapped by your guardian and we are going to trade you for him."

"What makes you think I'm wanted back at the mansion?" He said in his usual monotone.

"Because, as we speak, your fate is being determined and unless my brother is in raw condition, I will not hesitate to return you the same way he is." She growled.

"Your brother is better off dead." Heero said, knowing full well what Dr. J was capable of.

"Don't you dare such a thing abou- you're bleeding," She said as he she saw his hand bleeding and that was the only warning she got before Heero hit her on top of the head and she fell forward.

He quickly assessed the situation and managed to get her pocketknife and release himself from his chains.

Heero got onto the bike and entered the code to start the engine. The door opened and a raven-haired, middle age man screamed at him. Heero drove the bike forward then skidded the bike around and grabbed the handgun that was on the table.

Heero felt the breeze as a bullet passed him outside the garage before he heard it being fired. He quickly halted the bike with his left leg and faced the garage. He placed the handgun on his arm as he took aim and fired.

The man fell backward after the bullet made a perfect hole in his head and Heero drove the dark-blue and white D3 in the direction of his school. He quickly named his new bike Wing, because it felt like he was flying like a bird.

-----

-----

-----

-----

"Quatre stop and listen to me for a second." Trowa shouted and Quatre turned around to face him, his blue eyes blazing with anger and redness from the tears that were falling down his face.

"Why Trowa?"

"I did nothing with her." Trowa said after he caught up to the blond. "I did not know her motive, I just thought she wanted to skim my notes."

"Did you kiss her?" Quatre snapped and Trowa grabbed his shoulders and Quatre shrugged him off.

"No."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie to you?" Trowa murmured as he got closer to Quatre.

"I feel polluted." Quatre said. "To think that you touched her-"

"She touched me." Trowa corrected.

"And I- we made out-"

"My study session was over two hours ago and I kissed you before that." Trowa declared.

"I can't believe this." Quatre cried. "She tried to take you away from me and for all I know you probably kissed her!"

"I did not kiss her and you believe me Quatre. Don't try and deny it because Dorothy was my partner in class."

"I can't bear the thought of seeing you with her," Quatre said "You're mines Trowa, and no one else's."

Trowa brought Quatre's face closer to his. "From the first moment I saw you, Quatre, you were the only one I wanted."

"I'm sorry Trowa…" Quatre said as he brought his face closer to Trowa's.

"Get a room you two!" Trowa and Quatre both jumped apart to see a grinning Meiran and an annoyed Wufei. Quatre blushed red and Trowa glared at them both for ruining a perfect moment.

"There are places to do that, and not in public." Wufei smirked. If possible, Quatre blushed even redder and Meiran did not miss it.

"Aw, is little Quatre blushing?" She laughed.

"Shut up Meiran." Quatre said amusedly.

"We heard about Heero and could not get out of class sooner." Wufei said. "What's the situation?"

"We suspect Tommy and Dorothy were the ones behind it." Trowa replied.

"Then what are we doing standing here?" Meiran grumbled. "Let's split up and search the grounds for them." Meiran began to drag a reluctant Wufei with her. "Don't worry, I got you guys on speed dial." She shouted.

"I'll go this way." Trowa said and turned the corner of the building and Quatre reluctantly went in the opposite direction. He so badly wanted to be with Trowa, damn Meiran and Wufei!

-----

-----

-----

-----

Heero didn't recognize any of the landmarks he passed and one glance at the map he'd stolen confirmed that he was not in the city anymore. He threw the map away, so much for keeping the earth cleaned.

He stepped on the gas and full throttled it back the two hundred miles to Moriarity.

-----

-----

-----

-----

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked and Dekim had his fingers crossed while Treize had his hands elegantly crossed with his chin resting on it.

A short lady, wearing a pink dress stood up and cleared her throat. "We the jury, hereby declare Professor Martin Jay…" She coughed and smiled at the Dr. J. "Not guilty."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN I can't really remember if I gave Dr.J a name in the first 20 chapters, so if you would all be kind to tell me if I did, so I could fix the mistake as soon as I can.

Thank you Becky and Suzi for posting chapter 20, I really own you 2 big time. And a box of roses for the 2 of you for being my beta's.

BTW ppl, they were the ones that posted the previous chapter, I posted the note.

Yes, my wrist is hurting like hell and I am not going to start using bad grammer, yet. But I had to write this AN.

I just got the next 2 chapters back and I noticed a bunch of my mistakes!

I have a very good reason for that, seeing that I type at night. It's the only time I could actually concentrate. Anywho thanks again for waiting patiently while, I slowly type the next chapters.


	22. ch22

Treize saw his reputation shatter before his eyes and Dekim felt his life fade. He did not hear right. How could the doctor win, when all the evidence added up against him, and Heero had not yet testified? The court could not be adjourned, this whole affair wasn't over.  
  
"I always get things my way." Dr. J said as he passed them.  
  
"You have won the battle but not the war," Dekim muttered. "We'll take this up with the higher court."  
  
A security guard came and pushed everyone aside and stopped in front of the two bickering old men.  
  
"Mr. Barton, Mr. Jay." He said quickly. "Heero Yuy appears to have been kidnapped earlier this evening."  
  
"What?" Dekim nearly shouted.  
  
"Heero Yuy was kidnapped from the school premises by two unknown culprits."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Get a move on," Dekim snarled.  
  
"I have my men looking in to it, sir."  
  
"We'll put more on the case." Dekim angrily said. "If he is hurt in any way, shape, or form I will have your jobs."  
  
"Yes sir, we'll do our best."  
  
"I don't want your best, just get down there and find him!"   
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
In the cramped office of Mr. Appercut, the group now consisted of eight students and two agents.  
  
"Miss Catolonia and Mr. Finnigan, do you have anything to say in your defense of the kidnapping of Heero Yuy?" The first agent asked.  
  
"Yes," Tommy sneered. "We did not kidnap him."  
  
"We've got proof right here." The second agent said, showing them the tape recorder.  
  
"We may have planned some things." Dorothy said. "But we did not kidnap Heero."  
  
"You cannot weasel your way out of this."  
  
"We didn't do it." Dorothy shouted, as she and Tommy were lead away in handcuffs by the agents. "You cannot do this to us!"  
  
Duo closed the door dejectedly and turned around to face the solemn room. "If they didn't do it, then who did?"  
  
"We don't know." Quatre sighed in his chair. "I hope he's alright."  
  
"Knowing Heero, he will be giving his abductors hell." Trowa said comfortingly. Was he the only one that didn't really worry about Heero? He loved his cousin very much, but Heero was capable of taking care of himself. "I should call my father." Trowa said and left the room with Quatre's cell which he abruptly dropped. "Quatre I could kiss you now." Trowa said madly, and everyone in the room looked at him oddly.  
  
"Compensation for ruining my mobile." Quatre said as he glanced at the broken phone.  
  
"Heero always carries a cell phone!" Trowa exclaimed. "We can use his laptop to locate him."  
  
"Trowa, if I didn't already have the hots for your cousin I would kiss you." Duo hugged him.  
  
"Over my dead body." Quatre muttered.   
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Heero stopped at a gas station to look at another map so he could determine how far he was from Moriarity.  
  
He threw his cloak on the seat of the bike and leaned against it as he read the map and frowned. He was still an hour away.  
  
He felt a buzz in his pants and wondered who would be calling him. He took out the slim phone that eluded itself from being found earlier   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Heero!" Duo yelled.  
  
""  
  
"Heero…are you there?"  
  
"Exactly where is there?" Heero smirked as Duo groaned.  
  
"In the face of death and you're sarcastic." Duo retorted and Heero snorted.  
  
"I'll be fine." Heero said before he turned the phone off.  
  
Heero stuffed the map in his jacket pocket and got back on the bike. Who knew that the D3 was slower than its predecessor, the D2x.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
"He's such a bastard." Duo muttered before placing the phone back on its hook.  
  
"That doesn't stop you from liking him." Meiran pointed out and Duo merely shrugged, not in the mood to argue or defend his honor.   
  
He had spent all his energy worrying about Heero. "I'm going to crash," Duo yawned and stretched his limbs. "Wake me when he's back."  
  
Duo walked out of the office and lay down onto the nearest couch, lying flat on his stomach and using his arm as a pillow. He was too tired to think about how it felt and fell right into a dream of velvet sheets.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
By the time he got back to the dorm it was dark and the bike was low on fuel. Heero didn't know whether it was electric or hydrogen fuel that it ran on and was too tired to mess with it. He parked the bike under a grove of trees behind the stone wall of the school. He was already attached it, and with some quick modifications to its engine and computer, he could get it performing better than it was now.  
  
He took the long route around the wall and stopped by the iron doors when he heard someone. More cautious than ever, since the incident that happened earlier, Heero was alert and ready.   
  
"He doesn't know." Trowa said. Heero recognized the voice of his cousin and relaxed a bit, but he didn't move any further. "It's not that I don't like him, I just don't understand him."  
  
Was he talking about him, Heero wondered.  
  
"Maybe you don't really know him as you think you do." Quatre replied.  
  
"Everytime I try to talk to him, he is always busy." Trowa muttered and Heero hesitated from walking around the corner. "I don't like it."  
  
"Maybe he has his reasons." Quatre said.  
  
"If he keeps this up, I don't know how I'll live with him over the summer." Trowa laughed, "He's insane…"  
  
Heero turned around quickly and started the bike. He didn't give a second thought as he peeled out of the school lot.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
"What was that?" Quatre asked and Trowa had a faraway look in his eyes. "Must be a biker."  
  
"What am I going to do after I tell my father about us Quatre?" Trowa worriedly asked. "I might be disowned."  
  
"Don't worry about it Trowa." Quatre said. "Worry after he disowns you."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Besides I'm rich enough to support us for three lifetimes." Quatre joked. "When is Heero coming back?"  
  
"Maybe he was sidetracked."  
  
"Or he went on a detour."  
  
"Short cuts are always longer than the original route." Trowa said. "We should go back inside and see if he called."  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
The bike stopped working after six blocks and Heero was close to the park where he met Relena the other night. He pushed the bike into an enclosure, where he was sure no one would find it and continued walking anywhere that his feet carried him.  
  
For the brief two miles he walked, he passed the arcade where he met Jamie and he passed the other park that he also visited.  
  
Heero stepped out of the busy street and into a café. It was crowded as well and Heero spotted an empty booth way in the back and sat down.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and turned it off and laid his head against the wall behind his booth.  
  
He closed his eyes, lost in thought and felt rejected. Were they talking about him or was he just paranoid? What did Trowa really think of him?  
  
Heero massaged his temple while his hand fiddled with the cell.  
  
"You look like shit,"  
  
Heero's eyes opened abruptly and he caught himself staring into Jamie's as the other teen placed a cup of coffee in front of him.  
  
"I saw you when I came in and thought you might need this." Jamie shrugged as he sat down. "Saw all over the news that you were abducted, but no one really cared. You're just another rich kid around here, but of course I, Jamie the Genius cared and- Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Heero grumbled.  
  
"If you were kidnapped, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I escaped."  
  
"Oh, shouldn't you go back to that school of yours? They're probably worried." Jamie commented through his drink.  
  
"I needed time to think." Heero murmured.  
  
Jamie's eyes lit up then he frowned, "Wait, are you telling me that you ran away?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well you can crash at my place," Jamie said enthusiastically. "My parents are at the opera and they don't mind if a friend sleeps over."  
  
"I'll be fine on my own." Heero said dryly.  
  
"Yeah right." Jamie muttered and got up from his seat. "Come on, you'll love it." Jamie pulled Heero from his seat. "Wait till you see my new genius. It's a computer program I called Wacko…"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Short I know. As for the bike, which I made up. You think that A.C195 would have Ninja's....very sad for me. I don't know what I would do if no Ninja's existed.  
  
Anywho, another shoutout to Becky and Suzi. Ran out of money to buy flowers, but I didn't ran out of hugs. "HUGGLES"  
  
One more thing, these chapters were made before my accident. And please help boycott G4techtv, so techtv viewers can get their fave. show back!! (http:www.antig4ttv.bcs10.com)  
  
Long live techtv.....And I am not a geek, nor a nerd!!!  
  
I am your god, so live with it! (not really, but yeah. You got my point, I hope) 


	23. ch23

"Any news?" Dekim asked as Treize walked through the door of the suite. The younger man shook his head, "I thought for sure that he would have been back by now…" 

"Maybe he went on a detour, after all he needs it." Treize said. "When he finds out that J got complete custody over him."

"His phone has been off for a while now."

"It's only been a day since he last called."

"But I'm worried about him."

"Heero is old enough to look after himself." Treize commented. "I just wonder how he'll respond to the turn of the events."

"He'll retaliate."

-----------

-----------

-----------

Jamie lived in a nice neighborhood, Heero noted in the morning when he woke up. Unlike the suburbs, the houses were smaller and less grand but the people appeared to be nice.

Jamie had shown Heero his program Wacko. It was just an outer shell of a game that Jamie was trying to build.

"Up, already?" Jamie yawned when he entered the kitchen. "For how long?"

"For three hours."

"That's like at six. You must be crazy." Jamie opened the fridge and pulled an orange juice out. "Maybe I should skip school and show you all the cool places."

"You're late already."

"I know." Jamie smiled. "I know this cool digs where you can get some clothes. You look like a rag doll."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothing."

"That's what you think."

Heero glared and Jamie held his hands up in defeat.

"I was just saying."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I gave it anyway."

"You're annoying."

"And you're not?" Jamie put his glass down and yawned again. "Let me get dressed real quick and I'll drag you all over town.

Jamie pranced out of the room like Duo and Heero felt his heart twist in a very painful way.

-----------

-----------

-----------

"It's been hours, where the hell is he?" Duo began pacing Trowa's room, ever since the maid threw them out. "He couldn't have got hurt on the way, it would show on the news."

"I am also worried about him." Trowa said. "It's not like him to not call."

"Maybe he's not coming," Quatre said quietly. "I wouldn't want to be found either if I my guardian was a mad scientist."

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a few days until he comes to terms with the new idea of the custody." Trowa said and Duo launched himself at Trowa and held the emerald eyes boy by both arms.

"Are you crazy!" Duo said. "I'm going out my mind here."

"It's not like he'll be gone forever." Quatre said.

"Maybe he is or maybe he's dying at some roadside inn." Duo thought out loud. "I'm going to look for him." Duo began to walk out the door when Quatre stopped him.

"We have class." Quatre said. "We'll sort this out later."

-----------

-----------

-----------

Duo laid in his bed in his own house and not Quatre's. His parents were back from their vacation in the colonies and it had been two whole days since Heero had gone missing. Duo could now admit that he missed him.

Where could Heero have gone if he didn't want to come back to Moriarity? It's not like he knew anyone, from what he could get from Trowa.

There was a light knock on the door and his mother popped her head into his room. "Dinner is almost ready Honey."

"I'll eat later, I'm not hungry." Duo sighed.

"You're not hungry?" She repeated and walked into his room and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay Duo?"

"Peachy," he replied.

"You didn't go to school today," she said. "Duo, what's wrong?"

"My friend is missing."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll show up someplace." She said and then left the room.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied and turned sideways. If only he got a chance to explain his ignorance to Heero and then maybe everything would turn out okay afterwards. But first and more importantly, why did he felt like he'd lost part of his soul?

"This is just not right." Duo said as a theory hit him He ignored it until it came back nagging at him that he had to acknowledge the truth, because it wouldn't go away on its own, and he never felt this way before. He had to accept the truth that he fell for Heero, just like Quatre fell head over heels for Trowa. What was with that family anyways?

-----------

-----------

-----------

Dorothy and Tommy were still not released from the Juvenile Delinquents center, and Trowa couldn't care less one way or another.

He sat across from Quatre at the table in his dorm. They were trying to study, but the feeling of loss kept bugging him.

He could not get Heero off his mind. Trowa snapped his pencil in half and Quatre jumped.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Try not to think about it." Quatre said.

"He's been missing for a while."

"Want to go out and look for him?" Quatre asked and Trowa smiled at how acute his Quatre was.

"I'll get the keys."

"I got them already." Quatre said, dangling his SUV keys.

"Let me call-"

"Wufei, done that already."

"And Duo?"

"Told him to come by also."

"You never cease to amaze me Quatre," Trowa said as he grabbed his coat. "I just wonder how you would be in bed." He teased and Quatre blushed bright red.

-----------

-----------

-----------

Heero felt free for the first time in his life. No restraints, responsibilities or rules he had to follow. He was finally breaking away from Dr. J and the loud music didn't affect him as much as it should.

He was at a party that Jamie pulled him too. He noticed that he wasn't the only kid from a private school to come and crash the party.

A few of them he recognized from his own high school but they were too drunk to notice him. They couldn't have even if they had wanted to because he was sitting on the roof with a water bottle.

He avoided the drinks and drugs that were passed around in the house below.

Heero was about to lay back when he noticed a familiar truck pass by. Quatre's SUV!

It was speeding by the house fast, then the tires screeched as someone stomped on the brakes and the SUV drove backwards like the devil was after them. Heero cursed under his breath and crawled back through the attic window.

He heard the doors slambefore he slid down the ladder to the second floor. He then slid down the rail of the stairs without a second thought and spotted Jamie over the head.

Thinking quickly, he pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed the red-haired kid.

"Heeyy" Jamie slurred. Great, he was drunk.

"Come on." Heero said. "We're leaving."

"But my house…is way…faarrr." Jamie rambled, "Far down…that way."

"I got a bike." Heero said as he pulled Jamie through the back door.

"Heero!" He heard Quatre yell and Heero raised his head a bit and spotted four familiar heads.

Heero quickly closed the door and locked it from the outside. He dragged Jamie the whole mile to the park.

Heero hurriedly picked the bike up and hoped there was enough fuel to get them away from his friends. He wasn't ready to see them yet, not when he was beginning to enjoy himself.

Heero got on and motioned for Jamie to get behind him and Jamie happily obliged. "Hold on." Heero said as he did a 180 and drove out of the little path, nearly running over Quatre in the process.

-----------

-----------

-----------

"Shit!" Duo said again the twentieth time on their way back to the SUV. "So close and why was he running from us?"

"Maybe he wanted to be alone." Wufei suggested.

"With that kid!"

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Duo?" Meiran whispered.

"Mind your own business."

"He might have just gone for a drive or something."

"I wonder if he got drunk…" Trowa trailed off.

"Didn't appear like he was drinking." Wufei said and got into the passenger side while Meiran took over the driver side. "I hope you got your driver's license."

"Why?"

"We're going to follow them." Wufei whispered and Meiran grinned as she revved the engine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN :: Please clap for 2 wonderful beta's known as Becky and Suzi. They deserve it.

I know, I know. Heero is just giving Duo the run around. LOL. No worries, the next chapters are bound to be interesting once I type it, that is.

I also noticed that I kind of got flamed in some reviews. Heh. Sorry ppl. But look around, you see enought Heero/Duo action on other fics, why would I want to follow the same format.

Not that I'm trying to be original or anything. Because a lot of people already wrote on a lot of subject, there really is nothing for me to choose from anymore.Well that's a lie, of course. I got one new GW fic in the making, which is origital as I could get.

Anywho, I feel like chopping off my arm!! It hurts. But hey, look my spelling isn't all that bad.


	24. ch24

"Wait!" Duo suddenly said, coming up from behind Wufei, carrying a helmet. "I got a better idea." Five eyes stared clueless at Duo for a moment, and then they started to laugh. Wufei the hardest.

"Was I hearing things?" Meiran suddenly asked. "'Cus' I could have sworn that Duo said he had an idea!"

"Yeah, so?" Duo glared. "I don't have time, see ya'" Without a backward glance, Duo jumped onto a dirt bike, placed his helmet over his head and gave everyone the finger.

"Er ..." Quatre cluelessly said, "Shouldn't we follow them?"

"Yeah, but real slow." Meiran winked, started the truck and finally left after Trowa managed to get into the backseat.

---------

---------

---------

Heero's blood began to boil and his heart began to accelerate as his bike skidded to a halt as he stopped in front of an unknown thrift store and Jamie groggily got off.

"Obviously, you have some thrill issue." Jamie muttered, massaging his head as he felt a headache coming on. He was sober enough to comprehend the situation. One thing he noted was that it was not safe to ride a bike with Heero, fearing that he might throw up. "I'll see you later. Knowing that look in your eyes, I think it would be safer for me to stay out of your way until you get whatever it is making you look so deadly. Anyway, I'll call one of my friends and I'll see you back at the house, hopefully."

"I'll email you." Heero said before he took off again, leaving Jamie to stare after him. Jamie sighed and went inside the thrift store to buy some aspirin. Not long after Jamie went into the store, Duo came speeding by followed closely by an SUV.

---------

---------

---------  
Heero slowly turned the corner and ended up on the road he took to get back to the city after his kidnapping. Instead of going straight, he turned onto the dirt road. Earlier he saw trails, which he believed were used for various things.

Duo was at a standstill, wondering which way Heero took and a few minutes later Quatre and his entourage showed up, but Quatre was not driving. Instead he was in the back, making out with Trowa.

"Ugh, Quatre!" Duo whined, "I think you made me go blind." Quatre threw him the finger and Duo grinned, turning his attention back to the roads. "So Meiran, which one do you want?" He asked. Meiran looked thoughtful for a second,

"I'll take the paved one."

"That leaves me the dirt trails." Duo muttered, before putting his helmet back on. "Winner takes all." He murmured after Meiran left. Duo reluctantly took to the trails, slowly. He had never been this way before, who knew what was out here.  
----------

---------  
Heero leaned against the bike with his back arched, arms and legs crossed. He stood atop a hill, watching the bike come this way, very slowly although it was relatively fast and the driver was clueless. Heero knew who was on the bike before he saw the headlight turned to the path that he chose to get to the top of the hill. It was only a matter of minutes before the bike came into view and the male voice he knew too well, started cursing. Heero smirked. Without standing his bike or even thinking about turning the engine off, Duo jumped off his bike and fastidiously walked toward Heero, his violet eyes blazing with vigor.

"You know something Heero," Duo sneered. "You are a complete, stubborn asshole!"

"What's your point Duo?" Heero coolly asked. Duo had to suppress a shudder as Heero said his name; that was partially the reason he shivered. Heero was dressed in skin licking race gear. He was outfitted in a dark blue jacket and matching pants with white stripes that showed how curved his body was.

Duo tried not to drool, he really did. Duo gulped, hoping against all odds that his voice wasn't cracking up, "So why were you running away from us?"

Heero's brows furrowed in thought, then he grinned wickedly. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Nothing," Duo muttered and swore under his breath. "Just curious." He's been gone for only three days and he's completely changed. But for better or for worse? Duo thought that Heero was a relatively good boy and sexy as hell to boot. But an evil Heero, now that gave Duo a mental image of Heero in leather and leather, and not to mention the bondage kind of leather. Collar, chains and all. He suffocated a moan as he felt his privates react to the last thought. Heero tied to his bedpost, so the little rebellious devil will stay when he was told to stay.

"Duo!" Heero snapped, "Are you listening to me?"

Duo guiltily and forlornly stared at Heero for the first time and blushed. Embarrassed that he was caught off guard and slightly humiliated that he didn't hear what Heero was saying. "Er-what?"

"Do you have anything inside that head of yours," Heero muttered. "I will restate my previous sentence. I asked if you are up for a race?"

Duo shook his head to clear all thought of Heero in leather and chains, "Winner takes all." Duo grinned. Heero scoffed at him and jumped onto his bike that Duo noticed for the first time. Heero was on a prototype D3, a racing bike and he was on a crummy old model of a zx-110 dirt bike. The odds were against him. He was going to lose.

"May the better racer win," Heero grunted before he peeled out and left dust in his wake, leaving Duo staring stupidly after him. Duo growled and followed, he figured that Heero would count to three or give some sort of warning. Heero, nor Duo for that matter, had any idea where they were going. They followed the dirt road and drove over bumps and rocks, and small ditches which Heero used as a ramp to speed himself up. Duo on the other hand, was focusing on seeing through the dust Heero's bike kicked up and when a little bump or ditch was ahead, he tried his best to avoid it, only managing to skid his bike and slide a little over the rocky terrain. After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped in a little clearing and Heero was looking menacingly at the meadow before them. Duo breathlessly came up beside him and looked around, wondering what Heero was glaring at.

"The road ended." Heero muttered, gripping the bars tightly as his hands pushed the gas.

"Well, we should turn back." Duo tiredly replied, getting off his own bike and dusting himself off.

Heero blushed crimson. Luckily it was night or Duo would have seen it, "Um, I ran out of gas." Heero intelligently said and as proof, his bike jerked then went off.

"You ran out of gas!" Duo nearly shouted, seething with rage. "You drag me out here to gods knows where, and you run out of gas. Charming."

"I didn't expect it to run out this soon," Heero snapped back, slightly irritated. "I guess the gas meter isn't working as well as I thought."

"What else is wrong with that piece of junk?" Duo muttered, annoyed that Heero was paying more attention to that bike of his and not him.

"It's too slow, and the tires are slippery on rocky terrain." Heero analyzed. "It could use a good wash, the dirt might've gotten into the axels-"

"I got it already, the bike is a piece of crap!" Duo exasperatedly said as he got onto his and gripped the handlebars tightly.

"Come on, hop onto the back and we'll go home." Heero turned his glare back to him, "I am not leaving Zero."

"You already gave the fudgin thing a name!" Duo shook his head and flecks of dust flew out of his braid. "It's just a bike."

"I am not leaving." Heero stubbornly said and he sat down, cross-legged in front of his bike. Duo turned his bike off as well as the light and they were in total darkness, despite the moon's clarity as it shone brightly around them.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us." Duo grumbled, hoping reverse psychology worked on Heero and the boy would take pity on him and tell Duo that he'll go back with him and leave his bike behind.

-------------

Seconds passed into minutes, and the minutes passed into an hour and Heero continued to sit cross-legged with his eyes shut.

"Well.." Duo urged and Heero opened his eyes.

"Well what?" Heero grumbled. He figured Duo would have just up and left minutes ago. But Duo was more stubborn than he thought.

"Are you going to say _'I am sorry Duo, for making you stay here with me. I am cold and would like to go home.'_" Duo asked.

Heero stared at him with big round eyes, and when Duo thought he was going to say something Heero started laughing, shocking the heck out of Duo. Heero's laughter was a little too cruel, but beautiful nonetheless.

"I see that you thought I was joking."

"More or less," was Heero's amused reply. "You decided to stay, don't try to get any sympathy out of me. If you're cold, you can either leave or start a fire. I am not moving from this spot."

"You're such a mood breaker!" Duo growled impatiently.

"And you're a autoerocticistic homosexual." Heero nonchalantly replied.

"Yeah, look who's talking, nymphomaniac." Duo mumbled and Heero amusedly raised his brow. It was so easy to get Duo riled up.

"That's coming from someone who's perverted."

"I didn't hear you complain." Duo cheekily replied. What was with Heero? "Are you okay Heero?"

"What do you mean by okay?" Heero looked so confused it was cute. Well Duo thought it was cute.

"Are you feeling well?" Duo exasperatedly said. "You didn't take any drugs at that party, did you? If you say you drank, I swear I will murder that friend of yours."

"I gained a new insight to the world of slums and yesterday, never mind." Heero shook his head and Duo had a strange reaction to that and he inwardly groaned. Now was not the time to get hot and bothered by Heero's hair, even though it looked so soft and fluffy.

"Yesterday what?" Duo heard himself asking, entranced by Heero's eyes in the moonlight. They were in the shadows and yet you could still clearly see his blue eyes.

"Nothing," another bland reply by Heero.

"No come on, tell me." Duo urged, despite how much he wanted to run his fingers through Heero's hair.

"If you must," Heero rolled his eyes. "I beat Tommy's record at air hockey."

Duo blinked once, then blinked again before he fell over. Of all the things Heero could say, he said that instead.

"That's it?"

"You wanted to know." Heero grinned. "What were you thinking anyway? We didn't go anywhere near the red light district."

Despite himself, Duo blushed. He wasn't exactly thinking that, but now that Heero said it he couldn't stop thinking about it. "I think we should get going, Trowa might kill us."

Heero took one glance at Duo's bike and, if possible, the cold blue eyes lit up. He instantly stood up and opened his bike seat and pulled out a green-rubber hose. "I've got an idea."

"Does it involve me?"

"Not in your wildest dream Duo." Heero said. "We can suck the gas out of your bike."

"Huh?" Duo's perverted mind came up with the image of Heero sucking a hose and not the hose the boy was currently holding. Before Duo could say anything, Heero pushed his bike right beside the dirt bike and he entered the hose into the gas tank. Duo watched this, wide eyed and bewitched. He had a very good idea where Heero's mouth could be put to good use. A few minutes passed before the gas tank on Zero was refilled and Heero admiringly stroked his bike, making Duo moan.

Why couldn't Heero do that to him? Duo was ready to burst with frustration. Of all days and nights and not to mention hour, why was he suddenly thinking like this?

"You coming?" Duo blushed at the innuendo behind the question. If Heero only knew?

"In a while." Duo hastily replied, because he had begun to have a little problem. "Heero, can I drive?" Heero was torn between envy and kindness. Should he let Duo drive his precious bike and ruin it, or should he drive back instead?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:::After chapter 25 is posted, that would be the only update. My laptop will not boot to windows, only to safemode and the other comp. I normally used is getting fixed. The modem keeps dying on it and there's some virus on my laptop...I think

So srry. It'll be a few hours for chapter 25,I'm using the library's computer and my times up.


	25. ch25

Heero sat on the seat of his bike, while Duo sat on the ground in a very compromising position. Heero sighed and his good side won out.

"Fine, just don't ruin it." He muttered as he scooted back onto the passenger seat and he could have sworn he heard Duo groan, but he must've been hearing things. Duo meanwhile could not repress the image of Heero sliding. Maybe Heero was right about him being perverted and what not. But the Japanese kid was doing a damn fine job of being erotic and kinky, sexy, without knowing it.

"Are you going to sit there like a fool?" Heero brusquely asked.

"Yeah, hold your pants. I just got a-er a cramp." Duo murmured and shifted as he stood. He could feel Heero's cynical gaze on him. Duo slowly got onto the bike, feeling his stomach twist and turn in a nice way. The butterflies in his stomach were wanting to fly out as he felt Heero's leg accidentally brush against his and Duo lost all reason. Heero was having a similar problem with a new sensation in his stomach. He felt warm and happy inside, something he never felt before.

For some reason Duo moaning like a lost child gave him a certain satisfaction, he grinned wickedly.

"Any day would be nice." Heero muttered. Duo inwardly berated himself when Heero made that remark. His overloaded mind came up with another suggestion.

He clumsily placed his feet on the brakes and started the bike once again. He took off too suddenly and Heero was thrown forward into Duo's back. Duo gritted his teeth, trying his very best to concentrate on the road, which was kind of hard with one of Heero's arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, making his stomach become torrid.

"Duo, you can start moving now." Heero said by his ear. Duo realized that they were in small ditch. He certainly would like to move, but not anywhere on the road. On a different path perhaps.

"I think we're stuck." Duo mumbled and he felt the weight of the bike shift as Heero jumped off.

"Try it now." Heero commanded and Duo obeyed without hesitation. He stopped the bike a few feet from the ditch after he got out and turned around. He shouldn't have done it. The moonlight was doing a wonderful job of making Heero appear more luminous and animate. The light played with the tone structure of Heero's face and when he walked forward, Duo could swear that he saw a leather trench coat flowing with a ghostly breeze.

In other words, Heero looked dead sexy. Heero narrowed his eyes, as Duo stared stupidly at him. He did not like it one bit. Heero didn't want to admit it, but Duo unsettled him, greatly.

"You can also start dilating your eyes as well Duo." Heero smirked as Duo abashedly came back to himself, but instead of turning around, Duo continued to look at him, or rather leer at him and Heero shifted uneasily.

"Heero did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" Duo whispered and Heero looked at him critically before he replied.

"Yes, on more than one account."

"Well you're not only that, are you sure you're human?" Duo asked, "'Cus you're definitely out of this world and you're just not earthly."

"Maybe it's because I'm from the colonies." Heero replied sarcastically as he stood next to the bike and glanced up at the stars, hoping to see a colony or at least a satellite.

"Heero, can I seduce you?" Heero felt the familiar warmth of a blush come creeping up. He did not immediately answer. "It's a beautiful night, just the two of us. The wind is cold, the ground has very good texture and by now we know each other's ins and outs and on more than one occasion I've offered more than friendship. I am more than willing on my part," Duo stated.

"I'm sure you are." Heero retorted mockingly. He did not want to be discussing this, least of all with Duo. It was very unsettling. Heero dropped on the bike and Duo sighed as he followed suit. After he started it again, he turned his whole body around so he was looking at Heero's bewildered face.

"Can I at least get a kiss?" Duo grinned and if Heero had been blushing earlier, it was nothing to compared to how his whole body lit afire. If he got close to Duo, he was sure he'd burn and burn he did when Duo abruptly leaned forward and kissed him.

Heero, of course, stared fearfully as Duo pushed him backward onto the seat. When he felt Duo's hands slide under his jacket, Heero finally pushed Duo off the bike while he rolled off onto the other side of Zero. Duo tried to clear his thoughts of those luscious lips, but he couldn't. Heero was toxic.

"Maybe we should just ... just ... get back to the school." Heero stuttered as Duo's violet eyes connected with his through the rims.

"Yeah, maybe we should and yeah ..." Duo mumbled as he dusted himself off. Kissing Heero was a bad idea, but when did Duo ever listen to his conscience. Heero didn't trust himself to entwine his arms about Duo, instead he grasped Duo's shoulder, taking great care not to give into the urge to pull the braid.  
-----------

-----------  
Half way to the highway, Meiran managed to catch up to them on the dirt road. The truck stopped and all five got out. Duo stopped and Heero swiftly got off; Duo didn't blame him.

"Oh, you two are okay." Quatre sighed as Meiran ran up to hug Heero. Trowa coldly walked toward his cousin and both were staring intently at one another in a challenging gaze, daring the other to move. Surprisingly, Trowa was the first as he grabbed Heero into a loving embrace much to both Quatre's and Duo's dismay. Both clearly wishing to be the ones being hugged.  
-----------

"We thought you might have run away for good." Trowa whispered, still holding onto Heero like a koala bear. Heero stared to the side and let Trowa continue to murmur. "I hope you didn't hear the bad news from Duo."

Trowa whispered, his eyes closed as he inhaled the fragrance of the shampoo on Heero's head, trying to remember every little detail of his cousin before he lost him again

. "I needed time to think." Heero said, blinking back tears. Trowa never hugged him before, so why now? "What news?"

"Nothing." Trowa quietly replied, not letting go of the only person he had ever thought of as a brother. Heero didn't care if he was being cuddled, whatever Trowa was talking about, it was not good and he intended to get to the bottom of this.

"Ahem." Meiran embarrassedly interrupted. "We can use some help with the truck, seeing that you were the one that blew the tire and got us stuck in soft sand." Trowa's face glowed when he heard Heero chuckle. He'd never live it down.  
-----------  
Back in the office of the respected Appercut, Heero was doing a fine job of not throwing the chair he was currently sitting on out the window, and Appercut after it.

"I'm sorry Heero." Relena whispered, "If, if there's anything I can do?"

For the first time Heero looked directly into her blue eyes and saw that she was showing the part of herself that was real.

"I can handle this." He replied. So he was going back home, to his personal hell. "Is that all he said?" Heero asked.

"To pack everything and be ready by tomorrow evening? Yes." Appercut steadily replied. Heero didn't say anything; instead he got up and quietly left. He heard Trowa walk beside him and the others slowly follow.

"Maybe you should run away again." Trowa said.

"He'll be able to find me, anyway." Heero blandly replied.

"You can't just give up, Heero. I'm sure we can think of something."

"I can do something, but now is not the time to do it." Heero swiped his card into the electric lock and his door opened. "Dr. J is a different type of scientist."

"Exactly what type?" Trowa asked. Heero remained quiet. He should tell Trowa, but on the other hand, this was his own battle. "Heero, what type?" Trowa demanded as the rest of their friends walked in.

"Nothing that concerns you." Heero replied. "We should discuss this another time."

"It's late, really late." Quatre yawned and Trowa was instantly at his side.

"My mom is probably wondering where I'm at." Meiran commented, "So I am going to get my butt home and dump Wufei off along the way. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell us of any plan that you four might conjure up, Wufei needs the exercise. He's starting to get flabby."

Wufei grunted, "Let's go Meiran."

"Cheery couple, aren't they?" Duo yawned as he collapsed on Heero's bed and watched as the two walked out.

"Well we should be getting back as well, come on Duo." Quatre got to his feet and was ready to drag his lazy friend out, when a sudden thought occurred to him. This would most likely be the last time Heero and Duo would see each other, so why ruin it now?

"Trowa you don't mind walking me to my car?" Quatre asked seductively, and Trowa happily obliged. After the door closed behind them and the two were at least thirty feet away from Heero's door, Trowa finally saw the scheme.

"Where's Duo?"

"I think he's with Heero." Quatre demurely replied and Trowa abruptly turned around, forgetting about his tricky blond boyfriend.

"If he does anything, I'll, damnit Heero is too young." Trowa said in mixed up sentences as they got to the door and he started banging on it, "Heero! Open up!"

Quatre sighed and caught Trowa's arm, "Look Trowa, they need this time to get to know each other better. This might be Duo's last chance to finally admit his feelings, before it's too late."

"I don't care. If he hurts my cousin, I'll tear him apart." Trowa said in a dangerously soft tone.

"Trust me, Duo is not like that." Quatre angrily said as he turned Trowa to face him. "I have no idea what you're thinking Trowa, but both Heero and Duo need to talk out their differences and finally become friends."

Trowa stared stupidly at him, seeing Quatre mad for the first time.

"Honestly, do you think I would leave Duo alone by himself if I knew he'd do something stupid?" Quatre crossed his arms and began walking toward the elevator. "If you want to break a blossoming friendship, go right ahead. Just to let you know, if you interfere, I am not talking to you again, ever!" Quatre shouted before the elevator doors closed behind him. Trowa, still bewildered, stared at the door in front of him and then the ones that encased his beloved blonde. Giving into temptation he stalked after Quatre. If Duo did indeed hurt Heero, Trowa would be standing by.  
-----------

-----------  
"So ..." Duo began, right after the incessant banging stopped and the sound of angry footsteps retreated to the stairwell or elevator. "You're going to go home?"

"That's the rumor." Heero muttered as he opened his laptop and entered the password.

"Well can I have your phone number before you go?" Duo hopefully asked.

Heero stopped his typing for a few seconds and his fingers began to fastidiously type again.

"What are you doing?" Duo got up and leaned over Heero's shoulder and noticed that he was typing pretty fast to be doing homework.

"Hacking into Yuy Corp." Heero replied. "The codes change every week and I am setting them back to the original format of when my parents were still alive. The files are lost, but if I manage to get into the archive, I might be able to figure out what Jay was doing that my parents had to be murdered to keep hidden."

"Er-what?" Duo asked, unable to stomach all that information. "You sure there are no bots watching for hackers?"

"If you mean the security system, yes, they are all around. But if you mange to make your way through the back doors, quickly, you'll be able to get in without setting off the alarm."

"I got a better idea." Duo said and leaned over Heero and closed his laptop. Duo could feel Heero's body become rigid at this gesture and to infuriate Heero even more, Duo unplugged it. "No one touches my laptop." Heero hissed murderously.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Duo playfully asked and turned Heero's chair around. "I'll kill you." Heero stated

. "Well that will have to wait." Duo purred and kissed Heero. This time Heero didn't fight back, instead he hungrily responded and pulled Duo closer.

"The bed...would be...a better place for this." Duo said between intakes of breath. Duo didn't give Heero time to respond as he pulled him out of the chair and pushed him onto the bed and Duo crawled on top of him, ravishingly kissing Heero everywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN::er... O.O, yeah. Lol. I had fun writing this chapter. I think it was time to stop torturing Duo. Anywho, last update. I think I am close to throwing my laptop out the window. The stupid IOS file is missing and I have noooooo idea what that is,so I would take it to a technician, but I'm greedy. I don't want to waste money to get the laptop fixed, but on the other hand I would be able to update. I'm afraid all my edited fics are stuck on it,I have them all on a backup disc. But I never edit them,plus the other computer is miles away getting a moden installed. :(

Oh yeah,send a lotsa love, hugs and chocolate to Becky. Hehe, these chapters would have been out weeks ago, but both our edited copies were deleted and I had to resend the rather poor one back to her where she once again, did a fantastic job editing. And Suzi as well :P.

Don't worry, I'm trying to send ch.26 to her (the unedited version). As for this chapter, if you wanted a little 2x1 action, you have to read the rest of this chapter on my website, which is not up by the way. I was adding chapters in, till you know. Computer troubles began.


	26. ch26

Heero rolled onto his stomach as Duo sleepily encircled his arms around him. Heero smiled contentedly as he felt his eyes close, drifting back to sleep. Or so he thought, when the door was broken apart and Trowa was standing there with an ax, and Quatre hovering behind him.  
Duo jumped up, "What in tarna-"  
"We'll explain later, come on." Trowa said as he threw the ax aside, and Quatre followed him in, carrying a walkie-talkie.  
"Hey, you know you could have knocked!" Duo snarled, the blanket slipping down his bare chest and Trowa raised a knowing eyebrow, and his green eyes held a dangerous edge. But before he could say anything, Quatre ushered him into the adjoining room.  
"Er..maybe we should get ready." Duo said sheepishly as he got up, a blanket securely wrapped around his waist, while he was looking for his clothes.  
Heero said nothing, as he got up. Only a bit surprised at Trowa's audaciousness. Did his cousin have no shame?

Meanwhile, at the back exit of the campus, Wufei and Meiran waited side by side. They stood on the lookout for any suspicious looking vehicle.  
"Why do we have to get watch duty?" Meiran whined as she crossed her arms and Wufei rolled his eyes.  
"You're too young to understand." Wufei muttered and Meiran huffed.  
"Oh yeah, just try me Chang Wufei!" Meiran threatened. "I know what they were doing just the same as you, I just wanted to help Heero pack."  
"Wouldn't want Duo freaking out, would you?" Wufei grinned despite himself, but just as Meiran suspected, he knew exactly what was going on last night. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Now only if they would hurry up.

"We only need to take the essentials." Trowa sweat dropped as he watched his blond boyfriend run frantically back and forth carrying odds and ends of Heero's stuff, and trying to fit them all in one piece of luggage. No luck, there was not enough room.  
"You never know how long- we'll...be...gone..." Quatre bounced up and down as he tried to get the suitcase shut and it was doing nothing for Trowa's mental health. "A little help here." Quatre frustratedly commanded and Trowa walked forward. He pressed his hand on the lid, combined with Quatre's weight they managed to get the case shut.  
Quatre was now faced with a problem of his own. Trowa was up close and personal. He blushed as Trowa looked up, confused by Quatre's embarrassment.  
Quatre cleared his throat, "Um...maybe we should check on-" Quatre lost his voice as Trowa placed a finger on his lips and shushed him as he leaned forward.  
Startled, Quatre toppled backward, bringing Trowa along with him.  
"A very compromising position." Quatre whispered as Trowa leaned down and kissed him.

"What's taking those two?" Duo groaned as he helped Heero put his laptop away in its bag.  
"No noise, no talking." Heero smiled, "What do you think?"  
Duo blushed, "Aww man. Couldn't they do that later? We have to go."  
"Why don't you tell them that?" Heero mumbled as he put on his coat. Duo glared at him.  
"I'll do exactly that." He heard Heero chuckle behind him.  
The bedroom was quiet, Duo gathered that much. The room was a mess. What was Quatre doing anyway?  
He stopped in mid stride and noticed the very shocking, yet hot sight of Trowa and Quatre making out, reminding him of last night's activities with his own little demon.  
"Ahem." Duo interrupted and the two quickly sprang apart, "You know, we are in the middle of a crisis, and the two of you can only make out."  
"Oh, be quiet." Quatre meekly said, blushing a bright red. Duo exited the room, chuckling.  
"Maybe we'll continue this later." Quatre said, and Trowa agreed.

Treize gazed out into the bleak atmosphere of space, through the porthole. This was the first time he'd lost a battle.  
Who would have thought Dr. J was capable of such lies.  
The accusations against Dekim left the mind baffled, and "if" humanely possible, Dekim would never have hurt Heero, he was, after all, the heir to the biggest corporation the solar system had ever seen.  
He knew without a doubt that Dr. J's special shuttle left before his, and if his calculations were right, he would be on earth in about an hour.  
It was time to make some arrangements.

"Ouch." Duo groaned as Quatre stuffed a duffel bag onto his lap, rather harshly. "Why do we need all of these things?"  
Wufei smirked in the seat behind Duo's seat; Quatre's truck does cater to everyone's need. "Quatre brings a new meaning to the term, 'travel lightly'."  
"I am thinking ahead." Quatre angrily retorted. "We don't have time to stop anywhere, not even at each and everyone of your houses. So I got what I could out of both Heero's and Trowa's room."  
"You took the whole room actually..." Trowa trailed off as Quatre threw him a glare.  
"Can we just go already?" Heero huffed. His right arm was sticking out the open window as he stared impassively at the school.  
"I've got a question." Meiran piped from the backseat. "What about clothing, food, money? Besides, where are we going and where are we going to stay when we get there?"  
"We'll know when we get there." Quatre got into the driver's seat and hastily buckled himself in. "Everyone ready?"  
"What do you think?" Duo grumbled, still put off about this morning.  
"Good." Quatre said.  
"Take a good look at this school, it may be the last time we ever see it." Wufei regretfully said.  
Unknown to each of them, Heero began to feel guilty. His friends didn't have to go along with this. This was his fight.

"What are you implying, exactly?" Treize asked over the phone.  
"They are missing, gone. Left the building..."  
"I am aware of the terminology, Appercut." Treize whispered. "How could they all have runaway?"  
"Quite easily. They up and left." The headmaster said.  
"I can do without the sarcasm. Do you know where?"  
"I sent Zechs out to look for them."  
"Hm. So that's it. Heero and his friends have runaway."

Overhead, up in the sky, above the little group, a shuttle of unknown make, made a landing at the Soviana Airport.  
Quatre continued to speed in the opposite direction, aware of the airport and who just might land there.  
Duo lazily stretched his legs onto Heero's lap and fell asleep on the duffel that Quatre had thrown at him. Meiran and Wufei were having a heated argument in hushed tones.  
Trowa and Quatre continued to stay silent, and when the silence got to be too much, Quatre turned the radio on to an oldies station.  
Trowa smirked and Quatre glared at him. "So what!" The blond stuck his tongue out. "I like the way the music goes."  
"Pay attention to your driving Quatre!" Meiran shouted as Quatre effortlessly dodged a ragged tire that was in the middle of the road.  
"Trowa was distracting me..." Quatre grumbled as he gripped the steering wheel harder and fixed his gaze onto the blurry road, and lost concentration, again, after Trowa retorted a very...foxy reply.  
"It's not my fault that you're enamored with me." Trowa nonchalantly said in a teasing manner. "I'm just too beautiful."  
Heero chuckled and Quatre turned bright red.

Zechs stopped by a gas station in the middle of town. Curse Noin for not filling the tank up after she'd driven it.  
The brats were probably miles away, depending on how early a start they might've gotten.  
Besides, whatever or whomever's car they were using was something to take into consideration. If it was Wufei's, then their getaway might have been sleek and silent, like a cat's. But it would not have accommodated the six teenagers and their bags. If it was Duo's new jetta, then they would be long gone and no one would be able to catch them, even if they flew. So it must be Quatre's. His SUV was built specifically for him. And knowing these rich kids, the vehicles were no ordinary vehicles.  
The fact that it was Quatre made him cringe. His SUV could go anywhere, it was fast, and it was big enough for all of them and then some.  
Zechs massaged his chin as he continued to think about the truck. Why did the blond brat need a big truck that was twenty times his size, unless he liked hiking or ... "Hey Mister, you're getting gas all over the place!"

It was mid-afternoon when Quatre finally stopped at an abandoned shelter.  
They quickly parked the getaway car in a secluded area and walked out of the barn, stretching their muscles. Or, in Duo's case, casually draping his arms around Heero.  
"It's kind...of creepy." Meiran commented after a few seconds of silence. "You know what they say about ghost towns."  
"Yes and we all know that it would be the girl that would die first." Wufei languidly replied.  
"Guys, please." Quatre begged, "I cannot take another hour of your...lame arguments. We've got to think up a plan of what we're going to do now."  
Everyone's face fell into retrospective as the consequences of their mistake finally dawned on them.  
"You mean you didn't plan this!" Duo finally blew up. "Unbelievable, we're going to die out here. In this...deserted town where we'll become ghost-"  
"You're not helping!" Meiran snapped.  
"Well excuse me." Duo said in a superior tone. "I was not the one that dragged us all out to gods-knows-where without a plan!"  
"Since when do you need a plan?" Quatre equally retorted, in a much angrier tone. "Would you rather have Heero's sadistic guardian take him instead? And if you didn't want to be here, no one asked you to come."  
"Would everyone just shut up?" Wufei yelled and the crowd fell silent. Wufei never yelled. Not even when he was irritated, he must be superficially angry. "Good, now that you idiots are quiet. The best thing we have to think of first is ... is this really worth it?"  
"It's worth as much as any of you." Trowa finally said in his impassive tone. "We're now a group. No matter what the cause, and no matter how hopeless. We have to keep fighting for what we believe in."  
"We would not be friends if we didn't believe in each other as we believe in ourselves." Quatre piped in, "If we let Dr. J take Heero again, think what would happen. The Yuy Corporation would be under his control, where he can create inhumane mutations."  
"And before you know it, there might be a war." Meiran finished.  
"How do you know about Dr. J?" Trowa quietly asked.  
"You see; my father's mainframe is using the same system as the one you guys are using for your company. Every once in a while lost encrypted codes comes our way. Those messages were never meant for us." Quatre explained. "And whatever J is up to, we have to stop him."  
"Well then wise-guy, how do you suggest we do that?" Duo asked, leaning against the battered barn door.  
"As far as I know," Quatre said. "J uses a drug that can boost certain senses in a human being to perfection. This drug doesn't leave the system and it has dangerous side effects. No one would be themselves. Unless you have the antidote, a person would be under the spell of the drug. If you're lucky, you might become insane."  
"What does it do?"  
"It amplifies the five senses." Heero said. "It's a strong narcotic and if a person's blood system can't handle it, they die."  
"Besides the possibility of death, the drug can also make you hallucinate," Trowa said. "It wasn't created for the weak.  
"How far is he into his research?" asked Wufei.  
"He's almost complete," Heero said. "The only thing he needs is a way to sell it. By using my father's company, Dr. J can market his research through it by claiming that it's a product of the corporation when we don't specialize in scientific discovery."  
"The Barton Foundation is the one that controls all scientific research while The Yuy Corp. was founded on technology." Quatre explained. "And since we're not partners of either corporation, unless it's dealing with pacifism, J wants to use Heero to be a figurehead for the company while he is pulling the strings.  
"I still don't see why this has anything to do with you, Quat." Duo said. "Not unless your parents are ready to declare the falsity's of their products."  
"Duo," Wufei said in a his tone that said you-need-to-pay-attention, "The legacy of the Yuy corporation has always be a breeding ground for war, and the Winner's are descendants of Pacifist nations. With a world power like both corporations, this would ultimately lead to disagreements about trading rights. Like two powerful nations trying to become kingdoms. Since both corporations are not countries, they sell to those type of countries."  
"Then when one country wants more power, they invade another territory, angering the neighboring countries. To protect themselves from any invasions, they buy military supplies from the Yuy Corporation. With Dr. J at the control, he can the earth and colonies. He can withhold any supplies." Duo mumbled. "But to access this kind of power, you have to go through the head of the company. And the head of the company is just a wayward boy."  
"Who are you calling wayward?" Heero threatened.  
"The point is," Trowa began, "Dr. J cannot do any of these things until he gets Heero. You also have to take into account that Heero can't get his inheritance, not until he is eighteen."  
"I would also stake my life on the fact that once he sells this drug to a country," Wufei said, "the neighboring countries would become nervous, so they would also buy the drug."  
"And you get a war." Meiran quipped in.  
"Once this whole thing cools down and many lives are lost, they would charge the war criminals." Duo murmured. "Since it would be a by-  
product of the Yuy Corporation, the person in charge would get the blame. That bastard is going to use Heero as a scapegoat!"  
"I bet he would also sell the antidote at a high price." Trowa opinionated.  
"Or give them freely to dissuade any doubt that he was behind this and give the world the impression that he was under Heero's control," commented Wufei. "The only way to make such a claim is if he already injected Heero to prove that the heir was the one that created the drug."  
The atmosphere turned into nervous tension at the possibility of Heero becoming something other than human. Heero swore under his breath.  
"Then that would explain it all," Trowa said at last. "The side effects, the sudden solitude and nightmares. Heero why did you not tell 't," Heero said quietly. "I wanted to stop him on my own."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:: Um.. I can't say I am sorry for the delay, it was kind of intentional. But the next chapter would be up...in a few we-ahem...days. .

Anywho, I am alive. This is almost over. There might be a sequel. Becky and Suzi beta and are great as ever. I think they need to start making deadlines for me so I can get the chapters done. What do you guys think? Well off to wonderland for me, I need some sleep. Post some more new chapters tomorrow.


	27. ch27

"So fucking unbelievable!" Duo said for the thousandth time as he succumbed to strong emotions.

"Duo, shut up!" Meiran muttered, massaging her arms as they sat outside of an abandoned thrift store while everyone was scattered.

"How could he have kept a secret like this?!" Duo frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, "And for how long?"

"Like I said Duo, shut up!" Meiran muttered for the tenth time. "You also weren't helping, the way you slobbered after him. Give the kid a break."

"Well, Trowa didn't know." Duo muttered, finally sitting next to Meiran. "His own flesh and blood did not know about this."

"Heero is mysterious, but I think he did it because he had to."

"Why would he want to?"

"Ask him." Meiran replied, sighing contently as she watched the slow sunset.

"Fine, I think I will." Duo said roughly, seeing that Meiran wasn't going to be very helpful.

Heero stared passively at the same sunset Meiran was watching, his leg drawn up, one hand resting on his knee while the other supported his body.

Duo slowly crawled his way up the ladder in the old barn, unsure if it would support his weight. As soon as he made it to the roof, he stopped unsure of what to do next.

Heero was morbidly staring into the horizon, obviously lost in thought.

Duo shook his head and pulled himself up to sit next to Heero.

"Normally I would ask what you're thinking, but I won't. What you're always thinking is different than any normal person's thoughts." Duo said as he sat down, pulling his leg forward, half afraid to wrap his arm around Heero, and the other half was because of a strange emotion.

"No one is normal, Duo." Heero quietly replied, still not taking his eyes off the setting sun. "If we were all alike then the world would be a pretty boring place."

"Was that a joke?" Duo jokingly grinned but his smile faltered as Heero turned to him.

"Was that rhetorical?"

"Not unless you want to answer it." Duo said, turning his face away from Heero, gulping as Heero adjusted position to just lean back on his hand and stretched his legs.

"I'm sorry that I got you all into this mess." Heero impassively said, turning back to the colorful sunset.

"Apology accepted." Duo said, afraid of how to approach the subject that was eating at him.

They sat there for what seemed like an hour, watching the sun go down and when the dark blanket of stars began to appear on the opposite horizon, Duo decided to go for it.

"About your condition Heero-"

"It's not a condition,"

"Well whatever it is, why didn't you tell anyone?" Duo finally turned his amethyst eyes to the boy he'd spent months chasing. When Heero didn't reply, Duo decided to dig deeper. "Why not Trowa? You guys are close. You're almost brothers. You have the same D.N.A. Why so reluctant? It's not as bad as it sounds, or is it?"

"No." Heero whispered, sitting back to his previous position of being nonchalant. "There was no reason to tell anyone."

"There was no reason to hide it, either."

"Like you said Duo, it isn't as bad as you make it sound."

"Yeah right." Duo muttered darkly, "You have qualities that belong to a superhuman because of that drug!"

"Ever heard of the term training?" Heero replied, he was grinning despite himself as Duo stared at him in shock. "The drug only amplifies your best quality 2x normal and nothing else."

"Then why- You hate J, everyone knows you hate him." Duo mumbled, "Explain that!"

"He murdered my parents." Heero angrily rebuffed, "Or have you forgotten?"

"No-I just, yeah." Duo replied sheepishly, "But the hints of child abuse."

Heero stupidly stared at him then he burst out laughing, startling Duo more than necessary.

"The only time J laid a hand on me was when he tried his experiments."

"That's still child abuse Heero, you could have reported him."

"Which only happened a year ago." Heero mumbled, "Before that, I always "broke" his lab into millions of pieces with Trowa's hidden clay bombs."

"According to Trowa, you were more hyper at five, then no more."

"People change." Heero quietly said, lost in thought. "When I first found out that he was the one that killed my parents, I begun planning to bring him down and now I've found the perfect plan. This planning took almost a decade."

"He was still cruel to you Heero." Duo input, wanting to be the last to have a say.

"He was never mean, indifferent yes, but mean no." Heero said, grinning suddenly, " The only person who has been cruel to me was you."

"Yeah go and blame it on the guy who loves you." Duo's eyes opened wide. Did he just say that, he did not!

A quick look at Heero confirmed that and Duo blushed deeply. Thankfully god pitied him and shrouded his humiliation with the night.

Heero sat cross-legged, his heart thumping right out of his chest. Acute as he was, he was sure Duo was joking around, "Do you love me Duo?"

Always to the point, Duo gloomily thought. He plastered a fake grin on his face and turned toward Heero, "Well, I love you like a friend. We really haven't gotten deeper into our relationship to develop any sense of security."

Heero absently nodded, taking in this new fact. So he was just a friend with benefits. This made Heero feel oddly sad, but he didn't show it, masking his true feelings with his impassive look. But deep inside, he was hurt.

"I understand," Heero said, turning back to his observation, already forgetting Duo was there.

Duo began to feel uneasy, knowing that he had somehow hurt Heero, instead of consoling him. Duo got up and quietly left, not bothering to comfort Heero.

Heero looked down at the little bench Meiran sat on, wrapped in Wufei's arms as they watched fireflies, and Trowa was quietly talking to Quatre by the fire. Trowa always believed in love at first sight, telling Heero that whoever he or she is, he would never let them go. Apparently, Quatre was the love of his life. Meiran and Wufei had each other, and Duo briefly had Relena and Tommy, maybe countless others. What number was Heero on Duo's roster of lovers? Would he be the last, or would there be more?

For a while Heero, entertained the idea of being with Duo forever, but that fairy tale story would never happen. Duo never believed in commitment. Heero had never had anyone to love or share his feelings with; feelings, he thought, were a nuisance.

"Strange." Heero slowly murmured to himself, feeling a wetness on his face he'd never felt before, "This never happened before..."

He brought his hand to his face where a fresh set of tears silently slid down his cheeks.

I don't love him, I don't. Duo chanted over and over in his head. He'd only known Heero for a short amount of time, and yet Heero always brought the best and worst out of him.

Crazy as it seemed, that was the first time he'd ever said that word, and to Heero nonetheless. He didn't love him, he couldn't.

Duo was a bad influence and he would just ruin Heero's life if they kept this up. He shifted to a more comfortable position on the haystack outside the barn, waiting for Heero to come down so he could tell him.

After his face was dried of the tears and Heero figured it was time to get back to the others, he slowly crawled down the ladder and jumped the last few feet.

He stopped, witnessing a shadow leaning against the side of the barn in a non-factitious manner.

"Duo." Heero confirmed as the boy suddenly jumped up, startled by Heero's sudden appearance. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm. I was just thinking." Duo said in a tone unlike his usual jubilant voice. Heero instantly knew something was wrong.

"I've been thinking that to survive this thing, we need to have no strings attached." Duo said, almost croaking over his own voice as he stepped closer to Heero.

Heero didn't answer, only watching Duo's body language. Something was troubling the longhaired teen.

Duo slowly let his finger trail over Heero's face as he brought his closer. "I shouldn't be doing this..." Duo whispered, closing his eyes and leaning forward.

For a moment Heero was startled, then he too closed his eyes and leaned into the soft, chaste kiss.

There was no need to speak after they broke apart.

Duo's crisp eyes and gentle lips said it all. Heero didn't believe it, not until he spoke those words.

"Goodbye Heero."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
AU: Um... I am doing an experiment with this and the next ...bleah three chapters. Sooooooo, yeah. I was going to rewrite them, but you know how long I take. But I hope you enjoyed it.   
Becky and Suzi did a wonderful job editing like they always do. Tons of huggles to you both!


	28. ch28

Heero wrapped his jacket tightly around him, ignoring the biting tears as the memory of last night kept playing over in his head, repeating the heartbreaking kiss.

Duo left him, why?

Heero wanted to scream. He thought that at least Duo would be by his side when it came down to it. He'd thought of a lot of things, and he'd ended up being wrong about most of them.

Heero continued on, ignoring the feeling inside himself that he should turn around and walk back to the abandoned town but it was too late, he was miles ahead already.

It was close to morning when he finally reached the intersection of the gravel road. The road was deserted and they'd been driving all day yesterday, how far were they anyway?

Heero continued walking, ignoring the sound of a car behind him with some sort of engine, figuring that it might be Quatre.

---------

"Ouch!" Duo growled as someone kicked his ribs rather hard.

"Duo, get up." Wufei hissed, helping Duo to a sitting position. "Heero's gone."

"Wh-what?" Duo asked shakily, shock hitting full force and instantly waking him up. He jumped to his feet by the tire. "How?"

"We assumed that you knew." Trowa said angrily.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Duo replied brusquely. Before a fistfight could occur between the two, Quatre intervened.

"Guys, please. We have more important things to worry about." Quatre gently said, raking his hand through his blonde hair. "Like Heero."

"Where did he go?"

"That's what we're all wondering." Wufei said.

"Do you think he went back to the school?" Meiran asked.

"If he did, we might catch up with him on the road!" Quatre enthusiastically said.

"Let's not waste anymore time and get a move on." Wufei said.

"Are you feeling well?" Zechs asked the young man sitting in the passenger seat. "We can stop if you like."

----------

"I'll be fine." Heero muttered, staring off into the far distance of the horizon.

"You don't look too well to me." Zechs said.

"Just keep on driving." Heero muttered, willing himself to focus his attention to the passing scenery.

"I can stop if you like." Zechs offered, but Heero didn't respond, unable to at that very moment as his mind was caught up in the dream of the past few days. Duo.

"Can't this piece of junk go any faster?!" Duo shouted at Quatre, who was doing his best to speed and avoid the pedestrians, if there were any, while tuning both Duo's and Trowa's frantic voices out. They were supposed to be in this together, they made a pact yesterday. What went wrong? What made Heero leave all of a sudden, without a note and furthermore where did he go?

----------

Their first thought was that Heero went back to the school, but they would have seen him on the road, unless he was picked up. Shoot! They could have looked at the road and seen what direction he went. How could they have been so stupid?

Quatre suddenly skidded to a halt, knocking his friends forward and instantly turning around the way they've come.

"Quatre..."

"We're going in the wrong direction." Quatre stated, stepping on the gas once more.

"Wrong direction?!" They all chorused.

"Just think about it. It's Heero and I'm sure he went back to the School knowing that J would be there."

"He wouldn't do something as stupid as that!" Trowa growled.

"Well, he did." Quatre said.

"Why?"

"It's a stupid idea, but revenge is the only motive that I think he would go back for, and so would I if our roles were reversed." Quatre said. "There is nothing holding him back anymore."

"He'll be committing suicide if he goes back to space!" Duo said. "What the hell is he thinking?!"

"At this point, Duo, I don't think he cares." Quatre said, "I think he sees this as a lifelong mission and he has to complete it or he failed, and Heero is no failure."

"But why would he want to go back to space?"

"That's were the production of the drug is and you might as well kill two birds with one stone."

------------

Heero stood patiently outside of the office, not bothering to go inside where a brief meeting was being held between his guardian and the head of the school.

It's not like he wanted to come back; he had no choice. If he didn't do this now, J would be following him to the ends of the universe and it was better to get this over with.

If only he had a little more time – more time to be with Duo. Sadly he wasn't given that choice as Duo had just used him, some friend.

Heero sighed as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. This week had been hectic, to say the least. It would have been more fun if he could express his feelings.

The confounding feeling that Duo always brought out when he was near, comforting and yet frightening. Heero never experienced such intensity from any type of emotion, except anger.

Given time, Heero would come to understand it.

"Well Heero, I am sure you'd like to say goodbye," J said, walking out with his hand crossed behind his back and staring challengingly at him.

"I don't do goodbyes." Heero stated firmly, crossing his arms and staring defiantly at J.

"Indeed, you don't," J said, walking forth to the door. "Come Heero, we have much to discuss."

Heero didn't argue as he reluctantly followed Dr. J out the door and into a black limo.

----------

"I hope we're not too late," Quatre muttered under his breath, racing above the speed limit and into the city, avoiding the traffic as much as he could and not bothering to look back at the accidents he caused.

"If we are, then we'll follow." Trowa said, holding tightly onto the door, not at all used to Quatre's driving.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Duo asked the obvious and if possible, all four of the other former students rolled their eyes.

"Sometimes Duo, I forget that you're intelligent." Quatre said.

"The skills I acquired as a temp. Pilot. I am capable of flying a shuttle." Trowa said. "I guess that aviatrix school paid off."

"We can use my father's company plane." Wufei and Quatre said simultaneously.

"Or my dad's newly improved shuttle." Meiran piped up.

"I opt for going in my family's craft." Duo stretched, "It's cozier, nice exterior, and fast as hell."

"And that's if we don't manage to catch Heero before he leaves for the airport." Trowa said.

"And what if we do?"

Trowa smirked, "Ever heard of the term kidnap?"

-----------

"As you can see Heero, I need you to do this last favor for me." J said and Heero solemnly listened. "Our rival in weapon production is your uncle. I need you to declare you have no affiliation with him, otherwise our dreams will never become a reality."

"Hmm." Heero looked at his hand and absently wished for a gun. It would be useful for this moment.

"Once that is done, Yuy Corp. will never be government regulated and you can make your own choice for your own inheritance, and you are proving exceptional. With both of us at the helm, Yuy Corp. would be at the top of the pinnacle of success with nothing holding us down. We will be powerful and no one will be able to defy us."

"That's all based on opinion, and without my consent, none of your dreams will happen." Heero said tonelessly and J's face took on a strange cold look, to the point of murderous.

"Your father did the same exact thing, refused the offer of power. You don't want to go and make the same mistake, do you?"

"My father never trusted you."

J did not reply, only stared thoughtfully at Heero for a few minutes before turning to look out the window. "He never realized how much of a fool he was either."

"That's also based on opinion." Heero said. "However, I won't die like him."

"How do you come by this conclusion?"

"You said it was impossible when you went forth with your creation," Heero said, "Perfection has no faults."

"I see..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
AU: ...you don't know how much I am angsting over the last three chapters. I know it's not perfection quality, but still...does it go nicely along with the previous chapters?   
And I am sorry for not updating sooner. Life could be a erm..the "b" word.   
The Becky and Suzi factor...are well...evil. At least Suzi..lol. She threatened me with a deadline. Anyway, much love to both my beta's, evil or not, they do a hell of a job betaing.Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

The departure of Heero left the school unfazed, yet there was an ominous atmosphere around the school after his abrupt withdrawal, leaving many questions unanswered. What would happen now?

Relena stood outside the building with her arms crossed, thinking about the sudden events of Heero leaving. Why hadn't she stopped him? It was selfish of her to watch the boy leave with such sadness in his heart; he wore his emotions on his sleeve that hour. And where was Trowa? For that matter, where was Duo?  
The sound of gravel crunching under an extreme weight made her snap out of her reminiscence, and the familiar voices brought more questions to her over loaded mind. It was time she got them answered.

"Hurry up!" Duo shouted as he jumped out of the SUV, slamming the door. He got halfway up the steps before he saw Relena, standing in front of the door with a scowl and her arms crossed. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Relena was up to something; otherwise she would not be looking so serious right now. "Relena." He warily greeted.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Duo," Relena returned in a strained tone of anger, "I see you also have your friends. Where is Heero"

"What business is that to you?" Duo asked angrily.

"Well Duo, it's my business as well. Heero is my friend. Where is he?" She repeated, this time she stood in front of him and stared superiorly down at him.

"Quiet you two. Heero is in trouble." Wufei snapped as he rushed past the two of them and into the building with Meiran on his tail.  
"Well, you heard the man. See ya' babe," Duo smiled sweetly before he followed Wufei into the building.

* * *

Duo pushed Wufei roughly aside as he rushed up the steps and into Heero's dorm room. It was closed, as expected. Duo let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes when he got there.  
The door was slightly ajar, and Duo felt his hope soar again. He slowly pushed the door open, half expecting to see the room a mess, the way they had left it, and half expecting to see it empty.  
The sun was pouring through the once closed curtains, dust mites floating in the air. The bed was fixed and the closets closed. Duo trailed a finger along the bed, as the memory of his night with Heero came flooding back to him. 

Duo dejectedly walked down the stairs, his arms hanging limply at his side with his head bowed. The group at the foot of the stairs became silent as Duo sullenly passed them.

"So did you find him?" Relena tonelessly asked as Duo passed her, followed by the others.

"No," Duo answered, the usual sarcasm in his voice gone. "I never had a chance to tell him"  
"Come on Duo, maybe-maybe he'll call." Quatre hugged Duo, "I know he will"

"What makes you so sure?" Relena asked. "No one with a broken heart likes to think of the past. They would rather forget it"

"Who cares what you think Relena!" Duo suddenly shouted, "The point is he's gone"

"And it's your fault." Relena accused, her arms still crossed but her eyes were now hateful daggers. "And it's not what I think, Duo. Don't forget I was your first and Heero won't be your last. I know what it's like to have my hopes shattered. You couldn't make a commitment, so you told Heero to fuck off"

"I never said a thing like that to him"  
"Oh, you are one heartless bastard," Relena retorted. "How exactly did you break up with him, huh"  
"I never broke up with him, and how the fuck do you know about our personal affairs?" Duo angrily asked.  
"Funny, earlier I saw Heero with a look of pure anguish. He sure looked heart broken to me."  
Relena said, "It's easy to read emotions when their shining like a flashing red light"

"What"  
"Heero looked like he was told that the world had come crashing down." Relena replied sharply, "I, for one, saw Heero Yuy vulnerable. And you know what Duo, this is the second time he displayed such emotion in front of me. I don't think he wants you, otherwise he would not be crying to me"  
"You know Relena, I've had enough of your snobby attitude." Duo said, "I did not break up with him"  
"Don't tell me that, tell that to him and them." She pointed behind Duo before walking back into the building.  
Duo turned around to meet Trowa's clandestine eyes. It was clear that Trowa was ready to kill someone, namely Duo. "Is this true Duo"  
"No, it's not"  
Trowa did not respond, only stared at Duo. His expression was unreadable and Duo could not tell what he was thinking. "For some reason, I believe you."

"I did not hurt him." Duo said, "I may have said some things that sounded like I called this off, but I would never let Heero go"  
"I thought you didn't lie." Quatre imperviously said, "I am disappointed in you Duo"  
"I did not break up with him." Duo flatly said, "At least I didn't think I did. All I told him were two simple words. I am sure he understood it"  
"Sometimes, you have to let go of the ones you love." Trowa said, apprehension dawning on his face. "Quatre, if I know J as well as I think I do, I am sure he would take the fastest route with an ignorant driver"  
"But Heero is gone"  
"Trust me, J doesn't care how stupid his staff is as long as they are not smarter than him." Trowa said, "As much as I know, there are many highways connected to the air port"  
"Trowa I could kiss you." Duo said, hugging the cousin of Heero Yuy.

* * *

As soon as Quatre got onto the swiftest route possible, a familiar yellow car trailing behind him turned on a siren and identifiable lights of blue and red. With out any doubt, Quatre was forced to stop or get his license revoked if he didn't. 

They all fidgeted under the police officer's intense gaze while Quatre tried to charm his way out of a ticket and onto more productive things.

"I told you I forgot it, but maybe we could make a deal." Quatre demurely said, having the look of an innocent angel about him and the cop cleared his throat, hoping to sound very intimidating. But to look so threatening was hard to do for the cop, under Trowa's intense gaze that clearly spoke volumes. Listen to Quatre or it won't be pretty.

"Sorry, son, but the law is the law. And without your license"

Just then a black limo passed them, and for a few seconds, time stopped as the car sped by. They all blinked and someone shouted. Without thought and with time moving slowly, Quatre kicked the pedal and did a U around the cop, following the fleeing car before them and time once again sped up.

"Are you sure that is it?" Wufei questioned a fidgeting Duo.

"How would I know? I am only relying on a gut feeling," Duo replied; his face grimly set as his eyes focused in on the car before them.

"The driving does look oddly familiar," Trowa commented as he chewed on his thumb, ignoring the blaring siren behind them and the fact that they were above the speed limit. "Must be... J's most spiteful servant"

"Are you insane, man?" Wufei shouted, "You are above the speed limit. The cop is chasing us and as we speak, he is probably getting back up"

"Right now Wufei, I could care less." Quatre said, skidding to a halt as the limo in front slowed down as it neared a turn off.

Quatre's timing couldn't have been any better, as his truck hit the bumper of the car. "Quatre..." Trowa trailed off questioningly, holding onto the door as if his very life depended on it.

"Hmm." Quatre blankly said, holding onto the steering wheel in a death grip as he stared intently at the door that opened, oblivious to the sirens coming from all sides and cars moving aside for the blaring cars of the police.

"Great..." Duo muttered, jumping out of the truck and then slamming the door as he fastidiously walked toward the car in front of them, whereas the driver was getting out also.

* * *

Heero sighed as he had a deep feeling of foreboding when the vehicle was hit from behind. It didn't take a genius to analyze the situation and come up with a conclusion.  
Dr. J shifted slightly, yet his facial expression remained the same as he watched the driver step out to address the idiot that had the nerve to run into his vehicle.  
Heero winced as he heard someone swear, rather loudly just a few feet from the limo. He heard familiar sirens heading their way and in the most likely scenario, Quatre and his friends would be taken back to school, where they had no chance of creating another episode like this. 

"I am astounded at how many idiots there are these days." Dr. J said, moving his cane from one hand to the other, watching the scene unfold from the rear view mirror. "Very strange, Trowa Barton"

Heero didn't respond, only keeping his hands folded in his lap.  
"What is that boy doing?" Dr. J panicked as they watch Trowa walk toward the car, with Duo behind him, leaving Quatre and Wufei to deal with the limo's angry driver.

Heero crossed his arms and impassively closed his eyes, listening to the approaching footsteps on the gravel. He tried not to feel excited, but it was impossible with Duo and Trowa coming to his side of the limo and opening the door.

"Get out." Trowa said as he opened the door, but Heero did not respond.  
"It's been a while Mr. Barton," Dr. J said. "And who is your friend"

"What does it matter who I am?" Duo snapped. "What matters is that Heero is coming with us!"

"You are a very a stupid boy. I did not spend many grueling hours in the court fighting for this boy for you to take him away from me again!"

"So you can abuse him again!" Duo rebuffed, pushing Trowa aside as he crouched in front of Heero. "Heero, look at me"  
Despite himself Heero did. Duo's eyes were begging him to leave and go with him to wherever Duo wanted.

"I don't care if you hate me, but please don't go"

"I've got my orders." Heero replied.  
"You are not a soldier Heero, no matter what J says." Duo pleaded, "You belong with us, with me. Don't leave!"  
"How noble of you," Dr. J said, "But Heero Yuy is not a freak like you!"

"I'm sorry Duo." Heero said, "I am going home"  
"I can't let you do that." Duo said.  
"You can't stop me." "What I said last night was just to cover my feelings for you." Duo urgently whispered, "I didn't mean it"  
"Then why did you say it"

"Because I care about you." Duo replied before pulling Heero out of the back seat and into his embrace, "I won't let you go"

* * *

AN: Woo hoo! The Oliness is alive...and has been inactive due to certain academic/realistic difficulties. Gah, man I hate college so muuuucchhhh! (wahhh)  
:p (I know, you're probably thinking that this is not worthy of praise etc...But at least it's almost over!)  
Now, for me. I like quality over quantity and therefore I had nightmare over this piece of fiction and I ached and moaned for months about it. I am not saying this is great, but it could be better. Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed it up to this point and will continue to stay tune for the ending. As soon as I get it off the hdd.  
Thank you to whomever may have reviewed. It was unnecessary, but hey, it made me smile!  
(If you do not like the story, at least leave a review for the wonderful beta's! - make them shiny!)  
Bows to the all-mightiness known as Becky and Suzie.  
Without them...life would cease to exist...yes it would. Just ask them! 

_btw - I may have made some slight, accidental errors when previewing it on Just ignore it- I'll fix it (someday)_


	30. ch 30

Duo inhaled the scent drifting from Heero's hair, vowing to always remember it. He held the boy close in his arms as he smiled from his earlier outburst. He couldn't let him leave, not like this and not forever.  
Time stopped and reality faded as they held each other, intoxicated by a feeling that was unquenchable. Sounds went unheard and the surrounding distractions were, for a moment, nonexistent in their world.

"I think I feel the same way." Heero whispered; his heart throbbed in his chest like it was ready to burst from an indescribable emotion. He buried his face into the crook of Duo's shoulder, closing his eyes and encasing this moment in his memory.  
"Heero…" Duo whispered. "What's wrong"  
Heero opened his eyes and stared into the lavender orbs of his rescuer. "Nothing"  
"Tell me what's wrong." Duo urged, shaking Heero by the shoulders. "Duo -" Heero began, but stopped as he instantly pushed Duo away and was forcibly pushed into the car; hitting the curve of the door.  
Instantly everything faded back into reality but their screams went unheard as Heero clutched at the door with his last reserve, trying to stay awake.  
Duo slowly reached out to him; cradling Heero in his arms as he ignored the red liquid spewing forth.  
He wanted to scream, do something, anything, to soothe his beloved. Anything but helplessly sputtering nonsense from his mouth.

"Heero," Duo slowly caressed the boy's face and hair. "Heero, speak to me please"  
"I - Duo," Heero slowly began to speak but then stopped as he felt Duo's mouth over his; it wasn't harsh but soft and emotional.  
"Heero don't leave me…" He could feel tears falling on his face that were not his. "Don't you dare leave me, not when I finally found you. You hear me!" Duo cried harshly, bringing Heero's sodden face to his shoulders. "I love you!'

* * *

"You idiot!" Trowa seethed as he fiercely pushed his knee into Dr. J's back and twisted the man's arms behind him. "How could you"  
The man was still in shock as he could feel Trowa Barton pushing him to the ground and wrestling away the gun.  
"I didn't mean - the gun slipped- Maxwell - aiming for Maxwell. Not my Heero, not my beautiful Heero." Dr. J rambled on, unbelieving the ordeal himself. He did not shoot Heero Yuy. "I did not shoot him"  
"Bullshit!" Trowa angrily muttered.  
Dr. J stared blankly at Duo and Heero's entwined bodies, vacantly watching the blood become a puddle. "I didn't want to harm him." Dr. J muttered to himself "I was protecting him"  
"I hope you die!" Trowa said before the officers pulled him up. 

"Duo...I..."Heero attempted to speak again, but he was feeling tired. His eyes were beginning to close and his breathing was irregular as he everything started becoming very fuzzy. "Sssh, baby everything will be alright. Help will be here soon." Duo lovingly whispered as his breath softly caressed Heero's ears.  
"Duo listen!" Heero managed to say as he looked up to Duo's eyes. "I'm dying"  
"No, you're not." Duo stubbornly said; ignoring the frighten look in Heero's big blue eyes "Because I won't let you die"  
"Duo, dammit, listen!" Heero managed to shout above the noise. Many emotions ran across Duo's face, most were confusion and anger.  
"It's okay Heero, you're not dying. You're getting confused." Duo reassuringly said, "Everything will be okay." Duo didn't believe that himself, but Heero seemed to calm down a bit.  
"Duo," Heero started again with tears falling down his face as he tried to get the other to listen. "I"  
"I know." Duo said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy. "Just hang in there Heero, help will come soon"  
"Duo, don't leave me." Heero audibly whispered before the darkness claimed him.

_"In today's news," The newscaster began, "The Heir to the Yuy Enterprise has been reported as being wounded in a freak accident. He is in critical condition and reports have been coming in that his condition is getting worse..."_

* * *

Static surrounded him. He could hear nothing; he was deaf to the world. He was dead to the world. The lobby was full and yet it was empty. There was no love, save for his. It was like a TV soap opera, only he was the butt of a joke and this was no dramatic irony. Since yesterday's events, everything seemed to blur into nothingness and his friends were unwilling to budge from their spots in the waiting room. He wanted to be alone.  
Hours passed like seconds, and after what seemed like forever, a nurse finally came out.  
"Mr. Barton," She said politely to Heero's next of kin and Duo pitifully turned his attention towards her. "The operation was a success and he is in stable condition"  
"Will he be okay?" Duo interrupted before she could go on. He didn't want to hear what the grave news was, as long as Heero will be alright.  
"Yes, he'll be okay." Duo let out a sigh of relief.  
"But"  
Duo expectantly looked at her.  
"I am afraid Heero Yuy will be in a comatose state for a long period of time"  
"For how long?" Trowa's voice was coarse as he quietly asked.  
She sat beside him as she paced her hands over his. "It is uncertain if he will wake up. There is extensive damage to his right lobe, nothing serious. At the moment, we are uncertain if he will have amnesia when he wakes up"  
"Will he wake or not?" Duo demanded, clearly frustrated with the run around the nurse had been giving them.  
"It all depends on him." She replied passively, unfazed by Duo's rudeness.  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, his aquamarine eyes flared with emotions of concern.  
"It depends on Mr. Yuy if he wants to return to this world or not." 

**THE END**

* * *

_**Authors Note**:_

THE END! Yes, shoot me, kill me. By all means, go right ahead. I think that's a good cliffie for a sequel!  
Thanks Becky and Suzie, luv you guys for being the most awesome people that you are. Such wonderful beta's. Hah! (sticks tongue out to jealous writeres) I have the worlds greatest beta's...Muhahaha, I am evil.  
Since we are on the subject of Gundam Wing, aside from Harry Potter, Gundam Wing has over 35000 (I could bewrong)storiesand Harry Potter, I believe has more than that.  
Okay enough ranting. Back to topic at hand.  
My beta's, due to my own fault without keeping in touch with them as much as I should, has a life like me. So by all means, I apoologize in advance for any long delays that may come once a new section of fiction by your truly is released. If I somehow come to terms with my many mistakes. Oh yeah, which reminds me. The first part of the story is going through revision! Which just double's the delay for anything actually.  
Until furthur planning, thinking and writing has commence. The next story is going to be a long, very long dreary process of completing. Yes, for all we know it might be another 1-2 years or so!  
Haha, j/k. It'll be long, but I am not planning on taking it more than a year...again.  
**NOTE**: My beta's do not correct my author's note;

And another thank you for the two wonderful people who somehow (I do not know how), end up becoming co-authors - and just by editing- they contributedtons - you think I would come up with an ending to this story without them!...(sniffs) yeah, I couldn't really do anything about the abrupt ending. It just didn't have the greateness that demanded a great ending, but it was a good story nontheless. Well they are too great to come with a crappy ending like me..  
So thank you all and Becky and Suzie. I know you guys are anxious for another set(pss...I am certain that I can stay focus on the next one!) I hope you can accept tears of gratitude.  
If you have the chance, check out their stuff on under dkAdeena. They also have a website of tons of completed fan fiction. I have not visited lately. It might still be there, I am not too sure at this moment. But hey, support us with reviews!  
It's our only compensation for actually taking the time out of our daily lives to contribute to something that we love dearly. (I am starting to sound like a fan-girl.)  
Anywho, Tschus!


End file.
